The Girl in the Garden
by Kagamine Lover16
Summary: A girl is found in Ciel's garden. Why is she here? How did she get here? Why does Ciel like her? Wait WHAT
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Girl in the Garden**

**A/N: Hey! I know this isn't Rin or Len fanfic, but I really, LOVED this show, Black Butler. Enjoy! ;3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler**

**Ciel's POV:**

I was walking the garden grounds. Our guest was going to be here next weekend, and I decided to check for myself. I was walking when I heard a moan, I turned to see a body lying under one of the trees. I wondered if I should get Sebastian, but the figure was small, I could probably do this on my own. I walked over and almost shouted, it was a girl, probably my age, and she was practically naked. She had on a thin shirt with short sleeves, and … pants that went up to her thighs! I was sure I was as red as a tomato when I realized, she was actually quite pretty. She had lustrous, long brown hair, and was quite tanned. I got closer when she moved, I heard,

"Where am I?" She got up and froze when she saw me. She immediately took a fighting stance.

"Wh-Who are you?" She said confidently besides the stutter. I simply walked closer and said,

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, leader of Phantomhive Industries." I said, I was shocked when she didn't apologize immediately and start to panic, instead she laughed. It was quite a beautiful laugh, melodic and soft, but still, it was mocking laughter.

"What kind of name is Phantomhive? And what are you wearing?!" She asked mid-laugh. I glared, who was this girl, and how dare she mock me!?

"One that is on the deed of this very property. And for your information this is one of the finest of cloths in England." At this her face turned confused. I smirked, but then she started laughing again.

"What! No way! You've got to be kidding me! Classic! How old are you anyway, 11, 12?" I growled, she was getting on my nerves.

"I assure you madam, I do not kid. You are looking at the leader of the Phantomhive Toy Industry." She thought.

"Ah, now I understand, now, where's your toy factory? In your play room?" She broke into laughter, yet once again.

"Damn you woman!" I yelled, at this she stopped laughing, and a look of fear and hurt crossed her eyes. A flicker of guilt coursed through me.

"I apologize, but on your part, I am the head of this house and the leader of Phantomhive Industry." The girl nodded.

"Now, forgive me for not asking earlier but, what is your name?" I asked, trying to regain normality.

"Samantha Lee, Sammy Lee."

**Sammy's POV (30 min earlier in the 21st century):**

I had just gotten out of school, and was walking home with Ben, my boyfriend.

"See you tomorrow." I pecked his cheek and watched him walk down the road. I opened the door to my house.

"I'm ho-" I stopped and passed out.

I awoke to some kid, probably my age, with black hair and an eye patch. His clothes looked like something out of a cosplay convention. Oh boy, this 'otta be fun.

**~Time Skip (Too Lazy to rewrite that)~**

"Sammy? Well then, let's go inside to get you dressed." The boy said, turning to walk towards the large manor behind us.

"Dressed? For what? Your anime convention?" I asked, sarcastically,

"Pardon? For your information, you are practically naked!" He shouted, a blush spreading on his face,

"What!? I am not! Nor am I gonna dress up for your stupid convention!" I retorted,

"I just want you to look appropriate for dinner-" He was cut off, for a tall man, with black hair and a black suit appeared.

"Why hello, Madam, are you staying here as one of the Young Master's guest?" He asked politely,

"Um, I don't know." I said cautiously.

"Well now, let's go to dinner, we'll have Mey-Rin get you dressed." What kind of name is Mey-Rin? I thought.

**~Time Skip~**

It turned out Mey-Rin was a really sweet maid who was kinda clumsy. She helped me get dressed. The outfits were all ginormous, ruffled monstrosities. I gulped.

Eventually, we chose a purple and black satin dress. It had short, puffy sleeves with a bow on the front, the front of the dress "opened" to reveal black fabric. My hair was in a waveswept hairdo-ish. Mey-Rin had just finished putting in little clips.

"Thank You Mey-Rin." I smiled

"Its fine love, I'm just so 'appy that the Young Master 'ill finally 'ave a playmate!" I silently groaned. This was gonna be quite a dinner.

**~Downstairs~**

**Ciel's POV:**

I was waiting at the dinner table with Sebastian next to me.

"Our guest is quite pretty, wouldn't you agree Young Master?" He asked.

"I suppose." _No_, I thought. _She is beautiful_. What!? I shook my head and rid myself of these thoughts. This returned when I saw her walk in, she had a purple dress on, and her hair looked like it was sparkling. My eye widened. Sebastian helped her sit down, and went to check with Baldo on the food. We sat awkwardly at the table for a few seconds before she spoke up.

"Um, lovely house you have here, well, more like mansion, but you know. Wow." She giggled.

"I suppose it _is_ quite impressive." She shook her head.

"I will never understand the rich." She said with a smile.

"So, who's Baldo?" She asked.

"The cook, he's not very good, but he'll do." She gave me an odd look and was about to say something when Sebastian walked in with a small food cart.

"Hello, I'm sorry but Baldo and I ran into a problem in the kitchen, so I prepared a simple meal of sushi." He said, preparing the plates,

"Mm! I love sushi!" Sammy said as Sebastian handed her a pair of chopsticks. I saw her eyes widen at the volcano roll in front of her.

"Wow! Look at this!" She licked her lips and start eating. _Is she this poor to be impressed with this?_ I wondered.

"You gonna eat some?" she said with her mouth full. Terrible manners.

"I will have a few pieces." I selected only the best.

**~Time Skip~**

**Sammy's POV:**

It was getting dark, then I realized,

"How am I gonna get home?" I asked Ciel and Sebastian, we were in the game room playing a fascinating, disturbing game.

"Hmm, now that I think of it, how did you get here?" Sebastian said.

"I-I don't remember." Sebastian gave me a grim look that soon washed away.

"Well now, we can't let you lie out in the streets now can we? It's official, you will stay with us until you find a way home." It was strange how he said this with a smile.

"A-are you sure? I mean it's a lot to think about." I said.

"Well then, it's getting late, why don't you sleep on it? I will get Mey-Rin to help you with your clothing, and such." He led me to a large, blue room with a canopy bed and other fantastic furniture littering the room. Eventually, Mey-Rin came inh, muttering something about Sebastian,

"'e's amazing yes 'e is!" She said, than remembered I was there. She eventually came back to earth and helped me out of my orset, which had practically suffocated me, and helped me into my soft nightgown,

"If you need anything, give me a 'oller." She said, she bowed and started walking out, an idea popped into my head,

"Mey-Rin, what year is it?" I asked,

"Why, it's 1888 of course." I froze, 1888? I went back in time?! I was about to pass out when,

"You all right Miss?" She asked,

"Yes, I'm fine. Mey-Rin, one more thing, do you like Sebastian?" She turned red and started stuttering. I laughed.

"Alright Mey-Rin, goodnight."

"You too Miss." She bowed and shut the door. I sighed and looked around. I climbed into be, and I thought about everything that happened. I sighed and slept. I climbed into bed. I thought about everything that happened, I cried a little bit, and eventually, slept.

**A/N: Thank you!**

***Daughter of Evil reference! ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: His Butler, Able**

**A/N: Aloha! I'm back! I hope you liked the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

**Sammy's POV:**

"Miss! Are you up!?" A voice shouted, I was getting used to Mey-Rin's wake-up calls. I groaned and sat up.

"Yup! I'm up." I yawned and Mey-Rin came in.

"Alrighty, let's get you dressed." We picked out a blue, satin dress with a single, blue flower on the chest. My hair was done in a simple, braid down to my back.

"Thanks so much Mey-Rin!" I said, half suffocated by my corset. We traveled to breakfast, and Ciel was already sitting there, and for breakfast was this fancy looking

salmon thing on a plate. I saw Ciel throw a dart at Finny's head, and his head jerked forward, blood spurting out like a fountain.

"OWOWOWOWOW! OOOWW! What was that for Master!? What did I do!?" I was also getting used to the whole 'master' thing.

"I don't need to justify my actions." Ciel said rudely,

"Ciel, that was mean." I said. He shrugged, and Sebastian came, out, gave orders, and yelled some more.

**~Time Skip~**

I was with the servants in the back hallways. I was in my original outfit that I'd been in when I first got here, a blue, fringe cami, with short, short jeans.

Thankfully, we'd been coming back from a school camping trip and in my bag, I had 2 weeks' worth of my own clothes. Whenever we were at a meal, or there was

guest, like there was today, I had to wear "appropriate clothing" as Sebastian said. We saw Sebastian pass by.

"Alright, this is our chance." Baldo said as Sebastian passed by,

"Huh?" We all replied.

"Sebastian looks down on us all the time. Today we'll be so perfect 'e won't even know what 'it 'im. Ah! Yeah! That's what 'ell say!" He said confidently,

"Ah!" Finny and Mey-Rin exclaimed.

"That's for 'im to say not you." I giggled.

**~Time Skip~**

I was with Mey-Rin and the others, waiting to get yelled at by Sebastian.

"How did this, happen?" He asked, calmly. This made me feel like he was planning on killing us afterwards to get his anger out.

"Well! I thought things would go faster if I used straight weed killer on the garden!" Finny explained.

"I was trying to reach the tea set that we use for guests but I tripped and a cabinet fell!" Mey-Rin said

"There was a lot of meat to be cooked so I thought I'd use me flamethrower." Baldo said.

"I'm sorry Sebastian! But they wouldn't let me help!" I apologized. We almost seemed to shrink.

"We're sorry Sebastian we didn't mean to!" Finny, Mey-Rin and I said. I saw Sebastian think, he checked his pocket watch and said,

"Calm down all of you. You should try taking a pay to Tanaka and behave for-" He looked like he came up with an idea.

"Everyone, listen closely, as I say. We must be quick about this. We might save this night yet."

**~Time Skip~**

**Sammy's POV:**

I was back in the blue dress, I was waiting with the others for Ciel and the Italian dude. Finally, they came out, I sat down in the middle of a giant table in the stone

garden.

"On today's menu is a dish of finely sliced raw beef courtesy of our chef Baldroy." Sebastian said, setting down bowls of raw meat in front of us.

"He…just sliced and layered it." I said.

"A pile of raw beef, and this is dinner?" Our guest said

"Yes, now of course you've heard of this dish, for it is a meal of honor and beauty." he went on and on about honor and stuff to impress the guest.

"That's our Sebastian for you!"

"He saved the day!" I heard the bushes say.

"Excellent!" Our guest said, tears from the overwhelming lecture on bock-choy.

"Tonight's wine was selected to accompany the taste of soy sauce." Sebastian said, and Mey-Rin was next to him, not doing anything with the wine, Sebastian

whispered something to her, which made her blush. Then, she acted as if she was high, red in the face, wobbling as she walked. I got nervous as she started pouring

the wine for our guest, and she spilled all over the tablecloth! We all held our breath as Sebastian pulled the tablecloth from under everything. It was almost in slow-

mow.

"What happened to the tablecloth?" Our guest asked, as he finished slurping down his meat,

"Oh! Just a little bit of dirt, Sebastian took care of it," I said.

"Oh! Haha! What an able butler you have acquired!" He said, his thick accent really showing off,

"He is simply doing is job." Ciel said,

"My master is quite correct, I am simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian said, smiling.

**~Time Skip~**

I was walking in the hallway, when I saw our guest on the stairway. I was about to say something to him, when, he was talking to himself. I followed, in the hallway, I

saw a man approaching him. A man with no head! I followed close behind our guest as he tripped, his leg twisting sickeningly around!

"Help! Our guest!" I knelt by him, but he didn't stay still for long, as Finny and Baldo passed by, he saw something, and started to run. I followed him. Again. I lost

sight of him, until I saw Sebastian open a door, I peered in to see a cupboard that Sebastian was closing. My eyes widened as I recognized what that was. The oven! I

heard pleas and begging of our guest from inside of it, and with that, I ran.

**~Time Skip~**

I was looking out the window, sickened by fear. Then, I saw a figure walking with a limp and I heard a,

"Mama Mia!" I sighed, at least he was alive. After a few minutes, I went downstairs to Ciel's drawing room.

"Hello Sammy." He said, looking away from the window,

"Hi, um. What happened to our guest?" I asked nervously, afraid of the answer.

"It appeared that he only wanted money, and that he sold one of my factories without permission." He explained,

"Oh. Well, his carriage is still here, has he left?"

"He decided to walk home." There was a long awkward pause, because I thought that we both knew the real answer.

"Sebastian, is he? Human?" Ciel grimaced.

"You found out didn't you?" He sighed,

"Oh no," A voice said, we turned to see Sebastian, smiling knowingly.

"You see, I'm simply one hell of a butler."

**A/N: Well, what do you think? See ya later! ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: His Butler, Strongest**

**A/N: Hola! I hope you guys saw my previous video, I was actually considering ****_not_**** doing this chapter because it's all about**

**Sebastian saving Ciel. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler**

**Sammy's POV:**

I was with the guys (I now call them this as they are like my new group of friends here) in the hallways. I was wearing a pink, sleeveless top with white shorts and

a pink belt with pink earrings and a matching cuff. My hair was in two braids on my shoulders. Baldo was checking the wires.

"Damn, these wires are done for."

"Aw, not those rats again." Mey-Rin said

"I knew they were plaguing London but I never knew they were out here."

"Don't you guys have 19th century exterminators or-" I was cut off for we saw a-

"RAT!" We all shrieked.

"Now I've got you rat!" Finny shrieked, and somehow managed to lift a statue and throw it at the rat. We all ran.

"HA! Looks like it got away." He said sheepishly.

"What the hell!? Were you trying to kill us too you idiot!?" Baldo yelled

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha." Tanaka said.

"H-How did you lift that?" I asked dumbfounded.

**~Time Skip~**

I was waiting for Ciel's business meeting to be over, finally, the guests left and all that were left were, some pervy guy with a –practically naked- girl on his lap,

some lady with red hair and a red suit, and her butler, a wimpy dude with a pony tail and glasses. I was forced into a black and white dress, similar to the one I first

wore here.

"Tea?" Sebastian asked

"Smells lovely," The perv dude Lau, said.

"Grell." Madam Red said

"You could learn something from Sebastian. I mean just look at this physique! You should just quit and live with me in the city." She said as she caressed his butt.

"Madam Red." Ciel said, clearing his throat.

"Sorry! Doctors habit! He looked like he needed a physical!" I stifled a laugh.

"Huh? And whose this? Are you Ciel's new servant? You certainly dress well."

"Um, no. He's just letting me live here, I don't have a place right now."

"Aw, my little nephew is so sweet!" she exclaimed, caressing his head.

"So, do you think one of the drug dealers was one of your guests today?" Lau asked.

"I suppose." Ciel replied.

"Drug dealers? Ciel, don't you own a toy factory?" I asked.

"No, our Ciel is the queen's guard dog." Lau replied, stroking Ciel's head.

"Watch it! Keep your filthy paws off my nephew!"

"I would not paw at him in his own home." They went on and on. I guess Ciel and I both had the idea to slip away at this point.

"Crazy huh?" I asked

"The rats are here!" I heard. The guys passed by, with Finny in a mouse costume and Mey-Rin holding cat? I heard Finny shriek as the cat attacked him. I rushed

to help. I pried the cat off and put him outside. I sighed. I raced back to see Sebastin catch the rats in one swing and put them in Tanaka's net.

"There, now all of you get to work!" He shouted.

"OK." We all sighed. I went to get changed in my room upstairs.

**~Time Skip~**

I was in the hallway when I saw Sebastian, he seemed to be slightly distraught ( I can never tell with him) He turned to me,

"Ah, Sammy can you come with me please, and change into something more comfortable for traveling."

"Me?" I asked dumbly.

"Of course, I need you to accompany me to London."

"OK." I shrugged. I changed into my original dress and met Sebastian in front of the manor.

"Where's the carriage?" I asked.

"Climb into my arms." He said plainly.

"What." It was more of a statement then a question. With that, he picked me up, and ran. He ran abnormally fast. I closed my eyes to keep him from blinding me.

Suddenly, he jumped. I heard screaming. The next thing I knew, I was watching Sebastian interrogate two guys on the edge of a cliff! I gasped, finally, he jumped off

the car and I watched as the two guys fell off the cliff. I stared in awe as he picked me up again, and then I was on the steps of a giant building. I saw so many guns

pointed at me.

"What's that?"

" A girl?"

"She's just about my nieces age." I'm not proud of this, but I cowered, Sebastian was nowhere to be found, and there hundreds of guns pointing towards me.

"I can't shoot-ugh!" I looked up to see all of the dudes lying on the ground in pain or dead.

"There now, come along Sammy."

"Wait, so you just used me as a distraction?"

"Of course. No descent man would shoot at a child."

"Great." We went into the next room and again, they refused to shoot me, and Sebastian destroyed them in like 3 seconds. I looked around to see the guys

lying everywhere, some with knives in there heads! I looked up, and saw Sebastian drop down from the chandlier and lead me to a door. Finally, we entered a room

where a blonde dude with a scar running diagonal down his face holding Ciel at gunpoint. Ciel gasped.

"Where is Sebastian?" He asked.

"He's right-" I turned, only to be grabbed by two men and brought to my knees. I struggled and tried to break free but then, more guns to my head. The blonde

dude came over and kicked my stomach, punched my face, and had the other two kick me down to the ground.

"Hmph, so this is the one who defeated my men, a little girl."

"No, I did." I heard grunts of pain, and a crunch. I looked up to see Sebastian, get shot in the head. Ciel and I gasped.

"Ha! That worked! Now, you two will both give an excellent price, a little damaged but, you'll do." I shook in fear.

"Alright, I'm done playing around. How much longer are you planning to play dead?" Ciel asked "Not long." I looked up again and saw Sebastian, stand up, spit out

the bullets, and throw them back at the dudes who shot them. He walked up to blondie.

"Can you hurry it up? His breath is awful." Ciel said.

"Are you sure Master? If you are, just say the words." Ciel opened his eye.

"Save me, that's an order." His eye glowed and I gasped as Blondie shot, but found Sebastian holding the bullet right in front of him. He dropped the bullet,

and Blondie moaned in pain. Sebastian undid Ciel's chains, picked him up, picked _me _up, and walked out the door.

"It was not this fun this time." Ciel said, and with that, he fell asleep. I think I did too because, I woke up to Mey-Rin and Finny, admiring how cute Ciel and I were. I

was laying on his chest, and we both screamed in shock. Sebastian dropped us and knelt down,

"Master, I'm terribly sorry, I've committed a terrible sin no butler ever should."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Dinner is not ready."

**A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoyed! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: His Butler, Omniponent**

**A/N: I had fun watchin****g this, now I hope you'll enjoy reading this!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Black Butler**

**Sammy's POV:**

I was with everyone in the Dining Room, I was in a black dress with white collar and a bow tie on it. It's been my favorite dress so far. All of a sudden we heard a,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Then all of a sudden, Grell crashed through the door on a tea cart, spilling tea all over Finny.

"HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" He shrieked, I too, felt a burning pain on my stomach, but my mother always said that it was a stomach bug, it would always leave after awhile.

"I'm so sorry! I'll wipe it off!" Grell said, and grabbed the table cloth, and of course pulled everything out with it!

"Master, why'd you take in this idiot?" Baldo asked Ciel.

"You're one to talk Bart." Ciel said,

"I'm so sorry. I don't know how I'll ever make up for this. Wait! The only thing I can do now is die!" Grell pulled out a knife and held it up to his neck.

"What the heck!?" I shouted.

"Hold on a second!" Baldo exclaimed,

"Um. Should we take the knife away?" Mey-Rin asked,

"There's no need for that. Just think about the horrible mess you'd make, it'd take hours to clean up all of the blood." Sebastian said, smiling.

"What generosity, what kindness." Grell said, dropping the knife,

"That was kindness." Baldo and I muttered. Finny and Mey-Rin shook their heads violently.

"Master, it is time to go. I have the carriage waiting outside." Sebastian said, checking his pocket watch.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked, sitting down at the table and taking a bite of the omelet that looked like a little city, with peppers for houses.

"To pick up a new walking stick. Finny broke the last one." Ciel said and glared at Finny.

"Alright, you three, I want this place spotless, and Grell, why don't you lay back and rest." Sebastian ordered.

**~Time Skip~**

The guys, Grell and I were in the garden. I was wearing a blue shirt with a studded collar and ripped jean shorts. Grell was going on and on about the manor.

"It's only been around for about only two years though." Baldo said.

"Weird, it looks like it's been up for years." I said,

"It _was_ made to be dignified." A man with a mustache and monocle suddenly was there. Grell and I shrieked.

"It's the real Tanaka!" Finny said happily,

"We 'aven't seen him in months!" Mey-Rin exclaimed,

"It was designed to be an exact replica of the original." Tanaka explained,

"The original?" I asked.

"The first manor burned down three years ago. It was a great tragedy." He said sadly.

"Um. Did Ciel's parents… Did they?" I asked, not being able to ask if they'd died in the fire.

"Yes, sadly, they both perished in the flames." Tanaka said, when all of a sudden-

POP POP

"Tanaka!" Grell and I shouted.

"His energy and stamina levels are way below a normal person, being real Tanaka exhausts him, he just needs to rest a while." Baldo explained when suddenly, we

heard Mey-Rin shriek. We looked up to see all the bushes and trees was trimmed in skulls!

"What the heck!?" I shouted

"I've committed yet another awful mistake! I just have to die!" Grell said and stuck his head in a noose.

"What the heck is wrong with you!? Why are you always suicidal!? And! Wait, where'd you even get a noose?" I noticed,

"It's the only way to redeem my honor!" Then, someone pulled out the footstool from under him!

"GRELL!" We all shouted.

**~Time Skip~**

I was hiding in a cabinet under the stairs. Once she started coloring and ruffling I ran. Thankfully, I heard an annoyed,

"My mansion!" I looked out to see Ciel and Sebastian.

"Ciel! She's crazy! Stop her!" I shouted. We heard groaning and all went into another room to see Grell hanging from the ceiling.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ciel demanded,

"I think I'm in the process of dying Master Ciel." He said, swinging side-to-side

"CIEL!" The girly girl ran up and hugged him, caressing his head.

"Ciel, you know this girl?" I asked with a little detest in my voice.

"Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian said, bowing formally to her.

"Oh, hello Sebastian. Isn't everything so adorable!? Oh yes, I have something for you too." She said, and placed a pink bonnet on his head. The guys and I snickered,

"I am deeply honored that you would go to the trouble for simply a lowly servant." Sebastian said as the guys and I laid in a pile of defeated bodies.

"Kiss up." I muttered as my last words.

"So who is she?" I asked, _alive_._  
_

"_She_ is the daughter of the Marquis of Scotley. Her full Christain name is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford of Scotley." Sebastian said, memorized by heart.

"Scotley Eliza-phhft!" Grell tried.

"I hear ya." I muttered from behind Ciel.

"She is actually my Young Master's betrothed at many years." Sebastian said,

"Oh. His fiancée." I said softly. For some reason, this caused great pain in my chest.

"Master!?"

"Marrying!"

"HER!?" The guys all shouted the last part in unison. I giggled. At least I can count on them to make me smile.

"Lady Elizabeth is of the nobility after all, nobles marry other nobles, that is how it works." Sebastian said, as if it was obvious. Which I guess it was.

"Well, where I come from you can marry anyone you please." I muttered, but only the guys and Ciel seemed to notice me.

"OH! I know! Now that everything is decorated so prettily, why don't we throw a ball tonight? You can be my escort." Lizzie said, grabbing Ciel so that my only line of

defense was gone.

"And we can dance around all night long, isn't that a wonderful idea!?" She said, swinging him around by his head.

"A ball!? No!" shouted Ciel.

"Actually, I think a ball might be fun." I said, receiving a death glare from Ciel.

"See! Everyone wants to do it!? Now, you'll where the clothes I bought you won't you? Pretty please, you'll look adorable!"

"No I-" Ciel started,

"And of course I'll dress up for the night as well!" She set her sights on me. I hid behind the guys but it was no use, I was trapped.

"You come along with me, and I'll make you even cuter than you already are!" Ciel gave me a look that said, _Now it's your turn._ I glared as Lizzy dragged me to

my doom.

**~Time Skip~**

I was called to Ciel's study, saved from Lizzy's grasp. I walked in to see Sebastian lecturing Ciel about social contacts or something.

"Oh, hello Sammy. I was wondering if you could help me teach Ciel to dance." Sebastian said,

"Um, OK. I did cotillion once so I might have an idea of it." I shrugged.

"Let's begin." Ciel and I were facing each other.

"First place your hand firmly on the lady's back. You lead with your left foot." I let Ciel lead as best he could, he struggled a bit so I held his hand and shoulder firmer.

Obviously, I turned red at this.

"Now let's try a natural turn." Ciel slid his left foot instead of right and stepped on my foot,

"Ow." I winced.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"You have no talent for dancing." Sebastian said plainly.

"Next, get that gloomy look off your face, pretend you're having fun." He said messing with Ciel's face.

"Get your hands off me!" He yelled.

"Ciel," I whispered

"I forgot how to smile. I can't."

"Well, maybe we can change that." I took his hand and clasped my own on his and I smiled.

**~Time Skip~**

I was with the guys downstairs in the ballroom. Grell was looking at his dress. Now, I'm sure I speak for everyone, he looked hideous.

"Oh! So humiliating! If I have to dress up, why can't it be in a sexy shade of red with a waistline that compliments my figure!?" He said, sobbing.

"Seriously!? That's your problem with it!?" Baldo and I shouted.

"No, I can't do this. I'd rather die!" He started out the window.

"Um, you aren't going to try and stop me?" He asked,

"So he just wanted the attention." I muttered.

**Ciel's POV:**

I walked downstairs to find the ballroom in a total mess and everyone dressed like lunatics. Except Sammy. She was in a satin, lapis dress with black borders and

a matching collar. Her hair was laid on her shoulder in a beautiful style. She had a silver locket that I never realy noticed, but complimented her look amazingly, and

silver dangle earrings. I paid more attention to her than the monstrosity that was the ballroom.

"Ciel!" Lizzy rushed over, ruining my view of Sammy.

"That outfit is absolutely perfect!" She looked at my ring and said

"Where is the ring I bought especially for you?" She said, her face threatening. _Ugh_ I thought.

**Sammy's POV:**

I saw Lizzy reach for the ring and taunt.

"Give me that ring!" He shouted. I gasped, I've never seen Ciel yell at a lady.

"Why are you so angry? I HATE THIS RING! HERE! TAKE IT!" She shouted, with that, she threw it to the ground and it broke. Ciel growled and raised his hand. I

honestly thought he would strike her. But, Sebastian came to the rescue. He explained to Lizzy the importance of the ring and soon made her sob. I saw Ciel take it and

throw it out the window. We all gasped.

"Ciel!" Lizzy said as she rushed over.

"It doesn't matter, I am still head of the Phantomhives, and that won't change." He walked over to Lizzy.

"How long are you going to stand there. How am I supposed to ask a lady with puffy eyes and a runny nose to dance." At that moment, Sebastian came out with a

violin. As he played beautiful music, we all admired and gaped in awe.

"I must sing along!" Grell shouted.

"Me too!" I shouted. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I don't want to brag, but I have an amazing voice, I was in multiple choirs, andonce sang along live TV. When I

_had _TV.

After a few dances, I was sitting alone, in a chair. Mey-Rin and Finny had started dancing as well.

"Lonely aint it?" Baldo asked. I looked up.

"Yeah, I know the feeling, there was a girl I liked. She di'nt love me back though." He shrugged,

"Bard." I never called him that.

"I have someone, as well, and I miss him greatly, with all my heart." I popped open my locket to reveal two pictures, one of my parents, and a picture of Ben.

"Sammy, would you like a dance?" Baldo asked.

"Yes." I giggled. We danced for a while, I never knew Baldo was this good a dancer. Even in the pink sailor outfit.

"Bard, may I cut in?" Ciel asked, halfway through the next dance.

"Course, Master." Baldo gave him my hand and I took Ciel's shoulder.

"You've gotten better." I commented.

"You helped." He said, making me blush,

"Where's Lizzy?" I asked, noticing that Ciel's neck was still intact.

"Sleeping." He said, obviously relieved.

"I'm having a great time." I said, trying to light the mood.

"Me too." I gasped and ruined the dance by hugging him.

"Mission accomplished." I was even More surprised when he wrapped his arms around me and held me to him and didn't struggle. Best. Night. Ever.

**~Time Skip~**

"Don't worry, I'll get her home safely." Grell promised, as Lizzy was tucked in the carriage.

"You sure about this?" I asked warily

"Oh, yes. I'm more deadly efficient than you think." He said winking. For some reason this sent chills down my spine.

"Thank you Sebastian, they say when a man dies, his life flashes before him! When I die, I know that I will see this night before me!" He said, taking Sebastian's hand.

"How odd of you to say that." Sebastian replied.

"Yes, he hasn't been very good at dying!" Mey-Rin said

"It's finally over." Ciel said. I smiled, I know that behind that mask he had to at least be a little happy, I smiled, and held his hand.

**~Time Skip~**

"Good night Ciel, I had fun. I hope you're not mad about the ring." I said, as he walked me to my room.

"I'm fine." I nodded, I didn't believe him, but I knew couldn't force him to tell me the truth.

"Well, good night." I said, hugging him. When I got back to my room, I looked into the mirror, and found that my face was a light shade of pink,

"What the?" I asked, that's when I realized,

"Do I? Like Ciel?"

**A/N: Sorry I'm late! I have to rush! See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: His Butler, Capricious**

**A/N: Kunichiwa! Sorry I'm late! But, do make up for it, its extra long! Yay! I'm gonna have to make Thursday my official update week. I keep on getting in **

**trouble so I can't update. Also I've been watching a lot of Project DIVA videos. If you don't know what that is, go to YouTube and search "Poker Face MMD" For **

**starters. I hope you guys have a better life than me! Oh yeah, in the last episode, everything Grell said made sense! I'd re-watch that! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BB**

**Sammy's POV:**

I was with Ciel in the carriage to London, I was wearing a simple black dress with a white under layer and a black coat. I looked at Ciel who was staring at a letter,

and I noticed on his hand,

"Your ring!" I practically shouted

"Hm? Oh yes, Sebastian fixed it for me." I grabbed his hand and observed it.

"Wow! Not a scratch! You think he can do my locket for me? I need it polished."

"Of course."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Look! Cows!"

**Ciel's POV:**

How was she fascinated by cows? I subconsciously opened the locket. There were two pictures, one of a man and a woman, most likely her parents, but the other one

was of Sammy and a boy. They looked quite happy.

"Sammy? I beg your pardon but, who is this boy?"

"Hm? Oh, that's Ben, my boyfriend." She turned away. Boyfriend?

"What is that?"

"It's kind of like you and Lizzy but, we voluntarily love each other and don't plan on getting married for a while. Well, if we ever see each other again." She gave me a

sad smile.

"So, a lover." Rage burned inside my chest. And I knew why. Ever since I met her, Sammy fascinated me. Her voice, her personality. Everything. And I also knew

something else. I was slowly falling in love with her. She was optimistic, fun, and brought life back to the mansion and myself. I tried to make conversation.

"You were great last night."

"Hm? Oh, that was nothing! But thanks!" She shone her smile. The carriage stopped and Sebastian helped us out of the carriage.

"Wow! London! I've only seen this place in pictures! Can we go to see Big Ben? " She said before both of her feet were out of the carriage.

"Perhaps later, let's get settled in first." She nodded.

"OK"

**Sammy's POV:**

We were heading to the living room,

"This is ridiculous."

"At least we'll have a break from those four and finally have some peace and quiet."

"Tanaka isn't that bad. Should I have stayed at home?"

"No. It's fine." Ciel snapped.

"Ok…"

We opened the door to find the room a mess and Madam Red and Lau in the room searching for tea.

"Oh, Ciel you're early."

"Which can mean only one thing." Lau said

"The queen's guard dog has a new scent."

**~Time Skip~**

We had finally found the tea, and Sebastian was brewing it as Ciel discussed the case.

"Another prostitute has been murdered. These killings have been gruesome and repetitive. These are not normal. The killers distinct way of killing has given him a

frightening nickname'"

"Jack the Ripper," I whispered. "They never revealed who did it."

"Well, I'm sure history can change,"

"What are you talking about?" Madam Red cut in. I just remembered she was there as well.

"Nothing, just thinking aloud." I gave a reassuring smile.

"Now, we must go to inspect the scene."

"Wow! I feel like Sherlock Holmes! Let me get my notebook!" I'd brought my notebook just to draw on the way here.

**~Time Skip~**

We walked over to a man in a funny hat with a notepad.

"I'm sorry children, I'm sorry but this is no place for children. Why don't you just run along."

"We're here to see the body."

"Th-The body!?" A man with sideburns that I recognized from the party in the drug trade case showed up.

"Well, well, if it isn't Lord Phantomhive. What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Sir Arthur. Oh yes, this is my friend, Samantha Lee."

"Pleasure!" I smiled and curtsied.

"I'm here on order of the Queen."

"Well. I can assure you, we have everything under control. You can leave."

"Hm. Alright then. Thank you for your time." We started walking away.

"Are you really going to let this one go?" I whispered.

"Of course not. I just have to find a different source." Lau gasped.

"You mean?"

"Yes." We stopped at a place that said "Undertaker"

"So, where are we?"

"You don't know!? Then what was all that about!?" I giggled.

"Oh Lau." I muttered.

"This is a funeral parlor run by an acquaintance of My Lord."

"The undertaker." I muttered.

"If we want answers, this is the place." We walked in. The place was lined with coffins everywhere, honestly, it was quite creepy.

"Hehehe, I thought I'd be seeing you here soon." A voice echoed, and I heard a coffin open. I turned to see one slowly slide open.

"It's so nice to see you again. My Lord!" A dude with white hair with a creepy hat, a scar, and long nails said.

"Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you for one of me coffins?" Lau, Grell, Madam Red, and myself shouted in surprise.

"No, that's not why I'm here. I'm looking for information."

"Ah, I see. My last customer was a bit. Unusual. But I fixed her up good as new!"

"I would like details."

"Oh! I get it! Undertaker is just a cover business then." I realized.

"How much for information?" I asked.

"I've got no need for the Queen's coins! There's just one thing I want from you!" He said, inches from my face. I refrained from telling him to brush his teeth.

"Please! I'll tell you anything! Just one joke and everything's yours!" He panted.

"Lunatic." Lau and Madam Red both failed epically, I knew no jokes so when Sebastian said.

"My Lord, why don't you let me handle this. Whatever you do. Do _not_ attempt to listen to this." We waited outside awkwardly when all of a sudden.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" There was an earthquake or something in there because the sign fell along with other coffins.

"You can come in now." We walked in timidly.

"Now, I've noticed a pattern in my customers lately. They have missing parts. Yes. The uterus is missing. Which is odd. The killer makes a big mess of the body, and

that particular part is always missing. You see." He walked over to me.

"He slits their throat with a sharp weapon." He motioned on my neck with his nails.

"Then, he cuts open the groin," He made a grabbing motion over my stomach.

"And takes that precious womanly part." I gulped and shuddered in one movement.

"Enough." Ciel snapped, saving me from the creep. I gave him a grateful smile.

"There will be more killed, I'm certain. A killer like this doesn't stop until he's forced to. One way or another." I shuddered. Again.

"Will you sniff him out? Like the loyal guard dog you are."

"I am bound by the honor of my family."

**~Time Skip~**

We were in the carriage from the Undertaker's.

"First, we've gotta find the people with skills and tools for this kind of project." I said as I scribbled stuff into my notebook with my bad cursive.

"Yes, and anyone with an alibi. And we should inspect people related to sacred rituals or secret societies." More scribbles.

"What!? Those are useless! For even _I_ have the medical skills to perform such tasks! Anyways, the seasons almost over, most doctors will soon be leaving the

country." Madam Red exclaimed. More scribbles.

"Which means I'll have to narrow the list of suspects quickly. By tonight at least."

"What impossible! Even for you." Said Lau.

"You see sir, I'm simply one hell of a butler." With that he stood up.

"Wait!" I shouted, aware he was going to jump out. I tore out the page with scribbles and handed it to him.

"You can use these for reference! Sorry about my handwriting though." I smiled. He bowed.

"Thank you for your assistance." And with that, he jumped out.

"He did know the carriage was still moving right?"

"He'll take care of it. For now, we can head home and grab a cup of tea."

"And a snack! All of this detective work is making me hungry!" Ciel seemed to smirk at my strange optimism.

**~At the mansion~**

We opened the door to see a bowing Sebastian.

"Welcome home My Lord." Lau, Madam Red, Grell, and I dropped our jaws in shock.

"Your tea is awaiting you in the drawing room." He said as he took my coat and Ciel's hat.

"How'd you finish all of that!?"

"Well," He took out a long list. Including my little note page. His mouth rocketed like my own in some cases. Grell blushed, Madam Red's hat came off, and Lau just

stood there. I simply sighed and followed Ciel.

"At this, I've narrowed down my list to a Count Druitt. We'll have to come up with a plan to sneak a "young lady" to his party. It is the last one of the season." All eyes

turned to me.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

**~Time Skip~**

We were in a carriage on the way to Count Druitt's party. I was wearing a pink dress with black and white ribbon designs and multiple roses on it. Along with a pink

hat that covers my face a bit so no one will recognize me. Ciel was dressed in a blue coat with a matching mask with his covering his eye.

"He is a doctor whose lately held many parties at his house, hosting secret gatherings as well. Ciel, you will be dressed as a bystander who will watch over Sammy

when she's with Druitt. I will be her tutor." I inhaled nervously.

"You'll be fine. If you ever need anything, call for Sebastian, he'll come to you." Ciel said.

"You too. You _are_ my protection at least." I smiled and grabbed his hand. He almost blushed a little.

We were inside and I was walking with Sebastian by my side. We saw-

"Lizzy!" I hissed as we turned around.

"Calm down, we don't want to attract attention."

"If she sees me, she'll blow my cover." I saw a man with blonde hair and a white coat.

"Druitt!" We went in his direction. I heard Lizzy shout,

"Hey you! I like your dress!" We walked faster. Thankfully, a dance started and Lizzy was forced to wait as I "accidentally" bumped into Count Druitt.

"Oh! I'm so sorry My Lord." I said in my most delicate voice. I curtsied.

"Oh, no need for apology My Little Robin." I mentally shuddered.

"Mistress, I shall get you a glass of lemonade." Sebastian walked away. I fought the urge to plead for him to take me with him.

"I do hope you're enjoying yourself." He kissed my hand.

"Yes, I've been waiting to talk you all evening!" I said with excitement in my voice as he scanned my body. I mentally shivered.

"Oh?" He asked

"You see, I'm so very bored of dancing and eating. "

"What a spoiled Little Princess," He pulled me closer, hand on my waist.

"Looking for something more, entertaining?" His fingers danced across me waist. I bore through it.

"Oh? Is there something else we can do to entertain ourselves?" I said mischievously.

"Of course," He tilted my chin up a little.

"I'd be happy to show you, Robin. My Sweet Little Thing." _You can do this Sammy_. I thought.

"Oh? Is that so? Like what?" I had to find out before Lizzy was able to see me.

"Do you _really_ want to know? You might be a bit young." He said teasingly.

"My Lord, please stop the teasing, I'm still a lady after all." I glanced over at her. The dance ended. She started running over. He tilted my chin again.

"What keeps you so distracted My Pet?"

"It's nothing." _I'm doomed_. All of a sudden. A box (and Sebastian) dropped onto the ground.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Tonight's magic show will begin."

"I don't remember scheduling a magic show."

"My Lord, please, I've seen enough parlor tricks can we go?" I said, holding his hand in my own and making a pouting face.

"Of course, anything for you My Sweet." He led me up some stairs into a room.

"What is that stench? It's truly awful." I started getting dizzy and fell to the ground.

"Good Night."

I awoke to black. My hands were bound and I heard,

"This lovely maiden is very young, her hair and eyes match almost perfectly, matching adding to her value. You can have her whole or in parts. She would make an

excellent pet." _So that's what's going on. Human trafficking. _

"5,000 pounds!"

"6,000!"

"10,000!"

"10,000 going once, twice sold!" I was lifted and had my blindfold removed. What was I going to do? I looked to see a familiar mask. He nodded.

"Sebastian please help me!" I closed my eyes and heard grunts, gasps, and punches. I opened to see Sebastian and Ciel there. Ciel undid my binds.

"Thank you!" I shouted as I hugged him.

"I was so scared! I didn't see you or Sebastian so I panicked, sorry for not remembering what you said about calling Sebastian, I was just so frightened!" He hugged

me back, and said,

"Next time, don't let fear be your controller." I nodded. He let go and wiped my face free from tears.

We heard shouting.

"Master, that is the authorities. We must be going." He stooped down, picked Ciel and I up so that I was lying down on his chest. I blushed as Sebastian jumped out

the window. I got slowly drowsy, and got comfortable, and slept as I heard the wind blow through, my hair.

**~Backwards Time Skip~**

**Ciel's POV:**

I watched that creep flirt and fondle her like an antique. I had to hold in my rage so as not to blow my cover. Then, they went into another room. I had a feeling I

should follow the group I saw go through the back. I followed a strange gentleman. I saw a large crowd and a stage. I heard bidding going on.

"6,000!" I saw a small, pink shape in a cage. Human trafficking, I realized.

"10,000 going once going twice. Sold!" He removed the blindfold of the girl and I saw, Sammy.

She noticed me. I nodded, signaling her to call for Sebastian.

"Sebastian, please help me!" She shut her eyes and the lights went out as Sebastian took care of the guests. Everything was turned on again, and I went to undo

Sammy's binds. She got up and hugged me.

"Thank you! I was so scared! I didn't see you or Sebastian so I panicked, sorry for not remembering what you said about calling Sebastian," I wrapped my arms

around her waist

"I was just so frightened!" I released her, wiped a tear from her face.

"Next time, don't let fear be your controller." She nodded.

We heard shouting.

"Master, that is the authorities. We must be going." He stooped down, picked Sammy and I up so she was lying on my chest. Eventually, she fell asleep. I wrapped my

arms around her.

"I can say, this case is closed."

**A/N *UPDATE*: I realized I needed some editing so, the setting is now 1888. Thanks Vic the Super Saiyan!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: His Butler, Chance Encounter**

**A/N: Ne-How! I hope you guys enjoyed the super long one! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Sammy's POV:**

**Jack the Ripper Strikes Again!** Was the headline of the newspaper in front of us. I was wearing a black, short-sleeved, satin dress. I was shocked along with everyone else about the news. He was still out there. We'd all worked so hard, and Ciel looked as if he was going to scream. I gently held his hand, I was also mad as they were, but I had to control it, I didn't want to embarrass Ciel in front of his guests.

"We can't just sit here." I declared, standing up.

"We have to bust this creep. And I promise you Ciel, I'll do my best to help you achieve this."

**~Time Skip~**

"Obsessing over it won't help solve the case. Why don't you relax and let Sebastian handle it?" Madam Red said,

"Because, he's simply my chess piece. I control him and his movements." Ciel said, moving one of pawns without looking up.

Madam Red and Ciel were playing chess and I was sketching the fire place. All was peaceful. Too peaceful.

"Hey, where's Grell?" I asked, looking up from my drawing.

"Oh, he's out doing some errands for me." Madam Red explained,

"Now, you must've had other options besides patrolling London's underworld. I'm sure my sister, your mother, wanted something else for you. Yet, after they died, you returned to be the Queen's guard dog. Why? To avenge your parents?" She asked Ciel.

"I didn't do it for my parents. I did it for myself." Ciel said, stroking his ring.

"Ciel." I whispered. I pitied him. I knew he didn't want my pity, but still, I couldn't help it. I've never seen him smile. And I've tried so hard to make him. But you can't force someone to be happy.

"Ciel, you know I was never able to have children, so you were like a son to me. I don't want to see you get hurt. Please be careful." She looked at Sebastian.

"Please, protect him."

"It is my duty." He said with a small bow.

"Thank you." She turned to me.

"Sammy, you may not know this, but Ciel cares for you very much. You are very important to him. Please help him become happy one day. With this, I entrust you with doing." I nodded. But, Ciel? Care for me? I mean, he did save me from dying or getting tortured (Not physically but Lizzy for example) multiple times. But he only seemed to snap at me every now and then. I walked over, and asked,

"Why don't you draw with me? There isn't much to do." I handed him a torn page from my sketchbook. It was a rather large book and I hardly ever used it, for it had been a gift from Ben, and I'm almost out of paper. He took the sheet out and we sat down in front of the window and started sketching the garden.

***20 Minutes Later***

"What is that!?" I asked and laughed at Ciel's chicken scratch.

"What!? I don't have time to take drawing lessons!" He shouted, irritated. I fell back with laughter. It was fun. For me at least.

**Ciel's POV:**

She laughed as I studied her picture. It was amazing, every detail was sketched to the utmost perfection. Every tree branch, flower petal, and leaf was perfect. The image was perfectly captured in her drawing.

"Wow, yours is . . . Amazing."

"Hm? Oh thanks! I took lessons back in the day." She smiled, and then she let out a big yawn.

"Alright I'm going to bed. 'Night Ciel." She said, hugging me. And then walked out, leaving me with a warm feeling where her arms were.

"So Ciel, she certainly has you under her thumb. But remember, you have Lizzie, pay attention to her as well." Madam Red said, reminding me of the blonde little brat. I sighed.

"I'm going to retire. Sebastian, tomorrow, we have to get as much information as possible. We are going undercover."

**~The Next Day~**

I was dressed in a simple plaid dress. We had to look like commoners to scour the streets of London without being noticed.

"I realized, the murdered prostitutes have something in common besides their profession." Ciel said, disturbing the eerie silence.

"The most sleek, black hair. The glossy kind at that." Sebastian replied dreamily.

"Really? I never noticed." I said, twirling my own golden brown locks.

"But I still don't understand why he had to kill them all." Ciel said, frustrated.

"So lovely, so soft." Sebastian moaned softly,

"What?" I turned to him, petting a black alley cat.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Ciel shouted,

"I'm sorry, but she's just so soft, and beautiful." Suddenly, we heard a shriek.

"It came from over there!" I shouted.

"But how? No one could've passed us!" We ran to the end of the alley with a door at the end. Ciel reached it with me close behind. The door flew open, and blood spattered Ciel and I. I screamed and clutched Ciel for dear life. I felt Sebastian take the two of us and spin so I was still facing the door. Tears were flowing down my face. _So much blood._

"You've made quite a mess of yourself haven't you? Jack the Ripper?" Sebastian said, and at that moment, to my shock. Grell came out, covered in blood. I gasped. And more tears fell.

"N-no it's not what you think, I heard a scream so, and I followed it." He stuttered,

"You can drop the act. It's over." Sebastian replied coldly.

"Grell? W-Why?" Was all I managed to get out.

"You know, you played your role of helpless butler well, you had all of us fooled."

"Well, that's so sweet of you. I _am_ an actress." And then Grell started changing, he put on fake eyelashes, different glasses, and his hair became blood red.

"Now, let me formally introduce myself. Grell, Sutcliff, Grim Reaper. I'll call you Bassie. What do you say? Why don't we get along?" He, or she, blew a kiss at Sebastian.

We both shuddered.

"I admit, I was shocked when I first met you. I never expected a demon to play the role of a loyal dog." He said,

"Demon?"

"Oh, and you. There was always something about you that was strange. You're not from around here are you?" He told me, but I didn't respond.

"Not the point. Why would a divine being like you pretend to be a servant?" Sebastian asked,

"Well, let's just say it was out of love for a certain woman." Ciel and I gasped.

"Madam Red." Ciel said, turning around at her voice.

"Mm, so you _are_ smart." And out came the woman of the hour.

"Hello Ciel, Sebastian, and of course you too Sammy."

"I never knew someone could find out Grell's true form so easily." She mused.

"Naturally, you were on the suspect list from the very beginning. But all of your alibis were perfect." Ciel spat.

"Really? You would suspect your own aunt?"

"I was looking for a murderer. Whom it was meant nothing to me." I however, was filling up with tears. Madam had been like my real aunt here. I'd grown to care for her.

"No human could've been able to commit all those crimes unnoticed. But, if they had an inhuman accomplice, that could change the game. Naturally, you two were the only ones capable of that." I said quietly.

"Clever."

"I also noticed that all of the prostitutes had undergone a surgery at your hospital." Ciel noted.

"Here's a list." I pulled it out from my pocket.

"The only one still alive, well,_ was_ alive was Mary Kelly." I knew that she was the last victim. But I never told the others. So I knew how this would go down. One of us would not go home tonight. _A killer like this doesn't stop until he's forced to. One way or another. _Echoed through my head.

"Oh Ciel, if you'd only left it alone, we could played a game of chess again.

"So that's why you told Ciel to drop it." I queered.

"Yes, and because I care so much about my nephew." She said, pulling out a knife.

"But now. YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME!" I gasped as I heard a chainsaw rev. I shoved Ciel out of the way, and Sebastian picked me up and jumped away from the attack.

"What is that?" Ciel asked.

"You've never seen a chainsaw before?" I asked,

"No, reaper's use weapons to harness soul's that is his reaper's scythe." Sebastian explained,

"Don't call it that! It's so much more than a stupid scythe! I worked so hard to perfect this baby! It can hack anyone into pieces!" Grell said, licking his razor sharp teeth.

"Amazing." I said sarcastically.

"You know, red is my favorite color! It's perfect for everything from hair to lipstick! So I painted all those women in pretty red. Now I'll do the same to you! I'm more deadly efficient than I appear." Grell sung, Ciel reached for the bandage covering his eye,

"Sebastian, I order you in the name of the queen. Put an end to Jack the Ripper." His eye opened so I could see his contract seal.

"Of course my Young Lord." And so they dueled, and they were evenly matched. If only Grell would stop with the gross and weird comments.

"You're still the Queen's guard dog. Well, if it's hunt or be hunted," She raised her knife.

"There's only one thing I can do!" She started running. I shoved Ciel out of the way and she cut my arm. It stung, but I took the ribbon out of my hair, and quickly tied it to stop the bleeding.

"Why would you do this!? You're a doctor!" I shouted

"You wouldn't understand, you're just a child!" She ran towards me, but Ciel shoved me out of the way.

"Ciel!" She was gripping his throat mine tightened as well, most likely out of fear.

"You shouldn't have been born!" She was about to stab him when, she hesitated.

"Sister." She whispered.

"Master!" Sebastian shouted. I saw blood. But I realized, Madam Red didn't have a scratch on her. But Sebastian had a large cut on his arm.

"Sebastian!" I shouted,

"How sweet Bassie! Risk your limb for that kid! Sweet. Although you Madam are quite a disappointment. Hurry up and kill the brat!" Grell shouted with a growl.

"I-I can't. I love them too much. I can't kill their beloved son." Madam Red sobbed.

"Really? You're getting all soft hearted on me? After all those deaths? If you don't end him, he'll end you!"

"Madam." Ciel whispered.

"I can't! This child is my-" Grell drove his chainsaw through her. A deep, stabbing pain cut through my chest.

"Too late!" Blood poured out of her mouth and chest. But before she landed on the ground, rolls of film formed around her body. We watched her life flash before our very eyes.

_Red. I hate the color. But one day, that man came, and I fell in love with him. But he chose my sister. But I couldn't bring myself to hate them. Because I found my own love, and we were to have our own child together! But then. The accident came, and I lost my husband, child, brother, and my sister. Their mansion was engulfed in the red, red then, I met my reaper, and we dressed all the women in red. Blood red. And then, he came back to me, Ciel. And I thought to myself, if he could come back, why couldn't my sister?_ It ended at that.

"What a disappointment. I really did love you. But you were just another woman. You don't have what it takes to where the color red. It's over. Goodbye Madam Red." Grell said, taken her red coat and started walking. I was crying now. I knelt besides her, and covered my eyes, sobbing. Ciel came over, and closed her now dead eyes. He sat next to me.

"Well. What are you waiting for?" Ciel asked, catching us off guard.

"I told you to put an end to Jack the Ripper. He's still alive. Finish him!" He ordered,

"As you wish, My Lord."

"Oh. I was going to spare you Bessie. But if you insist. I'll send you all to Heaven together!" Grell giggled,

"Do demons even go to Heaven?" I asked Ciel. He shrugged.

"You see, I'm simply one Hell of a butler."

**A/N: Ooh! Cliffhanger!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: His Butler, at the funeral**

**A/N: Bonjour! It was kind of hard to do this so it'll be short. I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! Just try to enjoy the early story! Oh yeah, if you guys were wondering why I made Grell a dude, I went online so, if I'm wrong tell me and I'll edit it! And I switched dresses for Sammy. (Just so you know)**

**Disclaimer: DON'T FRIGGIN' OWN IT!**

**Sammy's POV:**

Ciel covered her body with the coat Sebastian gave him as best as he could. I noticed in his pocket, was a gun.

"Ciel, you didn't kill her when she attacked you." I realized,

"I didn't need to, she hesitated." But I knew the truth. I wrapped my arms around him and I let myself cry. All of a sudden, I heard a squelch, and we looked up to see Sebastian get slashed in the chest and blood squirt out.

"Oh, Bassie! I can't wait to see your cinematic life! It must be much better than any human's!" The picture that first popped up was, Tanaka?

"What!? What is this!?" I giggled, remembering all my times with the guys as they played in Sebastian's cinematic life.

"That's what my life's been like for the past two years. I apologize, but you must pay for the juicy bits." Sebastian said, winking at him.

"So, Bassie, are you finally going to fight me seriously?" Grell growled,

"I guess I have no other choice." He sighed. He took off his tailcoat, and charged at Grell. I saw Grell aim for his head when, Sebastian threw his coat into Grell's death scythe.

"What!?" Grell shrieked.

"It's the finest Yorkshire wool. Once caught in something, it's hardly ever able to get unstuck."

"Why!? How could you do this to me Bassie!" Sebastian walked up to him, happily cracking his knuckles.

"Wait! One request! Not the face!" And with that, he punched him in the face, kicking as well. Eventually, he landed on the ground. Along with his reaper's scythe.

"I'll get you." Grell muttered.

"Oh dear, looks like you can't kill a reaper with bare fists alone." Sebastian said, and took the chainsaw, and ripped out the tailcoat.

"Now that's unstuck."

"Wait! Please!" Grell shouted as Sebastian stepped on his face.

"Master, he still is a divine being. Are you prepared to face any consequences that come with killing him?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Ciel demanded.

"Of course not."

"Wait! I know who killed the kid's parents!" Grell said, catching Ciel and I off guard. Grell aimed the chainsaw when, something blocked him. We looked up and saw a man in a black coat and black glasses, with garden shears? Blocking Sebastian's attack.

"I'm sorry for interrupting. Allow me to introduce myself. I am William T. Spears of the Grim Reaper's Staffing Society. I'm here to retrieve that reaper there." He said in a monotone voice, and jumped off the roof.

"William! Oh William did you come to-Ugh!" Grell cried, until William ended up stepping on his face.

"Attention Reaper Grell Sutcliff," He said, reading from a large book.

"You have violated several reapers' codes. 1: You killed people not on the to-die list. 2: You killed with an unauthorized reaper's scythe. 3: You offered strictly classified information about the murders of the Phantomhives." He jumped off of Grell's head, and bowed to Sebastian.

"I'm sorry for the trouble this wretch has caused you. Please accept my card. Honestly, I never thought I'd find myself bowing to demon scum like you." William muttered,

"Well then," Sebastian said, looking offended.

"Try to take care of your minions better."

"You seem to be a tame dog. That makes you not as dangerous as the rabid mongrels running around." He grabbed Grell by his hair and said,

"Come along Grell, we're already shorthanded and here you are giving me even more overtime. The Board will not be pleased." Sebastian threw the death scythe, at William, who caught it with his index and middle finger.

"I assume you'll want that back." He said with a smile.

"Yes." He dropped it onto Grell.

"And you." William glanced towards me.

"We know more about you then you think. Rest assured that you won't die in this time unless you chose to." And with that, he dragged Grell away. I didn't know how to respond. I was in shock. I wouldn't die here. Did that mean I was eventually going to find my way home?

"I'm sorry Master; I let half of Jack the Ripper to get away." Sebastian said, disturbing my thoughts.

"It's alright. It's done." Ciel said, and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Let's go home. I can make some hot chocolate as Miss Sammy has taught me to make." Sebastian said,

"That' sounds nice." He stood, and wavered. He started to lean against me.

"Ciel-" I started,

"Get your hands off of me!" He smacked them away.

"Ciel,"

"I can stand on my own two feet. I'm just tired." He muttered.

**~Next Day~**

"The church is really crowded today." The older boy said,

"I wonder why?" His little sister asked,

"I don't know." The boy replied,

"But you're older than us, shouldn't you know everything?" The younger brother shouted,

"You're stupid."

"Hey! I'm only 12 I don't know everything!" I giggled as I came up behind them. But it was half-hearted.

"You don't want to know." I said. I was wearing a black, short-sleeved dress with straps around my neck, a black umbrella in my hand.

"It's very sad. It's good you don't know what's going on at this age." I said,

"How do you know then?" You're about my age." The older boy questioned.

"Yes. I'll explain. Today, a special woman that was very dear to me even though I'd just met her has fallen asleep."

"Asleep?" The little girl asked.

"Yes, and she won't wake up for a while. So everyone's here to say goodnight." The older boy looked like he understood.

"Now, I must go." I walked behind Ciel as he went into the church with Madam Red's red dress draped over his shoulder. When we got in people started gossiping. I glared in their direction. He sat down next to the coffin, placed the dress over her, and murmured,

"White never suited you. You belong in red. The color of passion and spider lilies." I watched as Sebastian let the rose petals flow into the church. I smiled. _Goodbye Madam. We'll miss you_. I thought as a few tears dripped out of my eyes.

"Rest in peace. Madam Red."

**~Time Skip~**

"So. You're not going to tell the Queen the true identity of Jack the Ripper?" Lau asked.

"She simply instructed me to stop the incidents. Which I have." Ciel explained,

"Ah, the world is like quicksand. You just find yourself sinking deeper and deeper. But you won't cry out for help. No, none of us will hear Lord Phantomhive cry out for help. He's too proud for that." Lau mocked,

"Now that you mention it, opium dens have become a problem. If you want, you can leave and go back to your own country." Ciel threatened.

"But I still have so much to learn about this country. Besides, that would mean I'd have to start a new business and that sounds like so much work. I'll expect more challenges from you soon My Lord." He said, waving.

"Weirdo." I muttered

"We have somewhere to go. Come." I hurried after him.

**~At the graveyard~**

**Mary Jean Kelly 1863-1888** Read the gravestone. I bowed my head in respect. I remembered my friend Maria, I would always Ann Marie. I smiled; she would always think my fascination with Jack the Ripper was gross. Now, I knew it was much more devastating than gross.

"Here she his." I said breathlessly.

"Yes, my last customer from Jack the Ripper." The Undertaker said.

"She was an immigrant; no family members came to claim her body." Ciel sad,

"Lord Phantomhive here paid for her funeral then himself." The Undertaker said, poking at Ciel's face. I smiled.

"That was very noble of you Ciel."

"No. The noble thing to do was to save her. But no, I was to pre occupied with apprehending them. But I let her die, along with my aunt."

"Well, you regret it My Lord?" Undertaker queered,

"No. I did what Her Majesty wanted, and stopped Jack the Ripper."

"It's not really fair, she just sits back and watches you do the dirty work." I muttered.

"That's what I do; it's passed down through generations, like this ring." He held it up.

"Well then, call again if you ever need my assistance. You two and that girlfriend of yours are always welcome." Undertaker said happily,

"Is this place just filled with the world's weirdest people?" I asked, but Ciel was looking down at the grave

"No matter what you say, I thought it was very noble. Don't bring yourself down like that. I just have one question. Why didn't you kill her?"

"Because it was Sebastian's job." But I could see it in his eyes that he was lying. I sighed.

"Yes but still, you stopped him from killing her too."

"She hesitated. I didn't need protection. That's why I don't hesitate." He said coldly.

"Of course, use me, use us all. Even if the dead pile at your feet. The King is all that matters." Sebastian said. But I had never thought of it that way. Then again, life was just a game.

"Sebastian, Sammy. You are the two people who must never leave me. You will be by my side always." I smiled,

"Yes Ciel." I said, hugging him even as he tried not to struggle.

"Of course Master."

_I'll be there. Even if you hate me, I will follow you like a lost puppy. Until I return home. _The last thought haunted me. But I knew thanks to William, I was going to go home one day. And I'll have to leave them all behind, no matter how much I love them. But for now, I was going to cherish and love them as long as I could.

**A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed that! See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: His Butler, Merrymaking**

**A/N: Hallo! I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE! I went camping at Hershey Park. OMG you guys have to look at this channel on YouTube! It's called Mezmir. For all you Vocaloid fans, My Little Pony fans and Gakupo fans, this is for you! Oh yeah, guys, PLEASE review! I only have 8! Also, for all you Finny fans, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is, Sammy will be taking up a lot of his main parts in this chapter. The good news is, I'm making a translated video of his character song. So, please don't hate me! Enjoy!**

**Sammy's POV:**

"Holiday! Holiday! We're going on a holiday!" I smiled, the guys looked so happy that Ciel was taking them on holiday with us. I was wearing the only traveling outfit Ciel owned, it was black and had buttons on the front and had long sleeves. Thankfully, I could change when we got into town. It was _so_ itchy.

"Why couldn't I sit with them again?" I whined again.

"Because, technically you're my guest, and if word spreads that I make my guests sit with my servants, it will brand me evil and put my business into shatters." I sighed.

"Well, it was very nice of you to bring them. I'm sure I would've gotten lonely without them." I said, smiling a thank you.

"Well I couldn't leave them alone; I'd probably find my mansion in shatters." Ciel huffed. I don't know why he even bothers with the "tough noble" act. Everyone knows that deep down he loves the guys like his own family.

I sighed and simply turned around, resting on my elbows behind the guys' car.

"I'm so excited! A resort!" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

"I know right! I wonder what kind of people we'll meet!" I always loved that about traveling, meeting new people wherever I go.

"I guess that the Young Master can be quite generous at this time of the year." Baldo said.

"He does have a heart you know? He's not a rock." I giggled, and Baldo simply shrugged.

"We're here." Ciel announced.

"Wow! Finally!" But we were shocked to find a tree next to a sign that said Houndsworth. A tree covered with collars, chains and spikes.

"Oh yes, one more thing I forgot to mention. The resort that the Queen's planning, it's yet to be constructed." Ciel said evilly.

"Yes Master." The guys said sadly as we did another look over at the dead tree.

"Oh. Ho. Ho. Ho." Tanaka said peacefully. I turned around so that I was facing Ciel again.

"Stare." I said, slowly boring into his back with my eyes until he finally turned to face me, looking quite aggravated.

"What!?" He demanded.

"That was a real jerky thing to do."

"I simply forgot to mention a small detail." He said stubbornly.

"So, what duties does the Queen's Loyal Guard Dog have in Houndsworth?" I inquired.

"There were once events held here, a bear was chained up, and dogs slowly bit it, killing it." I gave him a horrified expression. _Why on earth would he tell me that!? _I thought to myself.

"That's horrible!"

"Indeed, but it was banned when the animal cruelty acts were passed. But they found a loophole. They couldn't have the dogs attack the bears, but they could have the dog's attack-"

"Other dogs." I finished for him.

"Precisely. And it breaks Her Majesty's heart. So, naturally I'm going to take care of it."

"Oh. I was wondering why you were dragging us out to the middle of nowhere. Still, I think you're sweet to take a stand for the dogs." I said, smiling at his annoyed expression.

"I'm not a particular fan of dogs. I am a cat person." Sebastian said.

"Woof." Ciel said, with a smirk.

"Look! Someone actually lives here!" Finny shouted, as we approached an old lady with a baby carriage.

"Here! Let me help you." Finny volunteered, jumping out.

"Careful Finny! If you're not careful, you might hurt the baby!" Mey-Rin warned.

"What's that?" He asked. As he lifted up the carriage over his head! He threw it down.

"I'm so sorry!" He cried.

"Is the baby OK!?" Mey-Rin asked worriedly, but when we looked in the carriage, there was a dog-like skull wrapped inside a blanket.

"Huh!?" We all exclaimed in shock.

"There is no baby. There is no babe anymore. The white dog's a good dog. A good dog, good. The black dog's a bad dog. A bad dog, bad." She muttered, as we all just stood there, trying to process what just happened.

"Oh yes, and we're also investigating the town. Villagers have been getting killed lately. The town's shrunk to a third of its population over the past 10 years."

"Great. We're in a crazy killer town too." I muttered. Eventually, we passed a gorgeous lake, and a sign that said 2 kilometers until we reached Houndsworth.

"Wow! Now this looks like a place worth staying!" We soon reached the town, and just like the sign, it was very dreary, there was a cage full of frightening dogs and next to them, I saw a man playing with a dog.

"Ah! I would let him pet me!" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

"Calm down, Mey-Rin." I laughed. He did seem quite nice, so I jumped out.

"Sammy!" Ciel growled, but I ignored him.

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked.

"James. Welcome. Are you visiting Houndsworth?" He asked, standing.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, we're on our way to Lord Barrymore's house now. Eh, Bartlemore? Well, whatever his name is."

"Ah, Lord Barrymore." He said, almost grimly. I noticed his discomfort and changed the subject quickly.

"He's a gorgeous dog." I bent down and let him sniff me, and he licked my hand. I laughed, his smooth tongue tickled against my hand.

"He seems to like you." James said smiling, and I smiled back to him.

"Does he know shake?"

"Shake?" James asked, confused.

"Here, I'll show you, give me a treat." He handed me one as I sat down on my knees, ignoring the itchy torment.

"First, you take his paw in your own, and shake. Like this." After a few minutes, Jack **(A/N: I just made that up off the top of my head)** could shake, roll over, and stay. Not perfectly, but I'd given James something to work with.

"Wow! You're quite the professional aren't you?"

"Oh no, just, I had a dog once. I used to play with her a lot." I smiled, remembering Jackie. She was a gift for my second birthday; she was a beagle, corgi mix. Ben and I used to play with her and train her in our spare time.

"Sammy! It's been long enough, we're late." Ciel shouted sternly.

"Aw, just a little longer?" I begged.

"No. Let's go."

"Well, bye James. I hope I'll see you around." I smiled and ran off.

"Goodbye, enjoy your stay!" I heard him shout behind me, I looked back to see him waving, I waved back. I giggled as Jack tackled him.

"Honestly, if you're going to jump out constantly, just walk." Ciel complained.

"In these shoes? No way." The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful, until finally, we arrived at a large house. A woman with white hair and a maid's uniform approached the carriage.

"Hello, you are the Earl of Phantomhive correct?" She asked Sebastian, who seemed to scrutinize her.

"Yes." He said warily.

"Welcome to Barrymore Castle. My master awaits your arrival." She said, bowing, and we all gawked as she stood back up.

"Wow, you're really pretty." I complimented.

"Hey," Baldo said, along with a low whistle.

"She's lovely yes she is!" Mey-Rin exclaimed, and Finny stared at her, blushing. She led Ciel, Sebastian, and I into a room with dog and animal heads mounted on the walls.

"I hate hunting." I growled.

"I mean, how would you feel if a deer came over, shot you, and brought you home saying, 'Look! I got a twenty-two year old!' I mean, seriously?" Ciel snickered. I heard whipping, and saw a scary looking man whipping Angela!

"Who is this Chihuahua!? I told you to bring me the Queen's guard dog!" I snickered, imagining Ciel with giant, fluffy ears. Then I focused on Angela again.

"Move Sebastian," Ciel said.

"Yes Master." He grabbed the dude's hand.

"What are you doing you filthy Doberman!? Someone should train you better! Let go of me!" The man shouted, writhing in Sebastian's grasp.

"Well you have no right to hurt her!" I shouted.

"Who are you!?" He demanded.

"Well from the sound of it, you've already received my letter. I am Ciel, the Earl of Phantomhive. And this is my friend, Samantha Lee."

"Pleasure." I said between gritted teeth.

"You mean to tell me, a toy poodle is the Queen's guard dog?" Do I need to add that he shouted?

"You're not a fan of small breeds are you Lord Henry? Now that's hardly fair." Eventually, we were able to sit down and have some tea. Angela tried to lift a tea cup, but her bruised hands were shaking too violently.

"Please Miss, allow me," Sebastian took the cup from her and started pouring instead.

"Now, we wanted to discuss-" I started,

"There's nothing to discuss. I'm not giving up my land to anyone."

"Why is that?" Ciel asked.

"Because of the curse." _Of course_. I thought. I'd read too many books where they blame things on curses.

"Curse?"

"This town and its' dogs have been around for centuries. Anyone who interferes with us will be cursed. Even the Queen cannot lift the curse! Anyone who interferes with Barrymore will be met with an unimaginable end!" Barrymore shouted ominously.

"Fascinating. You've peeked my interest. I'd like to hear more Lord Henry." Ciel mocked. I chewed my bottom lip, a habit that's grown whenever I got nervous. Right now, I was nervous Lord Henry might hit Ciel. Thankfully, he just growled.

**~Time Skip~**

I was with the guys and Angela in the servant's quarters. I wasn't allowed to wear any of my own clothes because it was "disrespectful" according to Sebastian. So at least I've changed into a more comfortable red dress with straps and a wrinkle pattern on the front.

"So you're the only one working in this whole place?" I asked, in wonder.

"Wow! How do you do it!?" Mey-Rin asked.

"And with that creep!" I added.

"Really, it's nothing, I promise you. Besides, I'm a mess most of the time." Angela said modestly.

"If you ever need help, you know where to find us." Baldo reassured.

"That's right; we servants got to stick together." Mey-Rin said.

"Yeah!" I cheered, causing Angela to turn to me.

"But you're not a servant? Yet, you insist on staying with them and myself."

"Well, I don't really like hanging out with the nobles. They're really snobby and boring." Angela laughed at this, and so did the guys. Suddenly, a bell rang from the bed room.

"Dang! This guy has a lot of rooms!" I exclaimed, looking at the hundreds of labeled bells.

"Please excuse me; my master's calling for me." She said, and bowed, rushing away.

"Bye!" I shouted. I saw Finny staring at her, again happily.

"Ooh! Someone's in love!" Finny turned bright red.

"N-No I'm not!" I giggled.

**~Time Skip~**

I was with Ciel and Sebastian in Ciel's room. I was waiting there because I didn't want to be alone in a room where a wolf head was hanging above my own. So, I was sleeping in his room on the couch. Ciel was reading and I was drawing, and everything was quiet, until Angela came in.

"I'm sorry for intruding." She said, bowing.

"What is it? My young master and his friend were just about to retire." Sebastian said, sounding annoyed.

"I have a message. Leave Houndsworth, leave Barrymore Castle please, I beg you."

"Why?" I asked as I looked up from my drawing of the woods.

"Because-"

_HOWOOOOOOOOOL_

She was suddenly interrupted by a loud howl. We gasped as a shadow of a wolf appeared in the window.

"No! The demon hound is coming!" Angela cried.

"The what!?" Ciel demanded.

"Guys! Look!" A glowing figure with glowing footprints was running down the path into town. I could see the villagers turning their lights on.

"The demon hound!"

"Help!"

"Who's the bad dog!?" I heard their cries as Ciel and I examined the footprints.

"Master!"

"Angela!" The guys shouted, and came out in their nightgowns and all.

"What's all the fuss about?"

"The demon hound is out!" Angela shouted.

"Demon hound?" I asked,

"It causes great fear in the village. Anyone who disappoints my master is punished by the demon hound. There's no way to escape it." Angela said dramatically.

"Hmm, that sounds suspicious." I noted.

"Angela!" A group of townspeople had gathered with torches.

"Find Lord Barrymore at once! The demon hound has struck again." A man with a huge mustache said.

"Who was the punished one?" We traveled to find the mutilated, dead body of-

"James." I whispered, my eyes tearing. I knelt by him. His body was bloodied and beaten. I saw Jack come over and lick his master's face affectionately.

"Stand back!" I turned to see Lord Barrymore, and suddenly a great rage built up inside of me. I stood.

"How could you!" I ran at him, fists poised, but I was held back by Ciel.

"He was innocent! You had no right to hurt him!" I was crying now. I wrenched myself out of Ciel's grip and sunk down next to James, sobbing. Jack licked me again.

"Why was he the bad dog?" One of the townspeople asked.

"He had broken the restrictions of the number of dogs you could own, he had six. One more than you were allowed to own." I sobbed angrily again. I stood.

"Are you kidding me!? He had one more dog than allowed. And you killed him!"

"I did nothing. This was all the work of the demon hound." I realized that he wasn't shouting. That meant he might've been speaking honestly, and that he was afraid.

"I'm sorry for accusing you." I mumbled, but I was still angry.

"I want to take Jack. He was the reason James died anyway." I choked out.

"No. He will be used to fight."

"What!? No! I won't let you!" This time, the guys had to hold me down. I saw Jack being held by the collar, being led away.

"No! Jack." I sobbed into Ciel's shoulder. I felt myself being lifted up. I think I fell asleep, because I woke up with the sun shining on my face. I saw Ciel in a chair, sleeping silently.

"Ciel! Wait, why am I in your bed?" He looked up at me, with exhausted eyes.

"Because, you went through a harsh night last night." The horrible memories flooded back to me. I started to cry again.

"Oh please, not again." Ciel complained, clearly annoyed.

"No, it's just that, I'm glad James doesn't have to suffer in this hell anymore." I sniffed.

"But Jack." I shook my head, I couldn't think of it.

"He escaped." Ciel said, making my tears stop.

"He ran off after we left. They haven't found him yet." I gasped and ran over to Ciel so I could hug him.

"Thank you!" He struggled and tried to shake me off, but resistance was futile.

"Why don't you join Mey-Rin and the others." He suggested tiredly.

**~Time Skip~**

Well, the guys weren't much fun either. In fact, we were all moping sullenly.

"Worst. Holiday. Ever." Baldo muttered.

"I hear ya." I sighed.

"What's the matter?" We all looked up to see Sebastian.

"You were all so excited on the way here."

"Yeah well, that was before." I smiled a bit at Baldo's attitude.

"Well c'mon, it's holiday." He held up a picnic basket and ugly giant shirts.

"Huh?" We asked curiously.

**~Time Skip~**

"Woohoo!" Baldo, Finny and I jumped into the water. I was wearing my swim shirt over my bikini and some short leggings. I didn't want to give some old people heart attacks.

"This feels great! I haven't swum like this since I got here!" I laughed and splashed Baldo with the clear, blue lake water.

"Mey-Rin aren't you coming in?" I shouted.

"No! This outfit is to embarrassing!" She said from inside the changing room.

"No it's not! C'mon Mey-Rin! The water's great!" Finny said, falling backwards into the water. She came out in a red and white swimsuit with a tiny hat.

"This is so humiliating!" I must say, the outfit was hideous but, it's not like they had modern fashion magazines here.

"You look great!" I must admit she _did_ make it look pretty good.

"And I bet you'd look even better without the glasses." Baldo teased, lunging for her giant circles for glasses.

"No!" They went into a splash frenzy. I laughed and walked over to Ciel, who was reading on a beach chair.

"Aren't you coming in?" I asked, but he ignored me and kept on reading.

"It's not like you can't- _Oh_, I see. You can't swim can you?" I teased. He just kept on ignoring me though, head bent and not moving.

"Well that is not happening on my watch."

**~(Abnormally Painful) Time Skip~**

"Let go!" Ciel cried out, as I dragged him into the water. I used to go rock climbing with Ben, which is _really_ paying off right now. He tried to storm off, but I wouldn't let him. Finally, we got deep enough for him to at least stand in the water that was waist high.

"Now, first you need to-" I was interrupted, for a crowd of villagers with torches were running up the shore.

"We caught the bad dog!"

"James' dog has been caught!" The water suddenly went cold.

**~Time Skip~**

We ran to see a half circle arena, defended with a wall with stakes poking out of the top. And in the middle, shaking and scared, was Jack. I suddenly saw five dogs going after him. I screamed.

"No!" I ran, breaking free of the restraints (The guys and Ciel) and ran towards Jack, I shoved my way through the dogs.

"NO!" I shouted and pointed downward. The dogs started whimpering and ran towards their masters.

"Bad dogs!"

"How'd she do that?"

"She's the demon queen." I ignored them and started untying Jack's chain.

"No!" A voice from behind me yelled, and I turned. Only to be met in the face with a wooden club. I awoke in chains, Ciel next to me. The guys and Jack were also tied up.

"They should be punished. But this Pomeranian is the Queen's guard dog. If you leave and advise Her Majesty never to interfere with us again, we might reach an agreement." Ciel scoffed.

"How pathetic. You rely on tricks and schemes even though we know you're a fake." He said confidently.

"If that's your decision, finish them!" But the dogs wouldn't come. I smiled, and looked up to see Sebastian on top of the poles we were tied to.

"Come." He commanded. The dogs came forward slowly, tail in between their legs, and heads bowed.

"Good dogs." Sebastian said from behind me, and came out, causing the dogs to whimper in response.

"There. Now, what were you saying Lord Henry? Oh yes. Everyone. There is no such thing as a demon hound or curse. Just a crazy old man, insane with power." Ciel said, after Sebastian undid his chains with a snap.

"Exhibit A," Sebastian said, and pulled a dog skull out of the inside of his coat.

"I confirmed that these match the teeth marks found on James." Sebastian said, causing the villagers to turn to Barrymore.

"And, look behind you." I pointed to the dog shadow projection. I figured this out when I thought of Batman.

"It's just a projector, and the glowing footprints are just glowing chemicals poured onto the dogs." Ciel explained, as I walked over to Jack.

"Now you can finally rest. Good night." I took the fabric from his mouth and handed it to Sebastian. And his eyes closed. They wouldn't open again.

"Exhibit B, this fabric that matches Lord Henry's clothes exactly." The villagers started surrounding Lord Henry.

"You lied to us!"

"We trusted you!" They carried him off and left us. Sebastian and I undid the others. I walked back to Jack.

"You were such a good boy. Such a good boy." I whispered, and started crying again, hugging him to me.

"Another reason I hate dogs." Sebastian said. But I ignored him.

"I want to bury him. Give him a proper burial." I stood as it started to rain.

**~Time Skip~**

I was with Ciel and Sebastian again, getting ready for bed.

"This case is closed." Ciel said, lying down to go to bed.

"AAAAHH!" We heard Mey-Rin shriek, and we ran downstairs.

"What the hell!?" Baldo shouted as we ran.

"A-ah…" She muttered. We looked at Lord Barrymore's cell. Blood was spattered and Lord Barrymore was gone.

**A/N: IT'S FINALLY DONE! Thanks for your patience!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: His Butler, Training**

**Hey guys. I just went through a break up. So, if this chapter is sucky, I'm sorry. I'm just in that stage of the break up. Thanks for al**

**l your support, it really **

**helped me when I saw how many views I got. Thank you so much. But. **_**Please **_** review! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLACK BUTLER. I don't know if you've noticed but, this is _really_ annoying.**

**Sammy's POV: **

"W-Where is he?" I stuttered

"Bloody hell." Baldo muttered. Angela rushed over.

"Where's Lord Barrymore?"

"That's what we're all wondering." I muttered, annoyed. Suddenly, pounding came at the door. We all went upstairs and opened the door to a man half soaked from

the rain.

"The demon hound." He panted. _Oh no._ I thought and started chewing at my lip again.

"He's back." We followed him to the arena where the previous events happened. The villagers were kneeling and chanting,

"The white dog's a good dog. A good dog, good. The black dog's a bad dog. A bad dog, bad. He'll eat your flesh down to the bone, the bone. He'll gobble you up 'till

you're gone…" **(A/N: I couldn't understand the rest of what they were saying…)** Baldo growled and bent down to a nearby villager.

"Snap out of it! What's wrong with you!?" A clap of thunder interrupted him, and we looked to see the face of Lord Barrymore. Dead, Lord Barrymore. His eyes rolled

back into his head, and blood everywhere. A flashback from the Ripper case flashed in front of my eyes. The guys screamed. Sebastian walked over to him and

observed the body. The villagers were crying out,

"Oh demon hound!"

"Please forgive us!" Angela gasped, and fainted.

"Angela!" Finny shouted as he picked her up.

**~At the Mansion~**

"How unfortunate. Just as the case was closed, this occurs." Sebastian said.

"Are you quite finished?" Ciel asked, annoyed.

"How's Angela?" I asked.

"We put 'er to bed. She seemed tired yes she did." Mey-Rin said.

"Too pi'iful to watch. Poor bird." Baldo said.

"This village isolated itself from the world, and I thought that Lord Barrymore had created the demon hound to have better control over the village, but I was wrong."

"What about the bite wounds? The villagers might be right, there might really be a demon hound." I shuddered.

"Well, I'm sure it can't be _that_ demonic. Every creature has a dark and light side." I offered. Ciel scoffed at me. I flushed madly.

"Maybe he's mad for being blamed for Lord Barrymore's mistakes." Mey-Rin said.

"Perhaps, but for now, we only know one thing. It was _not_ human." I shuddered.

"That means the hound has to be real. And that it was the hound that killed James." I growled the last part.

**~Time Skip~**

I was with Ciel and Sebastian getting ready for bed. I was fluffing up the pillows on the large couch and I finally spread out the blanket. There was a long, awkward

silence.

"Is something wrong Ciel?" I asked.

"It's about what you said Sebastian. How you phrased it. How it wasn't human. Do you think that bloody reaper got himself in this?" I shuddered at the thought of

Grell and Madam Red.

"It can't be. He would be, quote-on-quote 'hacked to pieces' remember?" Remembering Grell's death scythe.

"Plus, I'm sure that there are other beings like Grell and Sebastian out there. No offense Sebastian."

"None taken, but I'm very proud of the two of you. You seem to be learning more and more every day." He said as he picked up Ciel's clothes and hung them in the

closet.

"But I don't believe Mey-Rin's comment was entirely incorrect. The hound was after Lord Henry after all. I don't think anyone else is in danger at the moment."

"But I don't think that's enough to close the case." I said, resting my arms on the back of the couch.

"Ah such loyalty you two have."

"That's not it either. Ever since we've got here, you've been acting weird. This case has you almost rattled instead of your normal, calm state." I smiled.

"As I said you two learn faster every day."

**~Time Skip~**

I was with Tanaka in the servants' quarters waiting for the guys to wake up. I was wearing a black and purple dress with a top that looked like mini jacket. Eventually,

Baldo walked in, followed by Mey-Rin.

"'Morning everyone!" I smiled.

"Good morning." Baldo said as he stretched. Finny walked in with bags under his eyes and he looked like he was up all night.

"Finny are you alright?" I asked.

"Just fine." But I could tell he was lying.

"I'll explain it to you la'er Sammy." Mey-Rin said. Angela walked in carrying a tray with a pitcher, a basket of bread, and some cups. Finny immediately woke up.

"Ah, good morning." She said.

"Angela, are you sure you should be working?" I asked.

"Trust me, I'm fine. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you yesterday." She said as she put the tray down.

"My master would be most disappointed in my weak behavior in front of guests. He always insisted on courtesy first." I mentally sighed. Lord Barrymore had gotten

into Angela's head that she should be submissive.

"Oh, are you quite alright? You look so pale. " She asked when she noticed Finny's negative aura. She reached out to touch him, but he backed up to the wall and said,

"I'm sick! Don't touch me or you'll get it too!" He shouted.

"Bye!" And off he ran, leaving the usual dust cloud behind him.

"For a sick guy, he sure can run." I commented.

"I'll go after him." Mey-Rin said, and she too was gone.

"Oh! What time is it? I have to meet Sebastian and Ciel for breakfast! Sorry Angela, but I'll take two or three rolls to go." I grabbed them and ran out.

**~In the Dining Room~**

"Today's tea features a cabinet pudding, it was made with local blackberries." Sebastian announced as I sat down.

"Yum!" I licked my lips in appreciation.

"You're certainly relaxed." Ciel commented.

"Well we are in no hurry today." He said, suddenly, Finny and Mey-Rin burst through the door.

"Sebastian! Hurry!" Mey-Rin shouted. I giggled at the irony.

"Calm down, what's the matter?" Sebastian asked disappointedly.

"We've looked all over but we can't find Angela!" Finny shouted.

"Oh, that's it? She went out to get some herbs for her tea." I answered, taking a bite of the pudding and gagging.

"Right now? Why would she?"

"There's a demon hound loose!" Baldo and I gasped, the nasty pudding falling out of my mouth "accidently".

"She was worried! With you being sick and everything." I said standing up.

"Me?" Finny glared and ran out the door.

"C'mon Tanaka!" Baldo shouted. Tanaka was in full gear, gun and everything.

"Now that's the spirit! Now let's move out!"

"Wait for me!" I broke the heel off my uncomfortable shoes and ran after them.

"Sammy! Those were expensive shoes!" Ciel yelled.

"Sorry! I'll pay you back after I'm done SAVING SOMEONE'S LIFE!" I shouted over my shoulder.

**~In the Woods~**

"Angela!"

"Angela!"

"Angela!" We shouted for what seemed like endless hours.

"It's been-" I checked the watch I borrowed from Ciel.

"Fifteen minutes…" I hung my head. All of a sudden I heard Mey-Rin scream.

"What's wrong!?" We all rushed to her side.

"A…h…t…." She stuttered and pointed a shaky finger towards a field with arms and legs sticking out of the ground. My eyes widened in shock. I noticed a shining object

in the distance

"Look!" As we ran by, we noticed that they were all made of wood. But when we approached the shining object, we realized that it was Lord Henry's ring, and his arm.

All of a sudden we heard a howl and we all ran behind a large rock.

"What was that?" I whispered, but soon enough, a man with white hair and…no clothes. He sniffed Lord Barrymore's hand, and moved it over.

"Trophies." I gasped

"So it _was _human, no demon hound." Baldo said.

"But why? He have some sort of grudge against Lord Barrymore or something?"

"I wonder. Maybe Angela asked him to do it?" Mey-Rin offered.

"Angela?"

"Angela has nothing to do with this!" Finny said, standing. We all shushed him. But that had no effect. The man noticed us and turned, sniffed the air, and licked his

lips. All of a sudden, what seemed like a herd of buffalo, came charging towards us. Then I saw, that they were people, dressed in…swimsuits?

"What're you doing? And why are you all dressed like that?" I asked them.

"We're all going to the waterfall and bathe to ease the wrath of the demon hound." One man said.

"He's coming, I hear his voice in my head, he didn't stop." An old woman said.

"He yelled for hours on end last night. The demon's anger is still upon us!"

"A howl eh?" Mey-Rin pondered. I gasped,

"The dude!" But he was gone. Finny growled and ran.

"Finny! Wait up!" We ran after him. I turned back to see the villagers in their night hugging swimsuits and had to swallow back vomit.

Eventually, we caught up to him near the ruins of an old building, we heard a howl.

"What's that?" I asked, I was answered by the smell of smoke, and saw a hound with fire from his mouth. I gulped.

"He's real." He charged, and on his paw, a piece of fabric was attached to it. Angela's dress fabric.

"Angela!" I heard Finny cry out, he jumped onto the hound's arm.

"Tanaka! Give me your gun!" Baldo grabbed it, aimed and shot. Only to learn that is was a fake gun.

"A toy gun!? Why the hell'd you bring that with you!?" Finny was thrown down to the ground.

"Finny!" I charged at the hound. I used to take gymnastics but I could still jump pretty high. I did a back hand spring and jumped onto the hound's back, ripping the

dress and the corset. I exhaled once I was on his back, clinging for dear life onto his fur. Then I realized that he wasn't moving. I opened my eyes and looked over his

head.

"Sebastian!"

"What a good dog, you even know shake!" I noticed that Finny was right behind him.

"Sammy, now would be a good time to jump off." I nodded and did a simple flip off of his back.

"Sammy! You're dress!" I froze and turned around to see a glaring Ciel.

"Hey." I said sheepishly.

"That was very expensive, and do you have any idea how foolish you were to go out on your own like that?" Realization hit me in the face. I smiled.

"Oh, I see. You were worried about me weren't you?" I asked with a sly smile.

"No, I simply-" He was cut off, for I'd trapped him in one of my bear hugs. He growled.

"Thanks for your concern, and I'm sorry that I caused you so much trouble, and about the dress." I let go of him. He sighed.

"I suppose I can let this one go, but honestly, if you're going to jump around like a lunatic, at least wear proper clothing for it." I smiled.

"And you, how much longer are you going to play with that puppy?" I looked to see Sebastian throw it into the air.

"Certainly, I'll finish it off at once." The hound got up and growled, but then sniffed the air.

"Smells good doesn't it dog?" He pulled out a can of dog treats.

"No dog can resist."

"Dog treats?" We all asked. The hound drooled and ran towards Sebastian.

"Sebastian! Look out!" I shouted.

"There is only one way to train a bad dog, with rewards and punishments." Sebastian's eyes glowed and stretched out his arms.

"Firstly, rewards." Sebastian jumped onto the hound's head and, started chewing on his nose? The hound landed and whimpered in delight.

"What the heck?" I asked,

"And now, punish!" Sebastian kicked him in the face.

"Now reward," It went on and off like this, from treats, to kick, to belly rub, to swinging by the tail.

"I guess I _did _ask him to put on a good show." Ciel commented.

"And finally, a hug!" Sebastian ran up, grabbed the hound by his stomach, and jumped into the air, the hound came crashing down, making a crater in the earth.

"Sebastian!" We ran towards the cave.

"Uh? Hello?" I offered. Ciel walked over.

"Quit dawdling in that hole."

"Of course sir." A steam started rising, and soon water came out, spraying us with boiling water.

"Oi! What is this? A hot spring!?" Baldo shouted.

"Where's Sebastian?"

"It's supposed to be a resort, it needs a central attraction. A natural hot spring." And out from the top of the jet of water, Sebastian was standing with the man we

saw earlier, in his arms.

"What?" I asked. He jumped off.

"If I couldn't find a hot spring for my master, what kind of butler would I be?" The man licked his face, Mey-Rin turned away, blood pouring from her nose like the hot

spring. I saw Angela run over.

"Pluto!" She cried out.

"Pluto?" The man jumped out of Sebastian's arms and ran on all fours to Angela, licking her face.

"What."

**~Time Skip~**

After Angela had explained everything, and I was less disturbed by the fact that Pluto was naked, we were able to have a real conversation.

"I beg you sir, please take him with you, he could live at the Phantomhive Manor." Sebastian's face immediately went to a disgusted expression.

"He needs a firm hand, if Sebastian were to train him, I think that he could become a good dog."

"No thank you, I'm a butler, not one hell of a dog trainer." I giggled and rested my head on Ciel's shoulder and whispered.

"Please say yes Ciel, _please_."

"Why not?" Sebastian gave him a death glare.

"Is this an order?"

"Yes it is. I think that I'll find it amusing in several ways." I smiled.

"Yes! Thanks so much Ciel!" I hugged him, then we heard the herd of villagers.

"The curse has been lifted!" They all got onto their knees,

"What's up?" I asked nervously.

"There is a legend that says once the sins of our ancestors against dogs have been atoned for, the land will reap tears of forgiveness." I smiled.

"They're so happy Ciel, and you did a good deed. That makes _me_ happy." I held his hand.

"I remember you had to eat your words earlier, would you like to repeat them?" Sebastian inquired.

"Why don't you?" Ciel said annoyed.

"This case is officially closed!" Sebastian said, obviously milking it. I laughed.

**~Time Skip~**

Ciel and I were in the hot spring, obviously I was wearing a towel and had to hold my hair up, but either way, it was amazing.

"This is perfect." I sighed. I closed my eyes to keep from looking at Ciel's tattoo.

"Would you prefer some tea? This is how the Japanese enjoy hot springs." He set the tray down on the surface of the water and it floated towards Ciel and I.

"Thanks!" I took a cookie and a cup of tea.

"It's delicious!" Of course Ciel just said,

"It _is_ a nice addition." I laughed and shook my head. Meanwhile, the villagers were hard at work trying to build the new and improved Houndsworth. Pluto swam

happily in the warm water.

**~Time Skip~**

We were about to leave and Angela was fitting a collar onto Pluto.

"There, nice and snug, don't ever forget me." She kissed his cheek.

"And put some bloody clothes on! Don't just let it all hang out there!" Baldo shouted as Mey-Rin's nose started to bleed. I laughed.

"Goodbye my sweet boy." Angela kissed Finny's cheek and he turned deep red.

"I hope I'll see you again."

"Or not. You seem to have lesser beings wrapped your finger,"

"Let's go Sebastian." We all waved goodbye to Angela. I tapped Ciel on the shoulder.

"Can I sit back there?"

**A/N: SORRY. OK I'm done there.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: His Butler, Phantom Image**

**A/N: Namaste! I hope that you guys enjoyed the previous chapter! I stopped doing the videos so have fun using your imaginations! I am moping right now because my friend's mom kicked me out. (Pouts in emo corner) ANYWAYS! I hope you like this chapter. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it **

**Sammy's POV:**

The guys and I were standing nervously in front of Ciel's desk. I was wearing a black and white football jacket with a matching cap and ripped jeans.. He'd called us and we were all nervous. I was nervous because I thought that he would say that he was kicking me out, and the same with the guys.

"You may all be wondering why I asked you all down here." Ciel said, finally breaking the silence

"Yes sir." I said like my dad used to make me respond to him.

"Well, I have a job for you."

"Job."

"Job?"

"Job!?" We all shouted. We cheered in relief.

"Yes! I thought for sure that we were in trouble or something!"

"So, what's the job?" Ciel placed a camera on his desk.

"This is a camera from the famous Talbot collection. It has a story behind it. It had been missing for quite some time, when it came up for auction, I bid immediately." I raised my hand.

"One question, who's Talbot?" The lights went out and Tanaka had center stage.

"Full name William Henry Fox Talbot, was a renowned scientist known for his studies in telegraphic technologies. There were some rumors going around about his last camera. If you used this camera, an image of the person that the person loves the most would show up in the picture beside them." POP. Tanaka was back.

"Can a camera like that really exist?" I asked wondrously.

"Let's test it out. Finny. Stand in front of the camera." Finny stood there. Didn't move a muscle, I'm pretty sure his heart stopped beating for a second too.

"Now it takes 10 seconds."

"Wow, I wonder how anyone took selfies with these things!" I laughed. Ciel counted down from ten, then Finny inhaled again.

"You know you could still breathe right?" I laughed,

"Now, let's see the picture." After we went into the dark room to do a completely complicated way of printing out a picture, we saw Finny, with a bird flying over his head.

"Hey look! It's my bird!" He exclaimed,

"I used to feed him every day, and soon, he started eating out of my hand, but one day, I tried to pet him-"CRACK Finny crushed the head off of the stuffed bear he was holding.

"He never moved again." Tanaka came back.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention something, the new soul showed is not of this world. The dead appear."

"Ghosts!?" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Now you know why I have such a keen interest in this camera, it reaches into the other world to photograph." Mey-Rin, Baldo and I all screamed.

"I'm sure no one believes that, I mean, it's the 19th century!" Baldo shouted.

"Amazing!" Mey-Rin and I shouted. As we shouted at Ciel, Finny was crying,

"AAH! I miss my birdie!" He cried.

"Take a picture of Sebastian, but do it secretly, don't let him know."

"You want us to take a candid photo of Sebastian?"

"That'll show who Sebastian cares about most!" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

"Mey-Rin, I'm pretty sure that you're of this world." I smiled.

"But, that is something I'd be interested in seeing. I'm in." I said, Mey-Rin and Baldo immediately started chatting about reasons that they were doing it, I heard Baldo say that He's human too, and I smiled at Ciel.

"What do you expect to see?" I asked him, sitting cross-legged on his desk.

"I don't know, perhaps someone or something disturbing." He smirked,

"Either way, this ought to be interesting." I laughed.

**~Time Skip~**

We were in the library, hidden behind the shelves.

"He has to stay still for exactly ten seconds," I whispered.

"I hope this works," Finny said. We saw Sebastian tug on his glove, then he was gone. We gasped as he sped around the room, never in one place for a single second. Soon, he was gone.

Our next plan involved Finny and a pool table. _So_, you probably get how that turned out.

Thankfully, Ciel helped us with the next one, so Finny and I had to man the ladder as Mey-Rin and Baldo took the picture. Also defined as Baldo taking the picture and Mey-Rin gawking at him.

"Five, four, three-" Mey-Rin and Baldo suddenly flipped down on the ladder. I saw the window open.

"Damn it." I bit my thumb in anger.

"So close,"

**~Time Skip~**

We were sitting in the hallway, exhausted.

"This is _way_ harder than I expected." I said, sprawled on my back.

"Taking a simple photograph shouldn't be so hard." Baldo said. Suddenly the doors flew open , and there stood Sebastian.

"There you are. I have a task for you four."

"What's up?" I asked, sitting up.

"Over there." We turned to see Pluto in dog form staring in through the window. I waved at him.

"We have a guest coming, that _thing_ is offensive. I want you to transfer it out of sight." Finny and I ran towards the window.

"Wait, how?" I asked.

"I'll let you figure that out." He started walking out.

"Oi! We've got jobs too ya know!" Baldo shouted.

"Oh? And what's that job?" Baldo gasped.

"Uh."

"Don't worry Sebastian, we'll take care of it!" I said, standing in front of Baldo with the best fake smile I could put on.

"Good then, I'll leave you to it." When the doors closed, I let out a sigh.

"Well. Let's get this over with." I said, walking towards the exit.

**~Time Skip~**

"Plu-Plu! Come here!" Finny shouted, pulling the rope. I was on Pluto, trying to urge him on.

"How is that rope holding all this?" I muttered.

"Up. You. Go!" Finny accidentally pulled too hard, and Pluto and I were flying of the ground. Pluto took this opportunity to blow fire into Finny's face, giving him popcorn hair. I tried to hold back a laugh. Then I remembered that Pluto was loose and I was on him.

"Guys!?" I shouted.

"A little help!?" I cried as Pluto went bounding away.

**~Time Skip~**

After what felt like hours, Pluto fell asleep and I was laying on him, panting. I heard Sebastian.

"You couldn't handle one job." I looked up.

"Oh, hey Sebastian." I laughed nervously.

"Meow." A black cat walked on the patio.

"Aww, how sweet." I smiled, walking over to her **[****A/N: I honestly don't know what gender, people just seem to refer to cats as female so (shrugs).]**

Pluto woke up to see Sebastian and I playing with the cat.

"So sweet." I chuckled, as I pet her head. Then Pluto burnt back into a human and threw the cat away from us and rubbed his head against us. I sighed.

"Attention hog." I muttered.

**~Time Skip~**

We were in Ciel's office, showing him the failures.

"Sorry Ciel, but Baldo came up with a new plan." I said, pointing to Baldo.

"Yeah, I got it when I saw the dog breathe fire."

"I hope that this new plan doesn't involve a flamethrower." We hung our heads.

"Hello My Lord." In walked Lau, happy as always.

"Hey Lau, what's up?"

"I heard about what you were doing so I thought I'd help." I had a feeling that he didn't really know.

"Go away." Ciel huffed.

"But My Lord, you see. I've already entangled him in my spider's web. The more he struggles, the more he's ensnared."

"Very well. But I don't tolerate failure. Understood?"

"Of course. Now. What are we doing?" I face-palmed.

"Knew it." I muttered.

**~Time Skip~**

We were hiding behind a column as Sebastian let our guest in.

"Now our plan begins." Lau whispered. I watched as Ran-Mao came out and sat on the stairway. Making our guest turn red.

"_That_ was your plan?" I hissed.

"I don't understand. I thought that he'd surely stop and stare."

"Who? Sebastian or the guest?" I glared at him.

"I was a fool for even thinking that you could do _something_." Ciel said.

"The fight's not over yet." Lau said, and made symbols with his arms, which made the guys get palm leaves blow air, which made Ran-Mao's dress blow upwards.

"Where's Sebastian?" I muttered, and there he was, at the top of the stairs.

"Are you coming sir?" He asked and the guest followed him quickly.

"I don't understand. Why didn't it work?" I face-palmed.

"Back to the drawing board." I muttered.

**~Time Skip~**

We were in the woods, Finny poised to strike.

"You're _sure_ that this is alright?" I asked.

"Yes. Now Finny!" Finny started spinning the statue then throw it up. Finny and I covered our heads and Ciel just stood there. Soon, the statue started to fall.

"Master!"

"Finny!" I chased after Finny who was racing towards Ciel.

BOOM! I looked to see Sebastian over Ciel. Then, the dragons.

"Guys! The camera!" I hissed.

"What a lovely picture this will make." Lau said.

"You could've just asked me to pose sir,"

"What!?" Sebastian smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He pouted. I giggled.

**~Time Skip~**

I was with Ciel in his study. I was slowly falling asleep, and Ciel was struggling to stay awake.

"Wake me up when he comes." I yawned, resting on the window bench.

**Narrator's POV:**

Sebastian walked in to find both Sammy and Ciel sleeping peacefully in his study.

"Ah fell asleep didn't you?" He chuckled. He picked up the camera and placed it on the desk. And took the picture.

**~Time Skip~**

The servants were in the kitchen, looking over the picture.

"Look! Pluto and Sebastian are in the picture. That means that the Young Master and Sammy care most for Sebastian and Pluto?" Mey-Rin said.

"Wai' a secon'. Doesn't mean that Sebastian's in the picture because of Pluto?" Baldo asked.

"EEHH!?" Mey-Rin exclaimed.

**~Time Skip~**

**Sammy's POV:**

I was with Ciel and Sebastian, eating breakfast.

"I must say, I'm quite flattered Master."

"Oh shut up!" Ciel shouted. I giggled.

"It's your own fault for falling asleep so defensively." He replied.

"How _dare _you?"

"The image isn't real. Simply an illusion. You humans try to preserve those images, because you fear, one day it will all be gone."

**~Time Skip~**

I was with the guys outside.

"Hold on a second. I though the picture only took pictures of things like my dead bird. So why is Sebastian in the photo?" Finny asked.

"Weird huh?" I laughed nervously.

"Plu-Plu!" Finny and I ran up to the dog. Finny lifted him over his head and I collapsed on top of him.

"Well. Who cares?"

**A/N: How many time skips were there? 9, I know it wasn't that great. But hey! It's on time right? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: His Butler, On Ice**

**A/N: Hey! I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

**Sammy's POV:**

We were at this thing called a Frost Fair, it was amazing. There were cool tents, and food, and skating! I couldn't keep still!

"Look! Toys!" I ran up to a tent.

"Honestly, if you keep running everywhere, we'll have to get reigns and a sled." Ciel said. I giggled.

"But even still, those are all fakes. That ark is a Funtom special, only three were ever made. One is in ashes currently." _The fire._ I remembered.

"Oh. Okay, what about-Ooh! Ornaments!"

"Is that?" I turned to see Abberline, the state inspector.

"Oh! Hey Abberline!" I smiled.

"A state inspector has time to enjoy a Frost Fair? Well, London must be peaceful today." Ciel said. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not that! I'm here on duty!"

"Well then, I'll let you get to it."

"Ciel, stop being rude." Ciel turned and started to walk away. I caught his arm.

"So, what duty? We can discuss it over here, over some food." I asked as Ciel growled at me.

"Of course."

The restaurant we went into was Chinese. I ordered a roll cake, my grandma used to get me this at Shilla Bakery* a lot.

"So, what are you doing here?" I said, gulping a piece of cake.

"Murder." The cake stopped its way down my throat.

"A man's body was found, trapped in the Ice on the Thames. He was part of a criminal organization, I'm here because we want to find the killer, _and _retrieve a ring that

he stole."

"A ring?" I asked.

"A blue diamond. One that supposedly is worth 2,000 Quinn."

"The diamond." A familiar voice said.

"An ultimate symbol of pure beauty. What man wouldn't want it? Even though all of it would bring his ultimate destruction." Lau said.

"You really should be a spokesman." I muttered.

"Impossible! How do you know about the Hope Piece!?"

"The Hope Piece?" Ciel questioned.

"Oh my. A piece like that really does exist? I had no idea." I shook my head and sighed.

"Lau, why are you even here?" I asked.

"Why, I own this place of course." I noticed the half-naked waitresses.

"Of course."

"This Hope Piece sounds fascinating, what is it?"

"It's said to be a gem that brings bad luck. But obviously that's not true because millions of people come to visit it every year." I said.

"What?" Ciel asked, annoyed.

"Oh, sorry. Just daydreaming. I just mean that, most of its previous owners have been terribly doused with grief and horror. Like Marie Antoinette."

"Yes. Rumor has it that it was stolen and cut into two parts to try and disguise it." Ciel said, rubbing his ring_. Is it possible that _that_ is the Hope Diamond? No, it can't be. _

_Then what's in the museum?_ I shook my head.

"That _would_ be very valuable." I commented.

"Is that what you're looking for Abberline?"

"Yes, it was stolen in a carriage accident."

"If you would like, I could help you Abberline, but I can't force you." Ciel certainly has a way of getting to people.

**~Time Skip~**

We were outside the building that most of us dreaded.

"Why here?" I complained.

"Are you quite sure?" Lau asked.

"Yes. He set up shop here because everyone was dying of the cold." He said, reaching for the Undertaker's door.

"You lot can wait out here-AAGH!" He fell through the paper door.

"He also might've wanted his customers to die of a head injury." I commented.

"Now My Lord, where are we?"

"Lau!? You've been here before! This is the Undertaker's!"

"Oh right!"

"He won't last in there, Sebastian get ready to-"

"HEHEHAHAHA!" We felt a familiar earthquake and walked inside.

"You're hysterical! You should be a comedian!" Undertaker giggled.

"What'd you say?" I asked wondrously.

"I have no idea, I was just talking." We immediately started interrogated him.

"I'll lead you to the ring. " He walked us to the ice statue of Queen Victoria.

"There it is." Abberline gasped.

"Get the ring!" He shouted.

"What are you doing!? Thieves!" A group of old and angry people glared at us. And next to them, was the Viscount Druitt.

"That there lady is a prize. We wouldn't want to defile her now would we?" He kissed his rose and blew. I shuddered and started backing behind Ciel, he took a

defensive stance in front of me.

"Wait, prize is there some sort of contest? Why is _he_ a judge?" I asked, peeking from behind Ciel.

"Yes. Wasn't he just arrested for human trafficking?" Lau asked.

"He was released just a few days ago."

"Must have paid well." Ciel muttered. Abberline walked over to them.

"This is now property of Scotland Yard." Abberline said.

"Oh, no. I don't care if you _are _from Scotland Yard. The Frost Fair is for the people, and we will _not _let you disrupt it!" The Santa guy shouted.

"Just look at her beauty, we couldn't let her be violated at the hands of you." Druitt said,

"Interesting choice of words." I growled.

"If you wish to possess her, you should offer something of equal beauty."

"Well said sir. If you want this, win the contest!"

"So, if we want to obtain the ring, we'll have to win the contest."

"But Ciel! That's stolen property! Not to mention the only evidence we have of serial kidnapping of young girls-" He covered his mouth.

"Oh, _that's_ why you're so frantic. Alright. Sebastian, win the contest. That's an order."

"Indeed. Young Master." He gave a small bow, and got started filling out a form.

**~Time Skip~**

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the Frost Fair! Our competitors have until three o' clock to sculpt something amazing! Ready. Sculpt!" The guy with the mustache

shouted.

"What is Lau doing there?" I asked Ciel.

"Who knows. Being his stupid self, probably another stunt of stupidity." I shrugged.

**~Time Skip~ **

"Alright! Now we will do the judging!" Mustache guy said.

"First, Scotland Yard and it's guardian of London!" A statue of Sir Arthur? Druitt and the other judges shook their heads.

"A total of 5 points!"

"Next, Named, all women's dresses should be tiny!" A sculpture of Ran-Mao with no clothes on, covered by two banners.

"For obvious reasons, this was disqualified."

"But why?" Lau asked.

"Why did you think that was proper to display!?" Ciel shouted. The judges all gave x's for their scores. All except Druitt, who gave a ten.

"He and Lau should really get together sometime." I sighed.

"Sebastian. Win this." Ciel ordered.

"Of course, My Lord." He bowed.

"Next! Named the Queen's Puppy! Noah's Ark!" I snickered.

"Queen's Puppy?" Ciel growled at Sebastian who was giving his smile that annoyed Ciel the most. The curtain was dropped, and an amazing ark was revealed.

"Magnificent! Let's see the results."

"One moment please. I'm afraid that the sculpture isn't finished." He snapped, and the sculpture split in two, revealing animals that would've traveled with Noah on his

ark. I gasped.

"Wow! Ciel, look! They're like real animals!" The judges praised him dramatically.

"You see sir, I'm simply one hell of a butler."

"Wait!" A man with a gun stood in front of the statue.

"This ring is ours, and we're no' givin' it up!"

"Wait, so that means _you're-_" I started.

"Aye, that group of thieves London's been talkin' about! And I think you'll recognize these." He lifted his coat, revealing loads of dynamite.

"Now, anyone who doesn't want to die, better get out of here in ten seconds. Ten." The crowd ran out.

"Ciel," I tugged on his coat.

"Sebastian. My orders remain the same."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Oi! Ciel get out of here! You too Sammy!"

"You can leave, we'll be fine."

"I joined Scotland Yard to protect people! Including you!" He started running towards us. I chewed on my lip. The guy shot at Abberline's foot.

"Be'er move Inspector. You got three seconds left." He aimed the gun at Ciel and I. I looked out from behind Ciel,

"Shou'nt li'l kids like you be runnin' away?"

"We don't need to. Turn around." I said. Sebastian kicked the gun out of his hand and the lighter, skating past him. The judges gasped at his talent.

"Like a swan on ice! Lured by that devilish smile, the maiden in pink is enfolded in his black wings." A chill ran through me. Sebastian kicked the thieves down. The

judges lifted their signs.

"10! 10! 10! 10! 10! 10! A perfect score!" I smiled.

"He _is_ one hell of a butler." I smiled, leaning against Ciel's shoulder.

"You brat!" He threw a stick of dynamite at us, I grasped Ciel as Sebastian picked us up and we were flying through the air above him. The thief was throwing

dynamite at us as we went around them in a circle. Soon, the ice became weak.

"Sebastian!" I shouted. He lowered us, holding Ciel's arms as I held onto his waist for dear life. Then. He threw us. I shrieked. Soon we started falling, then. We were

on the ice ark. Ciel and I stood, and soon Sebastian came up from behind us. The judges started praising again, Druitt getting the old ladies' attention. I laughed.

"You know, you didn't have to throw us around like that." Ciel said.

"I'm sorry. But there was an audience so I thought I'd give them a nice show while we were at it." Ciel and I looked into the Thames,

"The Hope Diamond is peacefully in the Thames. I guess it wasn't that bad an ending after all." I smiled and held Ciel's hand.

"I guess so." I smiled.

**A/N: Hey! It's early! Yay! But it's short. Um…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: His Butler, However You Please**

**A/N: Ahn-Yong! (Hello in Korean) Random author question, do any of you guys fangirl when reading over your own writing? Or is it just me? Please respond in **

**the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Sammy's POV:**

I was with Mey-Rin and Finny outside in the garden. I was wearing a vibrant, blue dress with long sleeves to defend me from the cold and I'd put a cute flower in my

hair to match. We were cleaning the leaves.

"I wish we could celebrate. I mean, _13_ I can't wait till my birthday, why does Ciel want to just, ignore it?"

"I know." Finny sighed. Suddenly, a carriage pulled up, a window opened and out popped Lizzy.

"I'm here!" She waved.

"LADY ELIZABETH!" We shouted. I ran inside.

"Ciel! She's here!"

"Who?" But Lizzy had already made a beeline towards him.

"CIEL!" She swung him around and placed a box in his hand.

"Here! Open it!" He started to unwrap it when Lizzy grabbed his hand.

"You're ring."

"Oh yes. Sebastian fixed it a while ago."

"If I couldn't do that, then-"

"What kind of butler would he be." Ciel said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Oh well."

"So what's in the box?" He started opening it.

"Wait! It's a secret!"

"A secret? But you just told him to open it." I said.

"I was just teasing! No lady would win a man over with material! Paula! The bells!"

"Yes! Jingle jingle!"

"Bye!" The doors slammed shut.

"She came. To ring bells?" I asked.

"Well tomorrow _is _your birthday Young Master, that's probably why she came." Idea struck.

"Hey Ciel, can I go to London for a bit?"

"Why?"

"Girl stuff, you know. Shopping, seeing the sights. Oh! I could even polish your ring for you at a shop! Finny could drop me off and pick me up around eight!"

"Fine. I expect you back in two hours." He handed me his ring. The whole ring thing wasn't _actually_ something that I was going to do in London, just something I'd

thought off the top of my head.

"Thanks!" The doors slammed again. Then I ran back in.

"Forgot my money!" The doors slammed for the last time.

**~Time Skip~**

"Thanks Finny!" I shouted over my shoulder. The carriage disappeared.

"Now, where would I find a good present for Ciel?" I found a toy store that sold a lot of Funtom's toys.

"I don't think that he'd want something his own company made." I shrugged. I stroked the ring in my palm.

"Hmm, could this really be part of the Hope Diamond?" Suddenly, the song _London Bridges_ started playing. I turned around to see a man with a music box. I walked

over to him as he started walking further down the alley, I followed. I felt a need to follow him, soon I came into a small shop. I saw a beautiful doll with red hair and a

black dress.

"Hello little girls."

A man with red hair said.

"Girls?" I turned to see Lizzy behind me. I turned to find the man inches from my face.

"What beautiful eyes you have." I blushed, embarrassed.

"Um… you see."

"Like pools of sweet chocolate." I was sure that my face was like a bolo of pomegranate juice **(A/N: I'm sorry, what else is red?)**

"So sad and sorrowful."

"What?" His head jerked to the side.

"You hide it very well though. Very convincing." My eyes started filling up. Soon, I was telling him my life story, and Lizzy talked about her problems with Ciel, we were

both sobbing to this guy we didn't even know.

"As you can see, we have many things in this shop. Any one of them would make a wonderful gift." Suddenly, the music box worked up again, and I felt this surge of

happiness in me. I smiled at all the beautiful dolls.

"Beautiful aren't they? You both may have one of your pick."

"No, we couldn't."

"I understand, none of them would be a good present for, him. I know. We'll give him. You two."

**~At the Mansion~**

**Ciel's POV:**

"Sammy wasn't there?" I was utterly worried, but I couldn't show it.

"Yes, Finny said he couldn't find her on main street, there was quite a bit of traffic."

"That's where we'll start."

"Oh yes, and so has Lady Elizabeth." I sighed and sat back down.

"And this came." A letter with the Royal Seal.

"Scotland Yard has been investing a series of kidnappings, of all young girls. Most likely dead." Fear rattled me. If this killer had gotten to Sammy, what was I going to

do? I shook my head.

"The killer always sends a piece of the Hope Piece to his victims before kidnaping them." _I'd given Sammy mine_. I groaned,

"What should we do now My Lord?"

"What the Queen wishes. That is always our top priority." I knew that Sebastian could tell I was lying. My top priority was Sammy's safety.

**~Time Skip~**

We were in the carriage, I was worried to death about Sammy,

"What is it Young Master?"

"Are you prepared? I have an order to give you."

"Of course."

"Interrogate everyone who knew the victims. Friends, family. I want a suspect list. It shouldn't tale long, three hours should be enough. I have other business to

attend." As usual, he gave me no emotion.

"Of course." He then, jumped out of the carriage.

**~Time Skip~**

I was on Main Street.

"Finny said he was supposed to meet Sammy here, this is also near where Lizzy was lost. But why did I have to take _this_ with me!?"

"_Take this with you, you can throw it at attackers and run if necessary."_

"Either way, you're a dog, which means you can track scents." I pulled out Sammy's necklace, Sebastian had just gotten it back from the shop. The mongrel sniffed it

and scratched his ears.

"Ugh, you stupid mutt." Then, he dragged me behind him like a rat! We came across a white dog.

"Now is not the time to find a mate!"

"Aww! A man looking for a mate! _I_ can help with that!" The bloody reaper dropped down from the roof.

"Grell." I growled.

"A deadly efficient butler, that's me! Although, since the whole Madame Red incident, I only get the lowliest of jobs. Oh William! You sadist! But, those cold eyes would

keep me warm on a winter's night!" He was annoying me to death.

"Oh dear, you're not thinking about avenging you're Aunt Red are you?"

"Shut up!" I didn't have time to deal with this. Suddenly, Pluto started growling, and ran towards Grell.

"Oh! He's running towards me! Please be gentle!" We chased Pluto to the end the alley. There was a shop, and in the window, were two dolls. Dolls that looked

exactly like Sammy. And Lizzy. Pluto had jumped into the window and grabbed the doll that looked like Sammy.

"Sammy." I saw that the doll's dress had the same green flower that Sammy had in her hair today. We heard noises in the back, and behind the door was a large

mansion. _Sammy's in there. I know it!_

"Not the most welcoming place is it?" I scrutinized him. He was the one who killed Madam Red, but I needed him. _Sammy._ Images of her smiling, laughing, drawing,

singing. I gave a half smile.

"Alright Grell, I'll make you a deal. Protect me and I'll grant a request."

"How insulting! You think I'm a woman you can just buy-"

"I'll give you Sebastian for a day."

"Even kissing!? With tongue!?" I could just see how Sebastian would react now.

"If that's what you want."

"That's just an offer I couldn't refuse! I'm deadly serious!"

**~In the Mansion~**

**Sammy's POV:**

I felt distant, as if I was floating on top of the world. There was a song being sung to me, _London Bridges_. But there was more than one voice, a boy and girl singing

together. I could recognize the man with red hair's voice, but I couldn't place the girl's voice. I could feel my body changing form, as if I were turning to stone. But

nothing was wrong with it, I felt no emotion, a feeling I wasn't used to. But it was fine, right?

**Ciel's POV:**

"Alright! Here we go!" The idiot shouted, but in the center was a doll, with dead eyes and the Hope Piece ring on her finger.

"Hey, that ring looks a lot like yours doesn't it?" Suddenly, the doll reached out and grabbed my neck.

"Pluto… Help."

But the stupid mutt just sat there. Something landed on the doll's head, causing her to release my neck.

"Why be calling the dog when you should be calling me?" The reaper stood on the chandelier, grinning.

"Being a reaper, I have everything needed to harvest a soul!" He took out two pairs of scissors,

"But aren't those just scissors?"

"Will took my personally modified death scythe! What am I supposed to do!? I'll show you!" He jumped towards the girl.

"Wait! She's not really a doll!" But when she fell to the ground, sawdust bled out of her neck.

"She really was a doll." I heard someone singing in the next room, the doors opened to a man with red hair, and a timid looking girl behind him.

"What a useless doll, I'll have to make them stronger next time. _Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel,_" He sang, and dolls came out of the darkness, while he and

the girl went back into the dark.

"Goodbye dolls!" Grell shouted, but the doll rebounded his attack.

"What!?"

"Grell, this is an order, keep the dolls here, occupied. I'll follow those two." I ran into the room, greeted by stairs. _Those dolls, were the girls that were kidnapped. That _

_means, Sammy._ I picked up my pace, eventually, I reached the top, revealing a room. And the man and that girl were atop the balcony.

"Ciel Phantomhive," The girl mused.

"What shall we use for you? Clay would just wash away, but steel would be too cruel."

"So we thought, _Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold," _ The two sang. I growled and ran into another room. But it was filled with masks, singing the loud and

cruel song so loudly my ears hurt. I ran into the next room, which had the symbol, _that_ symbol on the middle of the floor.

**Sammy's POV:**

I was floating again, I was wandering the castle, my self-consciousness simply existing. Then I found Ciel. He was saying things.

"I will never have a happy birthday. Ever." Then I saw terrible images, Ciel in pain, getting tortured, burnt. Emotions flooded into me, sadness, pain. I couldn't cry

though, my self-conscious couldn't do that. But I _could_ speak to Ciel. _No Ciel, don't say that. It's not true. I will make that a lie._ He responded.

"No, please Sammy. Don't do this to me." I was about to respond, when another voice intruded.

"Young Master, nothing good ever happens on your birthday does it? You lost your parents, your home. And this time, even our beloved Sammy." _Sebastian._

**A/N: I'M SORRY. But how else was I supposed to make this better?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: His Butler, Forlorn**

**A/N: Mare-Habra! (Hello in Arabic) I know the last chapter was a little boring, BUT I was rushing so… I hope you like this one better!**

**Disclaimer: I HATE THIS BS! I don't own Black Butler.**

**Sammy's POV:**

I wish I could say something, tell him how I was feeling, and how Lizzy was feeling. For some reason, she felt sad. I could hear her, she's seen Ciel smile. I envy her, I knew that Ciel loved her, he'd put on the whole act for her, and she was the reason that he was here. I wanted to cry again, but I couldn't. All of a sudden, I was pulled away, to my new body that I didn't like. It was made of clay and steel. I heard him say that was because clay was soft, like my heart, but I couldn't hear him say why there was steel. I went back into the cold, unfeeling body. I tried to go back, but it wouldn't let me. _Ciel, please rescue me._

**Ciel's POV:**

"Why are you taunting me!?" Rage was building up in my quickly.

"Why, I'm just stating the facts, you said it yourself, nothing good happens on your birthday." All of a sudden, the song started again, "_Build it up with clay and steel, clay and steel,"_ the doors opened to reveal the dolls.

"Grell!" That bloody idiot!

"It seems that since they're being controlled through that song, that's how they'll fall." Sebastian clasped his hands and started singing,

"_Clay and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow, Clay and steel will bend and bow, My fair lady_." And with that, he jumped, still singing, and all the dolls heads bent, their necks ripping.

"_My fair lady."_ He sang the last part, kneeling before me.

"Who are you calling a lady?" I demanded.

"Alright, now we must be on our way."

"I think not," The man with the red hair, and the timid girl was behind him again.

"You see Ciel Phantomhive. You're now my master's property."

"What do you mean!? I am no one's-"

"The proof is there. You've been marked by that ring you wear." _My ring?_

"You see, he will make an exquisite doll. Made of silver and gold. Like your friend was made of clay and steel." Rage burnt inside me.

"What have you done with Sammy!?" I demanded.

"_Silver and gold be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away,"_ Sebastian started singing, and he picked me up. Leaping out of the window. He set me down on the ground and said,

"There. You're safe now-" I slapped him across the face.

"What about Sammy!?" I shouted.

"She's still in there! Didn't I tell you to solve the kidnappings, or didn't I?!" I demanded.. He gave me a cold, unfeeling stare.

"She's part of the kidnapped-"

"If it's something against the contract, I cannot obey." I was taken aback,

"You're first priority is the Queen-"

"You know that's not true." He smiled,

"Well, it's like my first priority is your safety." I glared,

"I can't let someone steal you away now can I?" I slipped on the second ring.

"The victims are always marked by the Hope Piece, now I've got two. That will make it very hard to protect me." He smiled,

"I'm not afraid of a challenge young master, now. I've searched the mansion from top to bottom, they're not in the mansion."

"They're?"

"Why yes, Sammy and Lady Elizabeth."

"Right." _How could I forget?_

"They must be in that sealed up tower."

When we got there, Grell was pulling on Pluto's leash, as he was barking at the tower.

"Calm down!"

"Grell?"

"BESSY!" But Pluto beat him to it, jumping on top of him.

"How rude! Wait. A demon hound?"

"You're just _now_ realizing this?" All of a sudden, Pluto and the door started glowing.

"The door's opening!" Pluto turned into a hound and race inside.

"We shall fall him in. He will prove to be a loyal servant." We followed him, running up a flight of stairs. We found a door at the top, Sebastian opened the door, revealing a dark room. I saw her, Sammy.

"Sammy!" I ran towards her, kneeling so I could see her face. She was sleeping.

"Sammy? Wake up! Please, wake up!" I begged. Then I saw, her face seemed plastic, she wasn't sleeping.

"Oh well, looks like we're too late."

"No."

"Ciel?" A whisper echoed through her lips.

"Sammy!" I sighed.

"Lizzy wants to speak to you." I was taken aback. Once again, I'd forgotten about Lizzy.

"You're wearing the ring." I turned to her.

"That makes me happy." I realized, that box must of had the ring, she felt guilty about breaking my first one.

"Why? You didn't have to." All of a sudden, both Sammy and Lizzy's arms were jerked up.

"Why? Why is she going to try and hurt the one you care for?" I saw Lizzy take an axe and start towards Sammy.

"No!" What was happening?

**Sammy's POV:**

I was jerked up by my arms, and the next thing I knew, Lizzy was aiming at me with an axe! An axe! I couldn't move, I was suspended in mid-air.

"Sebastian!" I shouted, and he pushed me out of the way.

"Grell, now would be a good time to intervene!" I shouted.

"Well, I wouldn't want to chip my death scythes _so_." Sebastian gave him his best innocent boy band look.

"Grell, could you please help us out?"

"Oh Bessie! I couldn't refuse you!" Just as Lizzy was about to shank me with her battle axe, I felt myself fall.

"I. Can't move." I felt Ciel's hands hold me in his lap. I gave him a smile,

"Please help me move again," He nodded, then he noticed the string, the one the man, Drocell, put on me. I saw Lizzy's strings get cut too. All of a sudden, Ciel, Grell, and Sebastian seemed to become bound.

"Ciel!" I cried.

"Out of curiosity, what are _you_ made of?" Sebastian asked Drocell.

"Me? I thought to myself, I've always thought I was human." Sebastian used this distraction to kick up the axe, and it flipped, landing on Drocell's head. He dropped the string and everyone relaxed, Ciel helped me sit on his lap. I smiled. Then I noticed Drocell's cut.

"Look! There's blood from the wound, along with straw." Sebastian walked over to him.

"It looks like something, or someone has given him emotion, or something as strong as, love. Which was making him human."

"His name was Drocell Keinz, he died five years ago, but we still found signs of his existence,"

"Ciel," I whispered.

"Yes?"

"Lizzy, just wanted a real birthday, can she throw you one?" I asked.

"Yes. We will celebrate my birthday." I turned my head jerkily, I was still a doll, but Lizzy was now human again. I smiled.

"And Ciel, please say that I'm forgiven. Like you mean it." He gave me a confused look, but he still complied.

"Yes, you are forgiven of your sins." I smiled.

"That makes me happy." I felt my body return to normal. I hugged Ciel.

"It's over." I sighed.

"Or not." We saw Drocell start to move.

"Master." He muttered.  
"I have to see her again. She needs me. _I _need her." He said, walking with straw and blood dripping on the floor. Then, he fell down onto the ground. We ran to the bottom floor to find Pluto in front of a big chair. We ran over, to find a puppet? And in his lap was an even smaller one. He stood up. And started laughing and ran out of the room. I gasped and grabbed onto Ciel.

"It seems that strings were carefully woven into the entire room. Disturbing."

"Wait, Ciel before we go. Can I do something?" I led them to the room with all the fallen dolls.

"I heard they're cries. They're heart's pains. I want to try and fix them." I inhaled.

"_Iron and steel will walk and breathe, walk and breathe, walk and breathe,"_ The dolls started to fix themselves, and turn back into girls. I smiled,

"Hi, who are you?" I asked one girl.

"I'm Isabella, who are you?"

"I'm Sammy. Oh! Who are you?" I met every single girl, and we all soon became completely human, we laughed.

"Sammy, time to go. Girls, come with us. We will return you home."

"Wait," The girl with the grey hair and braids said, Patricia.

"What about her? Sarah, she said she was sad now, and how _he_ was gone. Who?" I gave Ciel a look.

"Sarah?"

"I have no idea." I looked in the doorway, and thought I heard crying, but when I went into the hall, there was no one.

**~Time Skip~**

"Bye Jasmine!" I waved to her.

"Finally! Now it's time for your birthday party Ciel!" He looked down.

"Yes. Yes it is."

Everyone was here now, we were singing too. I was happy, now to give Ciel his gift.

**Ciel's POV:**

"Ciel, can I ask you a question?" Sammy asked me.

"Of course." We walked towards the garden and sat underneath a tree. The tree. The one I found her under.

"What is it?" She looked down.

"I'd like to tell you about my past."

"Alright then." I got comfortable, and she laid on my chest. If I could, I'd blush. She exhaled.

"Alright, here we go. I lived in Richmond, Virginia. In the U.S. I had a little brother, Pierce. We used to be thick as syrup." She smiled.

"One day, we were outside in the woods, I started climbing up a tree. Pierce followed, and he fell." I could hear her voice breaking.

"He got stuck in the hospital. And he still is. After that I stopped smiling. I had no friends, just Youtube. It was just my mom and I because my dad was in the military." She was crying now, I wrapped my arm around her, wiping away her tears.

"Then, I met Ben." A familiar rage built up inside me.

"He taught me how to smile. So, for your birthday. I'm giving you something that I hope will make you smile." She sat up, and kissed me. I was shocked, but I didn't push he r away. When we finally broke away, she smiled at me.

"I know that you love Lizzy, but I want you to know. I love you more. And since this didn't make you smile, I will keep trying until you do."

"And I want you to know." I leaned forward.

"I don't love Lizzy, a shrivel as much as I love you." I whispered, and I kissed her. I felt her smile into it. When we broke away. I gave her my best smile. She gasped.

"You smiled!" She hugged me.

"Happy birthday." She whispered and I felt her slowly drift into sleep.

"Ciel! Ciel!" I heard Lizzy shout. I sighed and picked Sammy up. She was surprisingly light, and I was able to manage quite well. Eventually I reached Lizzy.

"Ciel!" But her smile disappeared once she saw Sammy.

"I-Is Sammy all right?"

"Yes, just sleeping." I pushed past her.

"I'll return her to her room and then I'll rejoin everyone." I carried her to her room and laid her on the bed. She was so beautiful. I kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight." I started walking away.

"Just so you know." She said and I turned to her.

"That was my first real kiss." And she fell asleep. I looked onto her sleeping face, and knew love. I haven't felt like this in a long time, not since before the accident. And I also knew I was wrong. I did have a happy birthday.

"Thank You Sammy." And I shut the door.

**A/N: Was the ending to smuttish? Review! Also, I will be late on the next chapter because I'm going on vacation and my hotel has no wireless or internet. So unless you guys want to pay $16 for a day, be my guest. Also, I'm making a prequel to this story, if you guys read, there was a girl. That's going to be part of the prequel. If you want to read it, I'll post it sometime. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: His Butler, Freeloader**

**A/N: Howdy! As you guys know, I was on vacation, so it was hard for me to update unless I wanted to pay money that I don't have for wi-fi, so thank you for your patience! Anyways! Peek into my new obsession! Nightcore songs, I have no idea what they do, but they make the songs AWESOME! Also, if you guys think that waiting was hard enough, I got sunburnt! After that note, Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Sammy's POV:**

We were in London, Ciel said that there was a case about a bunch of men found bruised and naked, hung by their feet in public. I was in a black dress with a fancy pattern on the front, and my matching coat. Abberline and Sir Arthur were talking about us.

"Children they are! Yet they always get ahead of us in their cases!"

"So, they all just returned home from India." Ciel said, looking at Abberline's papers.

"Oh you're here!"

"Thankfully no one's been killed yet." I said, taking the paper out of Sir Arthur's hand.

"This man is a child of craziness and laziness. He really is good at rhymes though. He seems to think that these men are his enemies though. Why? And what's with that symbol?" I cocked my head to the side. It looked like a tongue almost. Sir Arthur growled.

"He is mocking the Queen and all of England with this rubbish!"

"That's probably why the Queen called us." I said.

"Most of the Indians here are neighboring in the criminal areas."

"But Scotland Yard still doesn't know the exact number of them or exactly where they're staying. Alright then. Come along Sammy."

"Okay, bye Abberline, bye Sir Arthur!" I waved as we passed by.

**~Time Skip~**

We were in a scary looking neighborhood.

"This is where a majority of the Indians are staying." I said. I suddenly felt a large force run into me. I looked to see a man in front of me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I apologized, the man shrieked.

"You broke my ribs! That hurt so much!" I gasped.

"A-Are you alright?" I asked. Soon, a bunch of other men gathered around.

"What a terrible injury! She should pay you back for that!"

"I'm sorry, I don't have any money!"

"Yes. Now leave her alone." Ciel said, standing in front of me.

"She has no money eh?" He reached behind Ciel and grabbed my collar.

"But that necklace is quite nice." He used a knife that he got out of nowhere and toyed with it.

"I'm sorry. But it's not for sale." I said, successfully not stuttering. Ciel had just given it back from the shop.

"Yes. And neither is she." Ciel said, pulling me back. Sebastian flicked the man in the head, causing him to fly backwards.

"You brat! You come into our homes, drag us here, then throw us away like garbage!" I started to understand why they went towards thievery now.

"Excuse me. Has anyone seen this Indian woman around here?" A man with purple hair and fancy robes asked. I also noticed a man with white hair and green robes behind him.

"Stay out of this!" The man with the knife said.

"Oh, are you fellows having a duel?" But his smile disappeared when he saw Ciel and I.

"Are you an English nobleman?"

"And what if I say I am?" Ciel asked confidently.

"Well then, I will have no choice but to side with my people. Agni, defeat the Englishmen. But spare the girl. Are you an Englishwoman?" He asked.

"No. Just his friend. And why do you have to defeat him? He didn't do anything wrong?"

"Tell me men. Did you attack them for no reason?" The man asked. The thieves looked guilty.

"Well then, Agni. We are on the Englishmen's side now." The other man, Agni, replied.

"Yes." And soon in a very scary and fast battle, the thieves lay in a pile of paralyzed bodies.

"It is done."

"Good." He picked up Ciel's hat and threw it to him.

"Here, I must find someone. Goodbye." And with that, they walked away.

**~Time Skip~**

"Well _that _ was a waste of time." Ciel said after we walked into the house.

"Well, one of those guys might have been the culprit. Why don't we wait for Sir Arthur first." I said, sitting by the fire. I used up all of my pages in my sketch pad, so there was nothing for me to do.

"Oh yes. Sammy, I have something for you." I turned to him, he was holding a large present with a large bow. Then I remembered.

"Oh yeah! Yesterday was my birthday! Thanks Ciel! How'd you know it was my birthday?" I asked, ripping open the paper.

"Mey-Rin was cleaning when she saw a small book with your birth date in it."

"Stalker." I muttered. Then I opened it. It was a brand new sketch pad. I ran up to Ciel and hugged him.

"Thank you Ciel! I love it!" I pecked his cheek.

"Hello Young Lord. Oh, and Sammy." We turned to see Lau in the doorway.

"Oh don't stop just because I'm here. Keep going." I detached myself from Ciel.

"Lau, what are you doing here? How many times have I told you to send a note before coming?" Ciel demanded.

"Ha ha, I haven't kept a tally."

"Should I prepare our guest some tea My Lord?" Ciel sighed.

"You might as well."

"Perhaps chai instead of grey?" Lau asked.

"Fine whatever." But then I spotted Agni and the other dude in the

doorway.

"Ciel." I whispered, but he already saw them.

"What are they doing here?" Ciel shouted, dumbfounded.

"Oh them, I found them in the street, they said they needed to

speak with you."

"So you just come barging in here!?" Ciel shouted.

"Of course, we are acquaintances now."

"We met once. In a fight as well!" I said,

"And as I recall, I saved you."

"Saved us!? We were just fine!" I couldn't help but laugh at the

situation.

"Back home, when someone is kind to you, you offer them hospitality. "Ciel rolled his eyes as I laughed. Ciel followed them upstairs to where they'd went into a room.

"And who the hell do you think you are!?" He shouted,

"Who am I? I am a prince."

"A prince?" I asked wondrously.

"This is Prince Soma, from Bengal. Would you please extend your hospitality towards him."

"Yes, thank you. You may approach." And the guys swarmed him with questions and praise.

"So you let your servants near the prince. Who's guarding the mansion then?"

"Pluto!" I responded.

"Ah, then everything should be fine."

**~Time Skip~**

"Wake up Ciel!" I exclaimed, jumping on his bed lightly as Agni opened the curtains.

"Namaste! Good Morning!" Agni said.

"What are you doing in my room!?" Soma pulled him down.

"C'mon Ciel! Lighten up!"

"Yes, you will show us around kid."

"And why should I do that!? And stop calling me 'kid' I have a real name it's Ciel!"

"Alright Ciel. I order you to show me around." I followed Soma.

"It'll be fun!" But then I saw Sebastian in the doorway.

"Excuse me Your Highness. But my master's day is full with his studies and such."

"Aww do I have to too Sebastian?" I whined.

"No, you may entertain our guest Sammy."

"Yes! C'mon Soma! Let's get breakfast!" I said, grabbing his hand.

"Of course!"

"Then-"

"Sammy. No leaving the mansion." Sebastian called.

"Fine!" I shouted over my shoulder.

**~Time Skip~**

I was watching Ciel play the violin as Soma and Agni were praying to Kali. I remembered that she was the goddess of war, but I never knew that she protected the country of Bengal. After Agni explained the story, Ciel and Sebastian were both stunned. I learned the story back in third grade, I used to be quite fascinated by mythology, until my school ran out of books.

"Alright, we are done praying. Let's go Ciel!" Soma grabbed Ciel and started out the door.

"No! I'm not done yet!" I sighed, remembering his fencing lesson.

"This is so boring. You look like an idiot." Soma complained as Ciel and Sebastian went at it.

"Would you be quiet! If you're so lazy why don't you give fencing a try." Ciel tossed him a sword.

"And if I win, you will go out on the town with me."

"Only if you win." I knew how this was going to end up.

"I can't watch." I said, peeking from my fingers.

"Let the fight begin!" And immediately Ciel started to beat Soma. He went for a winning blow when,

"Watch out my prince!" Agni said, dodging Ciel's attack and poking a valuable pressure point in his arm.

"Ciel!" I rushed towards him, his arm seemed to be paralyzed.

"I'm so sorry sir! When I saw the Prince losing, my reflexes took over!" Agni said as I helped Ciel up.

"How interesting. It looks like Sebastian will have to avenge his master." Lau said, tossing the sword to Sebastian.

"Oh Master, why did you have to provoke the bratty little prince?" Sebastian asked, I giggled, knowing that Ciel always got mad when Sebastian was like this.

"However, as a Phantomhive butler, I cannot sit idly by as someone harms my master." He said, swinging the sword.

"Besides, we're a full 10 minutes behind schedule now."

"Of course the clock is _way_ more important." I nodded sarcastically.

"Alright then, Agni. In the name of Kali, do not lose." Soma handed Agni the sword.

"Sebastian, I order you, shut the brat's mouth now!" Ciel shouted,

"Of course Master." And with that, the fight began. They both were obviously very talented, they seemed to mirror each other, even when both were threatened to have their eyes gouged out. Eventually, they both went in for a winning blow, but both of their

swords matched and broke in two.

"My, it seems that it was a draw." Lau said,

"How?" I whispered as we walked towards Sebastian.

"Please tell me that he's not another," Ciel said as a picture of Grell floated by.

"No, he's human enough, but his strength is something else."

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know."

**~Time Skip~**

"Alright! What smells so good!?" I said, walking into the kitchen, I saw Baldo, Mey-Rin and Finny all working simultaneously and peacefully.

"Ah, Sammy. You can help if you'd like as well," Agni said.

"Really?! I know! I can help with the seasoning! My mom used to help me when we made Korean delicacies back at home."

"So tonight's dinner will be very spicy indeed!" I smiled.

Eventually, after a while, Sebastian walked in, looking as dumbfounded as ever.

"Hey," I said. He continued to stand there for about five or ten minutes.

**~Time Skip~**

"How long are you planning to stay here?" Ciel asked at dinner. I was wearing my pink dress that had fancy beads strung on it.

"We will leave when our business here is done."

"Oh yeah, didn't you say you were looking for someone?" I said, taking in a spoon of my soup.

"And _you_ how long are you staying here?" Ciel demanded.

"Now, now My Lord play nice," Lau said,

"We are looking for this woman. Mina." He held up a drawing of what I think was Derpy from My Little Pony.

"Sebastian? Do you think you could find out?"

"Even I can't tell anything from that."

"What was so great about her?"

"She was the only one who ever took care of me. My mother and father never even paid attention to me. But a british nobleman stole her from me. I will stop at nothing to find her."

"That's so sweet." I smiled.

"Seems like an awful lot of fuss over a servant."

"No it's not! You don't understand!" He grabbed Ciel's shoulders.

"You're right. I don't understand. But some things you just don't get back no matter how much you struggle." He walked out and I followed him.

"Ciel, he didn't mean it, he's just immature."

"Never."

"What?"

"You can never get some things back." I embraced him, hugging him so that his back was facing me still.

"At least appreciate the things you still have though." I whispered. He turned to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Alright then. I'll try." I smiled and kissed him lightly.

"C'mon, let's go play cards with the Prince."

**~Time Skip~**

"Hello Prince." Ciel said, tossing him a deck of cards.

"Really?"

"Please don't think of it."

"Yes, he's just 'bored'." I said, winking at Soma.

"No thank you. I have plans. Come Agni. If you don't get enough sleep, you'll never grow up kid." Soma said as he walked out the door. I giggled.

"Don't worry Ciel, I'll play with you." I said, shuffling them for him.

"Oh, hello My Lord," Lau said, poking in his head.

"What!?" I giggled.

Eventually, we were able to play cards peacefully, and soon they returned.

"They're back." I said, laying down a nine of hearts.

"Those two seem very suspicious don't they?"

"They _are_ pretty weird, but I don't think that they have anything to do with the guys hanging naked in London."

"Besides, even if they really _were_ involved, why would they come straight into my home? That's just begging for an arrest."

"Besides, it's too early to tell."

**A/N: HEY! Thank's for waiting, I'm sorry for the whole vacation thing, but it was long! Yay! Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: His Butler, Supremely Talented.**

**A/N: Helo! (Hello in Bulgarian) I decided to give you an extra early chapter since I was late last week. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Sammy's POV:**

"Young Master, he's moved." Sebastian said, popping in from the window.

"Good. Let's follow." Ciel said standing

"Take me with you. I know Agni has been sneaking out when I fall asleep. I want to know what he's doing. It is my right." Soma said, popping in. We got into our coats and started down the street. We followed him to a large mansion.

"Who lives here?" I whispered.

"Harold West Gebb. He imports goods from India, I've met him once, he was disgusting. Obsessed with his social status." Ciel explained.

"Several people that work for him have been found upside down, he was away at the time though, so he escaped unharmed." Sebastian said,

"Shall we go in then?" I asked.

"Yes." And Sebastian picked us up and jumped over the wall. We made it inside and started our way up the stairs and we opened the door just a crack. That West guy was talking to Agni.

"With that blessed hand of yours, the Royal Warrant is already in our hands." He said,

"Royal Warrant?" I asked,

"Once you get it, Mina-" Agni wasn't able to continue for Soma burst in.

"Where is Mina!?" He demanded. Sebastian held Ciel and I back.

"You knew where she was all along!?" He grabbed Agni.

"Well, it seems that this man is your servant." West said, and Soma looked at him.

"You are the one who took Mina away! Agni! Get him! That is an order!" Soma tried,

"How are we going to get Soma out of there?" I hissed.

"I will take care of it." I saw Agni raise his hand towards Soma. My eyes widened. Then, the deer came out.

"Deer?"

"A deer man!" West shouted.

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious, I _am _a deer, I'm here for the Prince." Sebastian said as I giggled,

"A foreign spy!" West shouted,

"What? No no, simply one hell of a deer."

"Agni! Get him!" Soon, Agni was crying tears of blood.

"I am sorry my Prince!" And he started to fight in a way I'd never seen before.

"Come along my Lord, we must go." Lau said, lifting Ciel and I.

"Sebastian! We're drawing too much attention! Grab the kid and go!" And Lau carried us out.

**~Time Skip~**

We were back in the mansion.

"What was Agni doing?" I asked Soma,

"It is a technique he uses called Somadi. When he's like that, no one can touch him." Soma said, looking down.

"Never heard of it." Ciel said bluntly.

"I think it might be a kind of trance." I offered.

"Yes, he seems to have faith in his master, and that faith gives him superhuman strength. It is something we may never understand." Sebastian said blankly.

"But why?" He pounded on the table, making me jump.

"Why do the people close to me always leave!?" He swept all of the tea cups and pots onto the ground and they broke on the spot.

"Soma," I tried, but he'd already run out of the room. Sebastian sighed.

"Just look at the tea set I ordered. What a terrible waste. Children, it seems this one will need some particular disciplining." Sebastian said. Why did that make me feel very uncomfortable?

**~Time Skip~**

Ciel and I walked in to hear Sebastian lecturing Soma in the worst way I have ever heard.

"That's enough." Thankfully, Ciel spoke up as I thought Soma was about to cry.

"Who knows, I could have ended up the same way." He said calmly.

"Me too. " I looked down.

"What do you mean?"

"My parents were killed and my home was burned down, I was then treated worse than any animal. So, I will make those people suffer worse humiliation than me. That is what I'm waiting for." I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder, still facing Soma.

"My brother was hurt because of me. I want to make him feel better, to help him. To make feel happy because of me." I said, my eyes were watering now,

"But why?" He asked,

"So one day, I can die with no regrets. No matter if there's just a thread left, I will use it to climb. And win. Enough of this, come Sebastian. We have to talk about West now." And we left Soma to think. I turned back and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Ciel!" He cried out.

"I am seventeen and you two are only twelve and thirteen, but compared to you two, I am merely a child. I knew that something was bothering Agni, but I was too big a coward to ask what. I want to see them face to face, and ask why they left me!"

"Don't think so." Ciel said, holding up his hand.

"But." I started.

"It's not like we can just lock you up in here." I smiled.

"Thank you!" He jumped and hugged us. I hugged him back as Ciel tried to throw him off.

"I am sorry I lost my temper and destroyed your tea set." Then he remembered Sebastian.

"And you too." He said, cowering behind Ciel and I.

"It's quite alright. I find you quite entertaining." We met with Lau about the case.

"I never knew West was after the Royal Warrant." Ciel said,

"Well, you did say he was obsessed with his status." I reminded him.

"What is a Royal Warrant?" Soma said, yelping as Sebastian laid a cup of tea in front of him.

"It is bestowed on benders from the Royal family, and that bender works officially for the Queen."

"Yes, I heard there will be a curry competition in the crystal mall. It is said to be amazing."

"Curry?" Soma asked.

"Mm, curry." I said, drooling.

"Wait, isn't the Queen supposed to attend?" I remembered.

"Nothing but a rumor."

"What does the curry and the string of crimes have to so with each other?"

"The curry, all of the men hanged were part of the competition, and Agni left notes on them with Kali's symbol. The tongue. West was simply knocking off the competition."

"Yes, and they tried to make it as if a bitter Indian had done it out of rage. And the tongue was his way of apologizing to you, and Mina was most likely the target. My guess is that he did this just for you."

"Well. Looks like we're done here, no need to go more into this,"

"What about Mina!?"

"It's not part of London's Underworld so we can't do anything about it."

"You're right. I have to handle this on my own."

"That's the spirit!" I encouraged.

"Hey, why don't we enter the curry competition?" I offered.

"Oh? We already have, to win, all we'd have to do is beat West, and I was already thinking of expanding towards a food business." I smiled.

"As usual, you read my mind." I said,

"Impossible! No one can beat his curry, that is why he is named, the right hand of Kali." Soma exclaimed,

"So Agni's real power is making curry. Ha ha," Lau chuckled, I laughed too, but I was laughing at how funny Lau's laugh sounded.

**~Time Skip~**

I was with Sebastian, we were going to have a taste test for Soma, to see which curry would beat Agni. I was actually here to eat curry.

"If it is to repay your kindness! I shall!" After a bit, I got bored and went with Sebastian to check on Ciel.

"Hey!" I said, taking a bite of curry No. 8.

"I will need an address for the audience."

"Of course, what do you have so far? Wait, you said the Queen's not coming, but you prepare for her anyway." I giggled.

"I have brought you some chocolate cake,"

"I'm not in the mood for chocolate, just throw it into the curry."

"Of course."

"Curry?" I offered, he took a bite.

"Not bad. But not good enough." I shrugged.

"Well I can't wait to try the curry that you actually enjoy!"

**~Time Skip~**

"Well my Lord? Do you think this outfit is appropriate for the occasion?" I heard them as I waited outside Ciel's room.

"Yes, now let's go." He walked into the hallway.

"Ciel you look great! Well, do you like my outfit?" I asked. It was black and white dress with satin skirts and Mey-Rin found me a beautiful headdress to match.

"You look beautiful." I went red.

"Th-that's just you." I stuttered.

"No, you really are beautiful," He said, pulling me closer to him by my waist. I giggled.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"Me too." I said, kissing him.

"Now, let's go win a curry competition. Sebastian." He bowed.

"Of course, My Lord."

**~Time Skip~**

When we got to the mall, Sebastian went to go prepare.

"Good luck!" The guys and I shouted.

"Mina?" I looked to see Soma run off.

"Ciel," I tugged on his vest and we followed him.

"Mina!" He hugged her,

"Now we can go back home." I smiled,

"How stupid are you?" I take that back.

"I worked hard enough to escape, I'm not going back. It's very simple, a lowly servant or a rich man's wife. Even a child knows which is better. You're old enough to know the truth now. Deal with it." And she walked away.

"Harsh."

**~Time Skip~**

"Welcome to the Curry Festival ladies and gentleman!" The same mustache guy from the Frost Fair announced.

"This guy again." I said, scowling at Druitt.

"Attention seeker." I smiled and held his hand. All of a sudden, grand music played and we all turned to see an elegant carriage pull up and the red carpet was rolled. And out walked Her Majesty.

"Queen Victoria!" I shouted excitedly. At least all of Ciel's efforts weren't in vain.

"This will be interesting!"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I was distracted because I got into a fight with someone on YouTube, see you next time! Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: His Butler, Competing**

**A/N: I got blocked on YouTube! In **_**my**_** defense, that Reverend was crazy! (sigh) I have a competition! For all those artists out there, I need a new wallpaper, **

**and yours could be the symbol of my fanfic! All you have to do, draw an image of Sammy and Ciel, post it on whatever creative website you like, than paste the URL in the comments ****below! The deadline is near the end of August, I haven't decided yet. If you have any questions, ask in the comments below, or PM me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Black Butler OBVIOUSLY**

**Sammy's POV:**

The Queen!

"Wow, I never knew she was this short!" People whispered, and as she walked, her butler, a man that was dressed for the French Revolution walked beside her, he

gave me a chill down my spine. Suddenly, people started singing a song about the Queen, to the melody of the Star Spangled Banner, obviously I just stood there

pretending to sing. But it _was _quite impressive, even Lau opened his eyes to see her. Once she got to her seat, her butler bowed to hear her, then stood up to

announce what she said.

"I am sorry for not being able to attend events lately, but I am in such good condition, that I may even enjoy curry, my late husband was very fond of curry. I hope you

all enjoy it." With that, the crowd went wild.

"With that, let the cooking begin!" Mustache guy said, we all clapped along. People were praising both Agni and Sebastian's cooking. They were working like lightning

as always. Then, Sebastian started putting in chocolate.

"What's he doing?"

"Damn, what is he doing?" I giggled.

"Well, you _did_ tell him to put it into the curry." I said. Then Agni pulled out a blue lobster.

"The legendary blue lobster! Said to paralyze men from its amazing sweetness!"

"You guys haven't tried blue lobster before?"

"You've eaten it?"

"Y-yeah, my dad used to get it from Hmart, I had it for my birthday last year. It's really not all that." Finally, after a little longer, mustache guy announced that it was

time and all of the judges started eating.

"Damn judges." I said, my mouth drooling.

"The beef is perfectly cut, but what chef uses curry powder?" The chef took a step back. Then there was a wimpy looking chef who reminded me a bit of old Grell.

"This smell is amazing!"

"But if just one smell is standing out, then the whole curry is thrown off of balance!" The next was Agni, his was mouth drooling good, it had seven types of curry on

the side.

"Amazing! It seems we already have our victor!"

"But wait, there is one more contestant! Funtom!" Sebastian walked towards the judges and presented what looked to me like giant dumplings. Then, he deep fried

them!

"What's he doing?"

"Here, they are finished."

"Look at it." Druitt cut it open revealing curry on the inside! I'm sure I was getting closer and closer to the food because I felt Ciel pull me back.

"Sorry."

"Ah! It reminds of the maiden in pink, by day she was an innocent robin, but when night falls, I saw your true beauty! I want to embrace you again!" I shuddered and

Ciel wrapped his hand around my waist. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said, snuggling against his chest.

"Now, the judges will need some time to decide, in that time, the audience can try any curry they please!" Before anyone said anything else, I was off. I grabbed each

one and filled up two plates.

"Did you not eat breakfast?" Ciel said, coming up to me with a curry bun in his hand.

"Nope! I was waiting for this moment!" I said, taking another bite of my curry bun.

"Hey, why hasn't the Queen eaten anything? Isn't she a judge?" I asked.

"She's probably not eating because of her health. But I'm sure she will eat though. Her vote gives the judges a huge impact on their decision, and _she_ gives out the

Royal Warrant."

"Wait a second, where's Soma?" He left I remember and he found Mina, but Ciel said to give him some space.

"Let's go find the brat."

"I have a feeling I know where he is." I said, we walked to the statue I saw earlier of Kali standing over Shiva's body. There he was, moping as I predicted.

"What're you doing here?" He looked at us.

"I have been thinking. I have been _so_ ignorant, I never took time to think about how Agni felt, how Mina felt. I was so stupid."

"Then what are you doing standing here?"

"He's fighting for you, and has fought for you many times before, you owe him that much." And I took Ciel's hand as he started walking away. When we got back I

grabbed another curry bun and went to see Sebastian taking a curry bun to the Queen! I gasped excitedly and grasped Ciel's arm. Her butler stood up again.

"The Queen says; You have made curry that a child can eat without the use of a knife or a fork. In doing so, you have reestablished an equality between our nation's

children, and adults. For that, I thank you. You have done the country a great favor-"

"Don't make me laugh!" We turned to see Mina at the tasting table, but she seemed. Different, she was, glowing? I started to chew on my lip.

"How you flatter yourself! Equality? The future? Easy for a rich Queen of a rich queen to speculate on! You know nothing!" She shouted, smashing the plates. West

grabbed her,

"Mina? What are you doing? You're in front of Her Majesty the Queen!"

"Get off!" She said, elbowing West to the other side of the mall.

"Restrain her!" The officer shouted,

"Shut up! You don't know anything about curry!" She said, using Bruce Lee moves on the policemen.

"Oh, her legs move in such a graceful and strong fashion. Her hips are amazing! She must be the goddess Kali reborn! Oof!" Druitt said, I snickered as a police officer

fell on top of him. Soon I noticed other people glowing and I felt a headache takeover me, then wash away.

"Ciel, the Queen!" I shouted. He ran but was blocked by two possessed men.

"Smell the impure." Ciel gasped.

"Kill him!"

"No! Sebastian!" I shouted, thankfully he came through with-as usual- a kitchen tool. This time, it was a ladle.

"If it really is Kali, didn't she hold a demon head?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, so shall we disprove the legend?" Ciel asked.

"We shall." Soon, Sebastian got Mina's attention and they started battling. Well, more like if you made a perfect robot versus perfect robot movie, every attack was a

split second in between the next. And Sebastian caught every one.

"You _are _impressive, but you're no goddess." I sighed in relief, no demon heads today!

"I shall assist you!" Shouted a familiar voice, I looked up,

"Agni!" I smiled.

"Hello, Sammy."

"You seem stronger now."

"I have finally become one with my God, I am now invincible!" I smiled. _Thank you Soma, and well done!_ I thought. We heard a chuckle behind us. I turned to see the

Queen's butler was smiling.

"A fine butler you have, I doubt you'll need my help in this fight. But to think, this all had to do over some spice." _How does _he_ know?_ I thought to myself, chewing on my

lip.

"But if you think of it, it really isn't that evil, otherwise it would infect more people. No one can claim to be _ truly_ pure." I gasped, the equality between child and adult!

"Ciel! The curry buns!" But I was interrupted for Mina was running towards us.

"Stop!" Soma ran in front of us.

"You fool!" Ciel shouted. I was sure that she would murder him, but instead she slipped on a blue lobster shell.

"Mina! I'm sorry!" And he stepped on her back.

"Sebastian! The curry buns!" Ciel shouted.

"Who would've thought, that a demon would spread kindness in his cooking." Ciel smirked.

"Sounds like him!" I giggled.

"Madame," He said, throwing one into Mina's mouth, and soon she and everyone went back to normal.

"Prince Soma, I was completely right, you are evil." And she collapsed. After everyone was normal again, the Queen's butler spoke again.

"The Queen says, the curry bun warded off the evil spice, therefore, the winner of the Royal Warrant has been decided." I smiled,

"You did it!" I said, hugging Ciel.

"No, it was just my butler."

"Thank you Ciel." Soma said.

"If it weren't for you two, I would still be as ignorant and spoiled as I used to be, thank you." Suddenly, he grabbed the two of us in for a bear hug.

"My Mina left me! She left me for good!" As I embraced him, Ciel was struggling and pushing him off.

"Go find a handkerchief!" I smiled.

"I love England too."

**A/N: Well? What'd you think? I know it was short, but in my defense, I only have 16 reviews! And I try to keep more reviews than chapters. Either way, I hope you enjoyed! UPDATE: I will be VERY late on the next chapter because I'm going camping for the week so, sorry!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: His Butler, in an Isolated Castle **

**A/N: Aloha! 2 thousand views! Yay! And I am not at all depressed at my numbers of reviews- Excuse me, (Cries for a few minutes) Back to the topic, I hope you all forgive me for making the chapter short, but in my defense, what else was I supposed to do? Sorry about the delay, but to make you feel better, look up fat man singing and get a closer look at what I waste my time doing. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Black Butler**

**Sammy's POV:**

I was in my fluffy robe getting ready for my bath, I walked down the hall towards the bathroom. I opened the door and squeaked. Ciel was in there, buck naked and only covered by a towel.

"Sorry!" I said, slamming the door. Red as a tomato. I ran into Mey-Rin (literally) and started sobbing, telling her everything.

"It was so embarrassing! He'll probably never want to look at me again!" I shouted dramatically.

"It's a 'right love, I'm sure the Young Master will pretend it ne'er happened!" I started to calm down.

"Thanks Mey-Rin, I knew I could count on you!" I smiled.

"Now get dressed before anyone else comes along." She ushered, I nodded and ran to the guest bathroom and started up my bath. I was still red,

"I think I may have scarred myself." I sighed. Once I was done washing my hair, I heard a knock and buried myself in bubbles.

"Y-Yes?" I said.

"Miss Sammy, we're going somewhere at 1 o' clock after lunch at 12 o' clock so please hurry." I heard Sebastian say behind the closed door.

"What time is it?" I shouted.

"11: 33." I sighed.

"Okay, thanks." I said. I was still too scared to face Ciel though. I sighed and tried to commit suicide drowning in bubbles.

**~Time Skip~**

We were in the carriage to the castle that Ciel said was "haunted" by the workers there. I was in a purple dress with satin and black bows on it, thankfully, Ciel bought me some new dresses for my birthday too, including some new jewelry! Girly, I know. I was still a little pink so I tried to make amends.

"Ciel I'm-"

"It's fine, let's just forget about it." I sighed. Then I realized,

"You're a little, pink." I gave a small smile and Ciel huffed, obviously annoyed.

"We're here."

"So they signed a petition saying the castle is haunted, so they don't want to work here? Weird, but not anything new." I shrugged.

"Let's just get this over with and go back home." When we walked into the castle, the first thing I noticed was the painting.

"Hey, I've seen that before." I cocked my head to the side. Suddenly, the doors slammed behind us, then candles were lit in the next room, we walked in.

"Who gave you vagrants permission to enter?" A voice echoed.

"So that's it, a traveling minstrel is staying here." Ciel said.

"How dare you insult me?" The voice demanded, and soon a boy with blonde hair and green clothes appeared. I gasped with excitement, _A real ghost! _ I thought.

"Me? The King of all England."

"This doesn't make any sense."

"400 years ago, on the verge of his coronation, King Edward the Fourth was living here with his younger brother Richard. The two were eventually murdered by jealous relatives."

"Poor things, that means that they must have come back because their souls weren't happy with their life or the way they ended." I said. Ciel sighed.

"Even if it _was_ for just a few months, he was still our king, nothing will change that." I nodded.

"My King, please welcome my master and his lady friend, Ciel Phantomhive and Sammy Lee." Sebastian said, and we walked over to him and bowed.

"Please forgive my rudeness, Your Majesty."

"We didn't know that you were still in residence."

"Fine. You're forgiven, it's not like I get many visitors anyway."

"I'm not a guest Sire, I own this castle."

"Oh, so you're the new caretaker then?"

"Not exactly." I said.

"To be frank, I ask Your Majesty to vacate the premises."

"You're trying to evict the King and his brother from their own castle?"

"Don't worry, we'll offer you compensation."

"Wait, what about you're little brother, you said his name was Richard?" I asked, then as if on cue, a boy with blonde hair and a skull poked out of the doorway.

"It seems that my brother has taken a liking to your butler. He's not an ordinary butler is he?"

"My loyal servant, Sebastian Michealis Your Majesty."

"This could become interesting." They decided to play a game of chess to decide on Sebastian's new master.

"If I win, I get your butler, if you win, you get the castle."

"Now make sure we don't cheat, then it won't be fun."

"Agreed." Ciel started to beat Edward, as I predicted and soon knocked out his queen.

"Of course, I can still win." I gasped as he turned his knight into a queen, and knocked out Ciel's king.

"Oh my, it looks like checkmate."

"Your Majesty, are you going against our agreement?"

"Are you accusing me of lying? I hate liars! I was simply using my powers to their full potential!" He started to glow in a freaky way.

"Your Majesty, I'm afraid that my Master has forgotten his own creed. You see, my master doesn't believe in holding back."

"Well then, our problem is resolved." Richard walked over to Sebastian and tugged on his jacket in a way I do to Ciel.

"Sebastian, I order you, take care of these boys."

"Are you sure Ciel?" I asked, chewing on my lip.

"Yes, I _am_ the one who lost after all."

"Indeed."

"Phantomhive, you and your friend will stay here as our guests. I would like to play some more."

"I would be honored-" But Edward had left and the lights went out.

"Ciel? Is it okay if I slept with you in your room tonight? I don't want to be alone in this place by myself."

"Of course. I would appreciate it." I smiled gently and I took his hand and we walked down the hall.

**~Time Skip~**

The next day, I followed Sebastian and Richard around as Sebastian did the chores, Richard continued to talk to his skull, and I simply stared at Sebastian wondering what he was thinking. Eventually I got bored and I went to see Ciel in the library. I started writing in my journal, or in you Journal.

"What are you writing?"

"Oh, I just write about what happens around here. Everything from the day I got here." Ciel soon started shuffle through his pockets and pulled something out of his pocket, a small, brown pocketbook. He flipped through the pages, and tore out a few. He handed them to me.

"Oh, these are all of the memories from _your_ perspective, thanks!" I took them and placed them in the empty pages in between.

"Thank you." I leaned over and pecked his cheek.

"So, what are _you_ reading?" I asked, putting my journal away.

"In 1483, two princes disappeared from London, nearly 200 years later, the bodies of two children were discovered. Were they the two princes who disappeared long ago? And if so, who killed them and why?"

"Killed them and why? I'm sorry, but if you want answers, you'll have to ask _other_ dead people. I'm afraid _I_ won't be any help."

"Majesty," and we started to rise but he stopped us.

"I don't remember anything from that day, it's all a blank. One day I woke up in this castle nothing more than a ghost."

"What a kind man you are."

"What do you mean?"

"If I was ever treated like Your Majesty, I would _never_ forget who did that to me." I held his hand sympathetically.

"Our killers are dead now. And so are the people who protected us. As for me, nothing. I don't even remember how it felt as it was happening."

"Time heals pain the best." I said, closing my eyes, remembering Pierce falling.

"Personally, I don't want time to heal me." I opened my eyes, _Ciel,_ I thought.

"You're strong, stronger than most."

BANG BANG BANG

"Dinner!" I shouted cheerfully, we all stood, and went to dinner. After I sat down, Ciel remained standing there.

"You can sit Phantomhive." I smiled, knowing that he was expecting for Sebastian to get his chair for him. As Sebastian passed Ciel, Ciel started whispering something I couldn't hear because of the distance, and soon he started shouting.

"What are you shouting about over there?"

"Nothing, I was just making sure my butler was behaving properly."

"But isn't Sebastian our butler?" Richard asked his skull.

"Right." I felt bad so I asked,

"Can Sebastian move my dining spot closer to Ciel please?" I asked politely, King Edward seemed to scrutinize me, finally he said,

"Of course. Sebastian."

"Yes, You're Majesty." Sebastian helped me move to Ciel and we started talking.

"I was wondering if Sebastian had found out anything." He said, red with embarrassment, I smiled.

"Have you found out anything about the boys?" Ciel asked as Sebastian poured me something to drink.

"Just that-"

"A toast, to our new friends and butler." Edward raised his glass, as did Richard and I.

"What's wrong Phantomhive? You're not drinking?"

"Oh. It's nothing." He said, tapping his empty glass. I giggled and pecked his check.

**~Time Skip~**

I woke up to Ciel shaking me on my side of the bed.

"What?" I groaned, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Sebastian's been here." I noticed to sets of clothes for us on the chair.

"Oh alright, but you have to let me change in the bathroom." I groaned and stumbled into the bathroom. When I got out Ciel was trying (and failing I might add) to tie his shoe. I smiled and leaned down to help, when Sebastian appeared out of nowhere and helped him.

"Sebastian."

"Master, you can't even tie your own shoe." I giggled.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was asked to check on our guests' comfort. If that is all, I wish you good night." And with that, he walked out. Once he'd been gone for a few minutes, we walked out the door. We followed King Edward into the library, and he disappeared. We walked up to the books on the shelves, and realized,

"These books are fake."

"A secret passage maybe?"

"Pardon me."

"Oh hey Sebastian." I said as he tapped a book, then inserted a key into it and revealed a secret entrance..

"Would you like to come in?"

"Yes." Ciel growled. When we got in, I gave a yelp when I saw the _first_ skeleton.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I believe it is a crypt." We walked down the hall quietly until I heard CRACK. I looked down to see Ciel standing on a leg bone.

"Please be careful. This crypt hasn't been touched by humans in centuries." King Edward appeared before us.

"Your Majesty."

"Where are we?" I asked.

"It was originally a dungeon. Criminals of the church were thrown in here and forgotten. The path to hell is lost to them." He said, picking up a skull with a purple halo, which flew to the lights, lighting the chandelier.

"But I made something to remember them by." He revealed a chess board full of skulls. He gestured and explained all of the skulls by their positions.

"One's missing." I pointed out.

"Richard's skull."

"You lost it?"

"No, he found it and wouldn't let it go." **(A/N:***_**Let it go! Let it go!**_** Okay done)**

"You want to send him on. To Heaven. And you think that you can do that by completing the chess board." I realized.

"Yes. Heaven." Ciel said, I instantly regretted what I said, and I held his hand.

"So you want to get the skull no matter what? No matter the sacrifice?" Ciel smiled.

"Yes."

"Alright then. Sebastian, I order you to retrieve the skull."

"Yes My Young Lord."

"And take the chessboard to the main hall." I smiled.

"I don't understand, what are you doing?"

"I'm simply fulfilling your wish Your Majesty. That is, the _easiest_ method." I honestly got very frightened when he said this.

**~Time Skip~**

"No! No! Please put me down!" Richard cried out as Sebastian picked him up. I chewed on my lip, it _did_ seem like something Ciel would do.

"Please at least be gentler?" Edward begged, but Ciel didn't move a muscle.

"Ciel, can you at least be a bit gentler?" I asked. Ciel sighed, but he motioned for Sebastian to be less harsh on the young child. I sighed in relief.

"I am your sovereign! I order you, let him go!" Sebastian just chuckled, at this, Edward charged at him but Sebastian dodged his attack and he fell to the ground.

"I ordered you to put him down!"

"You said the skull was what you wanted." I said,

"And if you take that back now, then you're no better than the liars you claim to hate!" Ciel finished.

"I ordered you to put him down, now obey me! I am your master! You belong to us!" Edward shouted.

"You see Your Majesty, you were never my master to begin with. I only served you because my true master ordered it."

"Now that _that's_ been covered, let's get you to this Heaven place you're so excited about." Ciel said, I rested my hand on his shoulder as he placed the skull on the chess board. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds passed and nothing happened.

"What's supposed to happen?" I whispered to Ciel.

"I believe Richard has something to tell His Majesty." Richard nodded, and walked up to Edward.

"I'm sorry brother, I'm sorry I lied. But our bones aren't real anymore. After we died, our bodies were chopped into pieces and thrown into the Thames. They disappeared."

"I'm sorry Richard! How could I have forgotten that?!"

"Time tends to heal." I whispered.

"But I don't want time to heal my wounds." Ciel said, and I hugged him, my eyes were brimming with tears, he wrapped his arms around my waist and

"I'm sorry Richard, I know now, _I_ was the one lying, and the one I truly hated. Was me." Soon, he started glowing.

"I see, it isn't funerals or burials that help the lost soul find their way to Heaven, it's the souls themselves," I smiled. We took the boys to the river where a man in a boat was waiting.

"Thank you Phantomhive, and you Sammy. I am in your debt." He shook hands with Ciel and I locked him in one of my infamous bear hugs.

"Thank you!" Richard said, hugging Sebastian.

"And you too!" He said, hugging me I hugged him and picked him up, swinging him in the process, this was something I used to do with my friend Maria's little brother Jose. He giggled as I set him down on the ground. We waved-well I waved-back as the boat carried them away.

"I did always wonder, 'if you couldn't get to Heaven on roller skates, than what else?'" I giggled, but Ciel just stared through me like I was an idiot. Which I felt like.

**~Time Skip~**

We bowed in respect at the graves, and then stood.

"Alright, let's make up for lost time. Work! Work!" Ciel ordered, I smiled and held his hand.

"You did a good thing, which makes me happy. Thank you." I smiled, I saw the faintest signs of a blush, then his usual look of annoyance.

"Stop with all this thanking. It's annoying me." I giggled and pecked his cheek.

_You liars,_ I heard through the wind. I saw in Ciel's pocket, the chess piece changed by King Edward.

**A/N: I'm sorry I took so long, BUT in my defense this episode was kind of boring so… see you next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: His Butler, Offering**

**A/N: Allo! If you guys didn't figure it out, yes you are reading from Sammy's journal, and the Narrator's POV will be anonymous. Ooooo! Anyway! The official date for the drawing thing is September 10****th,**** the first week of my school! So I'll have at least **_**one**_** thing to look forward to! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, yada yada yada…**

**Sammy's POV:**

I was with Ciel as Sebastian read the schedule for the day. I was wearing a chocolate colored dress with a cute bow on the back of my waist, I also was wearing a pretty black necklace with a horse charm on it to match.

"You two have dancing lessons at 1 o' clock. Are you listening Master?" Sebastian asked,

"I'm sick of dancing. It's not for me."

"Oh c'mon Ciel, everyone gets so happy when you dance for them." I smiled, taking his hand.

"You mean making them laugh?" He asked, I giggled.

"Of course not! I'd never say such a thing!" We heard familiar laughing, and walked in to find the Queen's butler having tea with Tanaka.

"Look! Three upright tea stocks! This looks like it will be a good morning indeed!"

"Ho. Ho. Ho." Tanaka replied.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ciel asked rudely, I gave him a look.

"Didn't you know Ciel, Ashe has been the Queen's messenger, he delivers messages to you. He stops by all the time." I said.

"What brings you here?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh yes, there's a church outside of Preston, it was burnt down during the Reformation and is no longer in use. A cult practicing the Eastnor Religion has been staying there. We've heard a rumor that the leader of the cult has possession of some of the doomsday books,"

"You mean the land possession charts? Why?"

"Oh no, these Doomsday books are quite different. These are the records given to you when you stand before God on Doomsday, all of your sins and good deeds are supposedly recorded in them. The cult has been practicing terrible things that make Preston fearful and Her Majesty wants all her people safe."

"So what? You want me to disband them or, perhaps, eliminate them?" A shiver went down my back when Ciel said this.

"That decision is yours to make." Ashe said, with looks in his eyes that could kill. Ciel looked at me and sighed.

"Alright then," But we heard banging and barking, we looked up at the window to see Pluto barking and looking so excited, but soon got depressed and crawled away.

"Who was that?" Ashe asked

"A servant. Nothing more." Sebastian replied.

"I'll go check on him." I said, and walked away. When I found Pluto, he was in hound form, in his little depressed lawn.

"Aww baby." I said, lying next to him and stroking his fur.

"Are you okay?" He answered me by giving me a demon hound sized lick on my face.

"Is that a yes?" I giggled,

"Sammy!" I heard Finny yell as I looked up to see him running over to me and Pluto.

"Sebastian told me that you have to go to the Young Master's carriage after getting ready. Don't worry, I've got Plu-Plu!" He said, tackling the giant dog.

"Mm-kay! Oh, I'm really sorry for not being able to spend time with you guys, when I'm done, I'll show you guys some archery I used to do and we can finally do something fun together!" I reassured him, he nodded, and tackled _me_ in a bone-crushing hug.

"I can't wait!" He shouted, as I was sure I was turning blue. After escaping Finny and regaining my air, I quickly ran to my room, grabbed my notebook, my pencil and my coat. I saw Ciel getting in the carriage and followed.

"Hey." I panted.

"I was wondering why you were so late."

"Sorry, so where are we going?"

"Ashe told us that the cult has been ordering a number of coffins." I groaned.

"Do we have to?" I whined.

"Yes. We need information."

"Fine." I pouted. We eventually got there, and when we got in, there was the man of the hour. I was actually a little confused because he wasn't doing anything creepy like pretending to be dead then popping out of a coffin, instead he was just standing there.

"Undertaker, I need to ask you something,"

"I bet it I know what it is." He said, turning to reveal Grell's crooked face.

"Bassy's first time!" He said, running towards Sebastian, who cleverly dodged his attack, making him run into the wall.

"Grell?" Ciel said.

"Hello My Lord." A voice said, we walked over to an urn, and there was the Undertaker, buried in salt?

"What are you doing in there?" I asked, sticking my finger in and licking it.

"The bounder said he wasn't afraid of Grim Reapers so I buried him in salt!" Grell exclaimed. I gave him a weird look.

"Yes he did! I can feel the moisture getting sucked out of my body as we speak! It's a great feeling!" And I gave him an even weirder look.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked Grell.

"Will gave me a job to do that's all. But I started getting tired and decided to take a nap in a bed of flowers! Then the next thing I knew, I was in this shop. I really have to learn not to stop breathing when I sleep. I guess I was just waiting for a certain prince to come revive me with a kiss!" He said, making a kissing face to Sebastian, who sighed and said,

"What are you investigating?"

"Oh nothing much, just the Grim Reaper's Library. Some of the Cinematic Records have been stolen."

"What are Cinematic Records?" Ciel asked.

"They're a person's life's story in cinematic form, Grim Reapers use it to decide if the person should live or stay dead."

"How do _you_ know?" Grell eyed me warily.

"Just kinda put two and two together, and with the whole Madame Red thing…" I trailed off.

"That, or I've been reading too many books." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Undertaker, I'll need something from you." Ciel said,

"You know the price of that," But then he looked at Grell and said.

"But this time I'll give it to you for free!"

**~Time Skip~**

We stayed in the coffin until we heard the Undertaker. I was relieved when we stopped because it was HOT in there. Not to mention I was in there with three other-well one other person. We ran out after we heard the Undertaker drop his stakes, and ran into the bushes.

"Alright then, maybe you should come in after all. And your friends are welcome in too." He said, we all stood awkwardly.

"I think now is my time to take my leave." Undertaker said, and he walked back down the path. We walked in, and we were greeted by a group of people with bright smiles, but even _I_ could tell they were fake.

"Master, you could take a learning to them, they know how to smile." Sebastian said.

"We all know that those were fake smiles." Ciel said. We walked into a church with grand halls and stained glass windows. Ciel ran towards them, I looked up to what he was looking at, and saw the mark. The mark on Ciel's chest, the one I saw in my vision back in the doll case. My eyes widened and I took Ciel's hand.

"I-it's fine. Just ignore it. Remember, that's what it _used_ to be. The church was originally abandoned. Calm down." I tried, and he inhaled, looking at me.

"Thank you." He said, I smiled.

"Any time." And I pecked his cheek. We heard laughter and soon little boys ran in laughing and shouting.

"Good Evening!"

"Good Evening!" I smiled at them, they _were_ quite cute.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked them, they stared at me with wide eyes.

"You carry the impurity of others." One said, than they ran up to Grell.

"I'm not so good with kids." He said.

"Hello unclean one! I can see every bit of your impurity!" Grell struck him on the head!

"You brat! What right do you have to call me unclean!?" He shouted,

"The unclean one touched me!"

"We need to go and be cleansed!" They ran out and a nun walked in,

"I'm sorry about them, at a certain age, everyone seems to be unclean." She said, she looked at all of us.

"I see from your clothing that you are new cult members? Don't worry, if you follow our teachings, you're sure to be cleansed as well." She turned to me,

"Well, your heart is very pure, I don't think you need cleansing." She smiled at me.

"Thank you?"

"Unclean? What a bizarre thing to say." Sebastian said, walking to her.

"How can such a pretty lady like you be impure?" He asked, closing up on her.

"We don't know much about the religion you practice. Could you please enlighten us?"

"Yes. Well-what are you doing her then?" And Sebastian punched the door next to her head,

"_That was a punk". _He whispered.

"Now you'll tell us everything we need to know won't you?"

**~Time Skip~**

"Ah! No! Please!" The nun shrieked from inside the barn. I was red as a tomato and Grell was throwing a hissy fit.

"I'm going to kill that witch! I'm going to put her on the to-die list just watch!" He growled.

"Calm down. I think they're done." Ciel said, and soon Sebastian let us back in.

"The doomsday books are those who live pure. Our great leader, is trying to cleanse those who are impure, but that isn't all, apparently the doomsday books can also tell the futures isn't that amazing?"

"Future? Wow, I would like to see that." I muttered,

"Only those who are chosen for the Heavenly Boys Choir are eligible to participate."

"A choir?" I asked excitedly.

"A _boy's_ choir." Ciel corrected me.

"Well, they don't _sing_ exactly, but I hear beautiful sounds from our leader's bedroom at night." **(A/N: Am I the only one weirded out by that line?)**

**~Time Skip~**

"Since only _boys_ are chosen for the choir, that means Ciel is the only one of us able to participate." I huffed, offended by the sexist choir.

"Rubbish! Just look at this outfit!" We looked at Grell who was in a boys' outfit, looking ridiculous.

"Please get out of that." I snapped.

"He's making me impure!" A little boy with a bandage on his head from Grell's strike and no clothes on exclaimed.

"I _hate_ this guy." Ciel muttered. All of a sudden, beautiful harmonizing filled the air.

"The cleansing ceremony!" The boy exclaimed happily,

"Cleansing?" I asked,

"I was right, something _does_ smell. A bad apple." Sebastian muttered, a shiver ran down my spine.

**~Time Skip~**

When we were in the church, I could hear beautiful singing, but I couldn't see who the singers were. Soon, a guy with a long robe, and two other people walked onto the steps.

"We shall now begin the cleansing. The man and woman took off their robes, revealing the symbol on Ciel's chest. I gripped his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. The man was given two books, and the man and woman who were, both in the buck, were kneeling in front of him.

"I shall read from the doomsday books of these impure and lost children. First, Jill Pheasant, the second child of a father, she conceived a child, in sin. Then we have Thomas Adkins, who committed a new sin per say, he has spent his life meaninglessly, and that is a grave sin to us." Soon, both the man and woman glowed black and started to shriek in pain. My eyes widened as the stained glass window changed to reveal Jill, pregnant, and Thomas fooling around.

"Snuff out the unclean! Snuff out the unnessacary! End the unwanted! End the unnessasary! Snuff them out! All of them!" And the glass broke, and soon Thomas and Jill stopped shrieking and everything went back to normal.

"Now. Despite what they have done, they are no longer unclean. Our brother and our sister, are now pure as snow!" And soon the people rejoiced, crying in joy and praising their leader. I looked at Ciel, and he was just sitting there with no emotion, I felt terrible that he had to witness the disturbing act. I held his hand tighter,

"Hey, it's alright. It's over now." He nodded. But I knew I hadn't done much. After everyone left, we asked Grell if those books were cinematic records.

"Those were definitely _not_ cinematic records." He said,

"Then what were they?" But we were interrupted by squealing, and in the doorway was the nun that Sebastian "seduced" along with others.

"The Heavens have truly smiled down on you today!"

"What?" I asked, but soon, they dragged him away, telling him how lucky he was to be chosen for the choir.

"Well phase one of the plan worked." I shrugged.

**~Time Skip~**

I was hiding behind the window with Sebastian and Grell, Grell was holding me so I wouldn't fall down and he kept on telling me how cute I'd look in red. My eyebrows twitched with annoyance. Suddenly, we heard Ciel's voice through the glass.

"Thank you. I understand it is a great honor to be chosen for this."

"Very good. Now I will read you a story." I heard the "leader" say,

"May I ask a question, what is a doomsday book exactly?" Ciel asked.

"For tonight, it is a story I will read to you for as long as you like. Tonight's a treat." Something happened, I felt something in the air change. As if, the leader was doing something to Ciel differently. I didn't like it.

"_Cleanse yourself. Free from the sins that hold you down, right her, right now." _A voice said, my eyes widened, and Grell's grip on me tightened,

"Sebastian! This is an order! Kill this man!" I heard, and Sebastian replied.

"Yes, my Lord." And we crashed in through the window, Sebastian grabbed a piece of glass and threw it at the leader's face, then attacked the next man, who revealed thousand white feathers, and Angela, with wings.

"I thought it was you. Angela." Sebastian said, but we were soon enveloped in cinematic film,

"Grell! Use your Death Scythe!" I shouted, then I remembered that he only had kiddy scissors.

"I'm trying!" I sighed, but soon he _did _cut them, and Sebastian picked me up, and we flew into the hole where Angela took Ciel.

"Don't worry Ciel! We're coming!" I shouted. _That's a promise_

**A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed! See you next week!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: His Butler, Transmitted**

**A/N: Aloha, I wrote this quickly, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Black Butler**

**Sammy's POV:**

We materialized into a hot, terrain on a bridge.

"Ciel!" I cried out,

"We're in the Grim Reaper's Library!" Grell exclaimed, we walked up to the large building, and when we opened the door, Sebastian pulled my head down so that I didn't get stabbed in the face by Will's death scythe!

"I thought I smelled a rat." He said,

"You may call _me_ a rat, but I believe you have another infestation to take care of." Sebastian interfered.

"Yes. The angel." He sighed.

"Looks like I'll have more overtime." He lead us into the halls of the Library, and told us about Angela,

"An angel _would_ have the ability to tamper with the Cinematic Records,"

"How?" I asked,

"An angel gives a false sense of peace, and anyone traumatized enough, may wish to have all memory of it erased, however, it may haunt him forever. No matter what."

"Well if I know Ciel, he has an unhealthy attachment to his hatred." I muttered.

"An angel doesn't erase the memory, simply manipulates the person's vision of it." We burst through the doors to see Ciel and Angela, but Ciel was engulfed in Cinematic Film.

"Ciel!"

"Master!" Sebastian and I cried.

"Don't interfere! You could damage him forever if you do!" William said,

"Yes. Pure as the driven snow." Angela said, I growled at her, how dare she touch him!?

"You bitch! How dare you lay your filthy hands on him!" I shouted, everyone stared at me in awe. I could understand why, this was a side of me that hadn't come out in a while. This was my defensive side, where all the pain and hatred I kept bottled inside came out.

"If anything happens to him…" I growled, and I reached over to Angela and grabbed her by the collar.

"You will regret the day you were very born. Understand bitch!?" Angela looked shocked for a few seconds, then smiled.

"Alright child," and her wings hit me, sending me flying backwards. Sebastian ran towards me, I looked up to see Ciel floating above, rewinding his Cinematic Records.

"Ciel!" I cried out happily,

"What!? He's doing it all on his own!?" Grell shouted. Ciel soon fell into Sebastian's arms, safely.

"Master," Sebastian sighed.

"S-Sammy." Ciel whispered. And I ran to his side,

"Ciel, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." I smiled, tears falling now.

"You're cheek." He reached out and touched a spot on my face, and it fell as if he was punching my face, I realized that when Angela struck me with her wing, it must have given me a bruise on my face.

"It's fine." I smiled, and he gave me a small one back.

"Disgusting!" We looked up to see Angela, standing and wings spread,

"So much hatred and impurity in such a small insolent child! I should never have shown you pity! So now, I'll purify all of you!" She shouted.

"I don't think so." Sebastian said,

"A fight in the Library is _our_ jurisdiction, let us into the fight." Will said.

"Me too, she laid her filthy claws on Ciel, and now she'll suffer!" I growled,

"No. You'll guard the Young Master." Sebastian instructed.

"We're all going into battle together! And-" Grell was interrupted, for the Undertaker showed up?

"Excuse me, pardon."

"What?" I asked,

"Hey you! What are you doing-ow!" Grell shrieked as William hit him with his Death Scythe.

"Mind your manners, idiot! That man is a legend, he passed Judgment for Robin Hood, and sent Marie Antoinette to Hell. Even the most daring children cry at the sight of him." My eyes widened, I could never imagine Undertaker doing any of that.

"Not fair! He doesn't look anything like what happened in the sequence just now!" Grell walked over to the Undertaker and pulled his hair up.

"Take me!" He exclaimed, I rolled my eyes.

"Fools, since you seem busy, I'll start my purification in the abbey then," Angela said, glowing in the air.

"Running away? You scared bitch?" I mocked,

"You'll see. This is what happens when you let the world be run with impurity, I doubt you'll like it than," and she disappeared. Suddenly, the room turned bronze,

"What?" I asked,

"An angelic seal." William said, Grell ran for the door and tried to open it, but to no prevail. Suddenly, I felt a pain like I've never felt before, like fire creeping up my heart, than ice coating it, with a knife plunging in and out of my chest. Freezing, stabbing and burning at the same time. I screamed, and everyone stared at me. Soon, it was so unbearable, I fell to the ground, but Ciel caught me.

"What's happening!?"

"Can it be?" William asked.

"Yes. It is." Sebastian finished, he walked up to me. I saw a book fly from the shelf and onto the floor.

"An angel of massacre descended on the church." William read aloud, Sebastian nodded and spoke to me.

"Sammy, you are a Painkeeper. Which means that you can feel others pain." He said calmly.

"What?" Ciel asked for me,

"I need you to focus on the pain, try and see the scene of pain before you." I nodded, and I focused on the fire that burned and the ice that made it worse and the knife pulling in and out, and soon I saw Angela, in the abbey.

"You no longer have to fear of being impure, you can be free and pure as the driven snow. The unclean, end them. The impure, end them. All of them!" And that's where it ended.

"Someone! Do something!" Ciel shouted.

"Ah, I see." Undertaker said, reading from the cinematic record.

"Wait, you had the book the whole time, but you had me look into the Abbey anyways!?" I demanded.

"We can use the bookmark to go into the Abbey." William said, I let out another scream.

"Someone! Use whatever you need to, just hurry up!" Ciel shouted, Undertaker took out a pink bookmark and placed it into the book.

"If we use this, we can edit the story a bit. Now, this is the life of Matilda Simmons, it says that she's being purified. But I can write that Sebastian appears suddenly." And Sebastian disappeared,

"Oh no! Bassy!" Grell exclaimed. Soon, all of them went to the Abbey, and soon the pain went away.

"She's losing her control," I panted,

"Sammy." Ciel whispered, and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, thanks." I sighed, hugging him tightly. But soon another crushing feeling came over me, than disappeared,

"They're dead." I whispered, crying.

"Oh dear, it looks like the battle is over and the Abbey has been destroyed." Undertaker said,

"Alright then, time to send you two back!" He grinned, and Ciel and I found ourselves at the ruins of the Abbey.

"You _do_ know what this means right?" Ciel asked me. I nodded. Sebastian was going to eat his soul now, he'd achieved his goal, his parents murderer was gone.

"A promise is a promise." I said, and Sebastian appeared behind us, Ciel turned to him, and showed confidence and acceptance. I, of course started crying, and kissed him.

"I'll always love you, know that." I said, and backed away, Sebastian neared Ciel, than tied his bow.

"What?" I asked.

"No, no! Sebastian she has to be dead! Why isn't she!?" He shouted, but Sebastian gave him a cold smile instead,

"I'm sorry. I'll be serving you a while longer. My Lord."

**~Time Skip~**

I was with Ciel in the Library, writing again, and he was reading.

"Hey, out of curiosity, how _did_ you rewrite your cinematic records?" I asked him.

"Well, I was in a field, and my mother, father and you were there. And you said,

"_Ciel, my love, why don't you let go of hatred, come with us and become happy." She smiled,_

"_Yes darling. Come with us. We'll be a family once more." My mother said. I felt myself creep closer._

"_Yes son, we love you. Come and erase your impurity." My father said._

"_We can be together forever! Wouldn't you like that?" Sammy asked,_

"_No! If I hold onto hatred. The person I was dies with it! I can't let that happen!" _ He finished, my eyes widened, Ciel _was_ strong, stronger than most.

"But I must say, you lured me more than my parents." He smirked, I went red.

"Don't say that! You'll make me feel bad!" I shouted, he chuckled.

"I guess I'm just glad you're safe." I said, smiling.

"Sebastian is going to tell you more about your Painkeeper thing, you better get ready for tomorrow." He said, I nodded.

"Goodnight." I pecked his cheek and walked out of the room. I sighed, I was scared, Sebastian said that my mere existence was a miracle, I wasn't all important, but now I felt like I was some sort of star that wanted a private life and no admiration.

"Why me?"

**A/N: I know it's short, but this episode was really fast so it was hard for me, hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: His Butler, Imprisoned**

**A/N: Guess what!? I got 409 views in one day! And over 1.6 K views in one month alone! New record! (Blows noisemaker) Yay! Now, I'm trying to raise awareness for a horse wedding, being run by a non-profit organization called Eagle Hill, please donate, and we need sponsors. Please check out their website, thanks! Now, another celebration, it's my 20****th**** chapter! It's been really fun writing this story, and seeing your reviews, and you guys following my story, being patient with me as well, thanks so much! You guys have really made my time on awesome! Thanks! Now enough of this, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own black butler, right William? **

"**Yes. Now leave me so I don't have any more overtime for talking to you." Alright then, sheesh.**

**Sammy's POV:**

I was in the Library with Sebastian and Ciel. I was wearing a black and blue dress and Sebastian was teaching me about my newfound Painkeeper ability.

"You are able to feel the pain of only humans that you love so much, that you would die for them, or when a large number of humans are feeling the same type of pain all at once. Within limited range of course." I raised my hand and said,

"Why not reapers or demons?" I asked,

"We have a tendency to not feel pain the same way as humans do," He smiled, than checked his pocket watch.

"Alright, time to go. We will continue this later, but this should be very easy to understand." He said, I nodded, than I went to my room.

**~Time Skip~**

When we got to the city, I learned that a body had been found in the Thames, again.

"We'll have to find the identity of the victim first, we won't be able to find out anything until then."

"There will be no need for that." Ciel intervened,

"We have his identity, his name is John Stanley, here are his personal files." I said, and Sebastian handed them to Sir Arthur.

"And what is _your_ business in this case?" Sir Arthur asked,

"Why, I'm just doing my civil duty to help with the police. Is that not my job Sir Arthur?" Ciel asked, faking innocence,

"Please spare me the protestations, what is it that you want with this case?" He asked, his nose in the air,

"I'm sorry but I'll have to oblige. I'll need to see any belongings left behind." Ciel said,

"Actually, there were none. Not even any identification papers." Abberline said grimly.

"Well, than, it looks like our business is done here." I shrugged,

"Yes, Sebastian. Let's go." Ciel said, I nodded,

"Bye Sir Arthur! Bye Abberline!" I shouted over my shoulder,

"Nosey brat." I heard Sir Arthur say. When we got to the carriage, I noticed something was wrong with Ciel.

"Are you okay Ciel? You seem a bit tense." I said,

"Am I supposed to be in a good mood while investigating a murder? Specifically a murder of one of the Queen's men?" He snapped, I sighed. I had a feeling that he was gonna be like this for a while.

"No. I just thought that you might be sick or something." I replied, I wasn't in a good mood either, I'd gotten zero sleep last night considering I was so nervous about the whole Painkeeper thing.

"I'm sorry, it's just that this whole case makes me a bit uneasy." I nodded,

"Yeah, Ashe said to find the object that was on the victim. And there wasn't anything on the victim. Do you think that someone could've gotten to the body before us?" I asked,

"Maybe. But first, we need to find out _how_ he died. And why." I nodded,

"So how are we going to find witnesses and such? If there are any." I asked,

"For now, we'll leave that to the Yard. 'When looking for a Roman, you must go to Rome.' We must go to someone else's territory."

"Of course." But I had a feeling I knew whose territory he was talking about and silently groaned.

**~Time Skip~**

When we walked into the opium den, the first thing that hit me was the smell.

"This smell is disgusting!" I gagged, we walked up to Lau, who was covered with half-naked girls, obviously including Ran-Mao.

"Hello My Lord, oh, and it seems that you've brought your friend with you. I wonder how this will affect his engagement? What do you think Ran-Mao?" He hit a nerve inside me. I glared at him, but I remembered that I had to keep my cool and inhaled.

"Be quiet Lau. I need information. I think that you have some worth my time." I heard irritation in Ciel's voice as he spoke.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? I need to pay a fee to you so I can keep my business in order. Now, just one question." He said,

"Wait for it." I muttered,

"What are we talking about?" He said with his annoying smile.

"It seems that he was talking to his hat again." Sebastian said. I snickered, Lau was constantly doing this, I don't know why I wasn't surprised.

"Why don't we take this conversation upstairs? It's quite stuffy down here." Lau said standing.

"Well maybe if you had a different business you wouldn't have that problem!" I shouted after him. We followed him into a room that was definitely easier to breathe in.

"Apparently, there's been a new drug on the market. It's been putting my business in shambles. It's cheaper, easier to transport, and goes by the name of 'Lady Blanc.'" I froze at this and looked at Ciel.

"Do you think?" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"What was the name of the victim? I might recognize him." Sebastian handed Lau the picture.

"His name was John Stanley. Most likely a fake name though." I commented.

"I'm sorry. Doesn't ring a bell. Do you recognize him?" Ran-Mao shook her head.

"We think that he was carrying something that might've gotten him murdered. And that something wasn't on him when he was found." I explained,

"I need to ask a favor of you. Spread a rumor that I have something of great value that used to belong to Stanley." Ciel said,

"Darling that couldn't be easier. But might I know why?" Lau asked,

"If the killer thinks that I have the object, he might doubt the object's authenticity. Then he'll be forced to come after me." I started to chew on my lip nervously, I didn't feel comfortable using Ciel as bait. I knew that if he got hurt, I'd never forgive myself.

"Quite a move from the Queen's Loyal Guard Dog. But might I inquire something? How do you stay so loyal to your Master?"

"As if _you_ would understand Lau. You took off from your country to join another. You couldn't possibly understand how he feels." I sneered, realizing what I'd done, my eyes widened,

"Sorry. Just wasn't thinking for a bit there." I mumbled.

"Haha, you've got me there." Afterwards, we got back into the carriage and took off. There was an awkward silence.

"Ciel, about what Lau said, am I ruining your social life by interfering with your engagement?" I asked nervously.

"Of course not. Considering Sebastian and I's agreement, I probably won't even survive to see Lizzy and I's wedding. And if I do, I'll obviously cancel it last minute and why not get married to you?" He said, looking at me with the most kind eyes I've ever seen from him, I smiled.

"Thank you!" I said, hugging him to me tightly, he wrapped his arms around me and I kissed him. It was quite a passionate kiss, we eventually broke away, smiling at each other. I caught Ciel smiling more these days. It made me happy.

**~Time Skip~**

I was with Mey-Rin and Finny at the grocers, we had to pick up some items for something I forgot about.

"Here we go. Oh, Mey-Rin, I've been meaning to ask you something, you work at the Phantomhive Manor right?" The woman at the counter said,

"Yes I do." The woman leaned over the counter and whispered something I couldn't hear, so Finny and I just shrugged it off and carried the items to the carriage.

**~Time Skip~**

"Ah! Get 'im off of me!" Mey-Rin shrieked as Pluto tackled her.

"Down! Bad dog!" I commanded, he looked at me for a few seconds, then went back to terrorizing Mey-Rin.

"Pluto. Kennel." Sebastian said, and Pluto whimpered away,

"Was it me, or did he try and get into Mey-Rin's pocket?" I asked,

"Did he now?" She reached into her pockets and pulled out two pieces of Funtom candy.

"Oh yeah, that nice lady gave them to us. She said they were all the rage in London right now." I remembered,

"She said that it was so good, even adults can't get enough! She insisted that we try one when we said we'd never tried them." As Finny finished his sentence, I started to rethink things. What if-

"Wait! Young Master!" Tanaka interrupted, giving us all mini-heart attacks. He took the candies out of Mey-Rin's hand.

"I can assure you Master Phantomhive, these are not made by Funtom. The wrapper is genuine, but there is no possible way that our factories would ship out something so unshapely," He licked it.

"This is-" He soon shrunk down back to normal Tanaka size.

"Oh no! We ran out of time!" Finny exclaimed, Sebastian took the candy and sniffed it.

"Seems to be some sort of narcotic. Absorbed by opium." Sebastian said grimly.

**~Time Skip~**

"C'mon! We're running out of time!" I shouted, I was leaned out of the window.

"Damn! What are those drugs doing in _my_ factory?!" Ciel demanded. Suddenly, we came to an abrupt halt. We got out of the carriage, the police were outside, including Abberline.

"Ciel Phantomhive! You are under arrest! For violating the Pharmacy Act!" Abberline shouted,

"You _dare_ try and detain me? Do you have any idea the magnitude of the insult you just said to My House and family?" Ciel sneered.

"I'm afraid so. We know that you've been in contact with that opium leader Lau. And in your warehouse, we found the drug Lady Blanc, and Lau is on the run." As Abberline said this, my blood ran cold.

"Ciel," I whispered, but he simply stepped down from the carriage.

"Sebastian, I order you-" He started,

"Shut your mouth! Brat!" A voice I knew too well.

"Randall." I said, he came with a gun in hand.

"The Queen ordered us to detain you, and separate you and your butler. Ciel Phantomhive, you are under arrest! Along with your accomplice, you are stripped of your privileges and rights. Even though we cannot torment you, Her Majesty never said anything about little girls." I froze again and Ciel stepped in front of me.

"You would really stoop as low to harm an innocent girl?" Ciel sneered,

"Fine then. Take the butler. I suppose that we'll have some trouble trying to take the girl." They put us in chains and took us away. I was on the brink of tears, but I had to remain strong. I held my head up high, and gave my fiercest death glare towards Abberline. Who acknowledged me coldly. I don't know how. But I know Ciel and Sebastian will get us out of this. I'm sure of it.

**A/N: HEY! I hope you enjoyed, and I will try to update as soon as possible, love you guys!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: His Butler, Escaping**

**A/N: Gruetzi! (Hello in German) I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, then I realized, I only have 5 more chapters left! (Cries a little bit) I hope you guys will enjoy these last few and I'll try and make them awes-mazing! News on what I'm obsessing over now! Synthesia, they take songs and play them on an automated piano. Alrighty! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler. Period.**

**Sammy's POV:**

I was with Ciel in the tower, we were both writing. Occaisionally, I'd see him glance out the window.

"Tea?" Abberline said, handing us both cups of tea, I sipped it, it was amazing!

"Wow! For a prison guard you sure make good tea!" I didn't know if that was meant to be an insult.

"I used to work a lot down by the tea docks."

"But aren't you an inspector?" Ciel asked,

"Yes, but I grew up with no family to rely on so I was forced to work on anything that came along to survive. Tell me, you didn't have anything to do with those drugs. Did you?" Abberline said gently.

"So the interrogation is finally starting." Ciel sighed.

"The Queen's orders were to detain you two, nothing else." He denied,

"Well then, I advise you to stay out of it. That's what leads to long life and short promotions." Ciel snapped,

"I know." He said, almost sadly. Eventually he left, and the day passed with little to do and little to eat. It soon grew late, and I was complaining. As I had been for the past hour or so. But for some reason, Ciel wasn't yelling a me. I was waiting for him to snap.

"_Ciel,_ I'm _hungry_-" I whined when finally,

"Alright enough!" He shouted,

"Yay!" I grabbed my coat and we walked out,

"Where are you two going?" We heard Abberline call,

"We were tired and decided to take a walk." Ciel stated with a bored tone,

"And we're hungry." I added,

"Well _she's_ hungry. Believe me, I know." I smiled a bit,

"What do you two think that you can do alone?" Abberline demanded,

"We're not alone. We have each other." I said, holding Ciel's hand,

"I know, but why won't let you let anyone else on your side?" This caught me off guard.

"We don't _need_ anyone on our side. We have our pawns, and _we_ are the ones playing the game." Ciel said confidently, but I knew, that he was lonely. And one day, when all of the pawns have served their purpose. He wouldn't have anyone else to defend him, and the king would fall. That's why I will stay by his side. So that he will never be alone.

"_I'll_ be on your side." That caught me off guard, I turned to Ciel, who was as shocked as I was.

"Me." I smiled, Abberline walked up to us.

"Thank you." I whispered, hugging him.

"You're welcome." He said,

**~Time Skip~**

We were walking down the docks, disguises and all.

"You know, if you're caught helping us, you might lose more than just your job." I warned Abberline.

"I know, I'm getting married soon." He said happily,

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?" Ciel asked rudely.

"Soon after that, I'm to be a father, and that's why I'm trying to make the world safer. For all of the children, including my own." I smiled, I don't know anyone who's been _that_ concerned for others.

"Abbey!" An old woman shouted, approaching us.

"I've found someone who said that he witnessed the murder!" I gasped, and we followed her into the pub, sitting there was a little boy.

"A Chinese woman you say?" Abberline inquired.

"Aye! I thought that she was the kibosabi come back from the dead!" He exclaimed, _A Chinese woman. What a coincidence._ I thought.

"And that nice man I told, said that I was a good boy, and gave me this." He held up an opium candy.

"Please! I'll give you your money soon, just give it to me!" A man who looked drunk said, running up to the table.

"Hey!" Abberline said, grabbing the man and pulling him up by the collar.

"Why don't we have a little chat?" We discovered that the supplier had been Corraro, a nobleman. We jumped Corraro's carriage, making the men fall out, and Ciel and I, climbed inside, and Abberline drove the carriage.

"Corraro, are you the bastard who replaced all my products with opium?" Ciel asked, shoving the gun against his face.

"I have no idea what you're-mpph!" He stuggled as Ciel placed the gun into his mouth.

"Don't give us any bull crap please." I said, with a gun of my own pressed up against his chest. I, honestly didn't know if my gun was even loaded, I don't think that anyone would trust _me_ with a revolver, but I'd taken a sharpshooting class with my dad for Father's Day. It _was_ a pretty gun though, sleek and black, and was silver on the edges.

"Fine, the drugs, that was me, but Stanley was all Lau! Stanley, was a supplier to both of us, then when the idiot tried to blackmail Lau, he got himself killed by Lau's little tigress."

"Ran-Mao?" But we were interrupted, for some of Corraro's men had started shooting at the carriage.

"This isn't like you Phantomhive. Normally you have different methods for dealing with people." He said, resting back,

"You're right, so in my name, and that of the Queen. I order you, come Sebastian!" And Ciel's contract mark glowed. It took a few minutes, and some shooting, but we heard some bodies thud, and we stepped out to a very clean looking Sebastian.

"You're late." Ciel said,

"My apologies Sir." I smiled,

"Sebastian, I order you. Take me to Lau, and end him." Ciel commanded, and I took his hand, I knew how much it hurt him, to know that one of his pawns had betrayed him.

"Yes, My Lord." And Sebastian picked both of us up, and I rested on Ciel's chest, as Sebastian leapt from rooftop to rooftop, eventually landing on a large boat. We were greeted by Ran-Mao, with the strangest weapons I'd never seen.

"You two go, I'll take care of her." Sebastian said, setting us down.

"Yes." I said, chasing after Ciel. We approached a door to the Captain's desk, and Ciel kicked it down with strength that I didn't even know he had, and we ran in.

"Why hello, my Lord, and his lady friend of course." I growled,

"I believe that document over there is what you're looking for." He gestured towards a document with the Royal Seal on it.

"It's quite an interesting document, it appears to be a military treatise with Germany. Yes my Little Earl, your beloved Queen is trying to start a World War, I think that she'll start by attacking France with that new drug Lady Blanc, just like your country invaded mine starting the Opium Wars." Lau explained,

"But why? Why would she want to do that?" I muttered, but I was interrupted, for Lau had a sword, and was running towards me,

"Sammy!" Ciel shouted, out of instinct, I shot. But his blade made the bullet rebound and fly towards the ceiling, I saw Ciel following me outside, and we saw Sebastian beating Ran-Mao,

"I've never seen Ran-Mao's strength pushed so far. Which makes my suspicion true, you're not truly human are you butler?" Lau said, emerging on deck.

"No sir, I'm simply one hell of a butler." He said, smiling.

"Interesting. Very interesting. But sometimes I wonder, is this all a dream, and am I really Shu?" He asked, running towards Ciel,

"Ciel!" I shouted, and I jumped in front of him, eyes closed, letting the cold blade piercing through my skin, I could feel it being run through my back, I opened my eyes,

"Abberline!" I exclaimed, he had jumped in front of me, and my Painkeeper ability had made me feel it go through Abberline, I was starting to cry,

"You fool, damn you!" Ciel said, but I w asn't sure if he was talking to me or Abberline,

"Excuse me Inspector, but I'm afraid you're in my way." Lau said, and I felt the blade taken out of Abberline's chest,

"Now for you, My Lord." He swung his blade up, but thankfully Sebastian caught it and used it to cut into Lau.

"Well done my Lord, you won, as expected," Ran-Mao ran over to his side,

"Wait a second Ran-Mao, let me at least enjoy this final moment." He said standing. Ciel and I rushed over to Abberline's side.

"Abberline," I said, crying.

"Ciel, I was just like you, I lost my loved ones and though, that nothing would ever be the same, but I was so wrong. So I know that Sammy is your new loved one, and I want you two to build your own futures together. Just as I have." I was crying now, and I was holding onto Abberline's hand,

"But I have no future, I gave it away." Ciel said, in a voice I haven't heard in a long time, not since Madam Red.

"Master." I heard Sebastian say, and Ciel stood and smacked him,

"Ciel!" I protested, but he held me back,

"You broke the rules of our contract! My life was in serious danger and you did nothing!" Ciel shouted,

"But you were perfectly fine, I knew Abberline would shield you from-" Ciel slapped him again,

"Abberline, you fool." Ciel said,

"No. He wasn't." I said, swallowing down more sobs.

"If you think that saving someone is a foolish thing to do, then you're the fool Ciel!" I shouted, stepping away from him.

"I think that it's the most brave and noble thing-" I was interrupted (again) for Ciel had pulled me into a hug and was clutching to me as if for dear life, and I felt tears fall onto my shoulders. I smiled sadly, and clung to him as well. Two children, crying for the death of a great friend. _Goodbye Abberline. We loved you._

**A/N: I'm sorry it was lame, but it was really hard to incorporate Sammy into this chapter so, see you next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: His Butler, Engaging Servants**

**A/N: Ne-how! If any of you have noticed, I posted a new story, I'm sorry I didn't notify you guys earlier, but the idea just popped into my head and I just started typing. Please check it out! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

**Sammy's POV:**

I was with Mey-Rin and we were cleaning the Guest Room. I decided to help out considering that I had nothing to do and I knew that Mey-Rin worked really hard. I was in a pink shirt with a bicycle on it, with jean shorts.

"Hey Mey-Rin, what did you do before you came to work here?" I asked, making the bed that could probably fit 26 people on it.

"Well now, let's see. Ah, I was a sniper!" She said, I froze,

"A-a sniper? Mey-Rin do you even know what that is?" I asked, confused.

"Aye," She took off her glasses, revealing eyes that I'd never seen before.

"A man, raised me and taught me how to shoot," She said, in a different voice.

"Then, one night. I was about to a man, with a family. But, Sebastian came up to me, and offered me a position here. And the Young Master gave me these as a gift!" She put her glasses on and her voice went back to normal. I smiled, then I noticed the time.

"Oh! It's almost breakfast! I've got to go meet up with Ciel! See ya Mey-Rin!" And I dashed over to Ciel's room.

"Oh, morning Sammy." He said, but I sensed something was amiss.

"Are you okay?" I asked, hugging him. I knew that he must still be in mourning over Abberline's death.

"I'm sorry. I could've stopped him. But I failed." I said, tears slowly falling.

"It's not your fault. It's Lau's." Ciel growled, and I let go of him, so that we were face to face.

"It's okay. Like you said, time tends to heal." I said, smiling. And I planted a kiss on him softly.

"Does that feel better?" I asked, he gave the smallest hint of a smirk.

"A little." He said, I giggled and kissed him again,

"How 'bout now?" I asked,

"Maybe just a little bit more." I sighed and kissed him more passionately, and he wrapped his arms around me. When we broke away, he was looking a little better, but I could still see the pain behind his eyes.

"It'll be alright. Don't worry." I said, hugging him.

"Now let's go! We'll be late for breakfast!" I giggled, and dragged him with me downstairs. The guys bowed,

"Good Morning, have you slept well Young Master?" They all asked in unison,

"Morning." He said drearily. I stayed behind as Sebastian led Ciel to breakfast.

"The Master's feeling down yes he is." Mey-Rin said, I nodded.

"Yeah, he lost a good friend a few days ago. And he's still grieving." I explained.

"Equinity." Tanaka said, and then turned back into smaller Tanaka.

"What does that mean?" I asked,

"Maybe the equality of inside?" Baldo offered,

"I bet it means to throw the Young Master a party!" Finny exclaimed.  
"Yeah! So let's work our hardest today!" I shouted, and Finny and I ran outside to take care of the trees.

**~Time Skip~**

Finny and I had jumped onto Pluto, who was burning all of the dead trees with his fire breath, but two birds got in his range of fire.

"Pluto!" I exclaimed, and Finny accidently strangled Pluto so that the birds could get away unsinged. I sighed.

"Sorry about that boy." I said, stroking Pluto's fur.

"You know. My friends used to only be birds." Finny said,

"What? Why?" I asked,

"Because, I used to be a human guinea pig, those mean men would put these needles into me. And keep me away from sunlight or the outdoors. But then, Sebastian saved me, and he let me work outside, rain or shine!" He said happily.

"I'm so sorry Finny." I said, jumping off of Pluto and hugging him.

"Oh, it's alright." He said, crushing me in his own hug. Suddenly, Pluto howled.

"Oh! We have to get to lunch. C'mon, let's go!" I jumped back onto Pluto, and Finny.

"Ciel!" I shouted happily, but as expected, he looked as dreary as ever.

"Sammy, finally. I was about to eat without you." He said, cutting into the salmon.

"Why would you do that? You know that I love salmon!" I said, sitting down and cutting a large piece and tried my best to eat it like a "lady" as Sebastian says to.

"There's going to be a fair in Paris, France celebrating the 100th anniversary of the French Revolution. Would you like to come with me?" Ciel asked casually. My eyes widened/

"Is that a trick question!? Yes, I want to go with you! Wow! Paris! I'd finally be able to see the Eiffel Tower! Or try Brie Cheese on Baguette Bread!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm gonna go tell the guys!" I shouted, running out the door.

"Guys! Guess what?" I said, running up to them, only to find Lizzy there.

"Oh, hey Lizzy, what a surprise! Oh, please excuse my nakedness." I said, trying my best to be polite, and to hide behind Baldo.

"We were just about to ask what the manor was like before we got here." Finny explained,

"I remember it so well. Everyone, Ciel's mother, aunt and father all smiled. Even Ciel, the manor was always so full of smiles." Lizzy said, I envied her. Too much, so much that I despised her. I knew that that wasn't fair to her, but I couldn't help but glare daggers at her as she closed her eyes.

"That's it!" Mey-Rin exclaimed,

"We just have to fill the mansion with smiles again!" Finny said,

"Perfect!" I shouted, we were able to even get Baldo to smile for this. Suddenly, I felt a disturbance in the air, and I looked at the guys, and they nodded. Finny picked up Lizzy and I jumped onto Pluto's back, we ran to the mansion, and dropped Lizzy off.

"You four, take care of this." Sebastian said, we nodded. Mey-Rin, Baldo, and I headed down to the weaponry, I got my brand new revolver that Sebastian let me keep, and the classic one that was Ciel's. Mey-Rin and Baldo got their guns as well. I took my post at the top of the manor, and shot from above, two bullets at a time. I recognized some men from the Lady Blanc case. I shot a few guys and shouted at them.

"Sorry! I just don't exactly want to kill you, so you should probably get that checked out!" I continued shooting, making sure that they didn't die the first time. After there were no more men I could see, I stood, then almost got shot in the head! I sighed, and shot the idiot who didn't just run away.

"Oh yeah, ding!" I smiled, I decided to help Baldo with his post.

"Hey." I said,

"I'll take left, you take right?" I offered,

"Sure." He replied,

"Hey, how'd you end up here? I know that you used to serve in the army, but that's all I know." I asked,

"My general led us right into a trap. And I warned him, but he di'n't listen. So my whole group was killed. Then Sebastian offered me a job here." He replied, I nodded, and soon all of the men ran away, or limped away.

"Wait! We forgot! Ding!" Baldo and I smiled,

"If we couldn't do that much for the Manor, then what kind of servants would we be?" The guys said, and I just smiled along with them.

**~Time Skip~**

I was with Ciel and Lizzy walking back to the Dining Hall, and I'd changed into a blue satin dress with black lace on the edge.

"Hello Young Master." The guys said, bowing. They looked terrible, I guess that they didn't have time to change like I did, but they smiled anyways.

"You all look ridiculous, go change." Ciel said, but I could tell that he had a better guys ran off happily and I smiled and pecked his cheek, then I remembered that Lizzy was there.

"Oh, sorry! It wasn't like that, I was just happy for him! That's all! Nothing romantic at all!" I said awkwardly.

"Exactly correct Sammy. Elizabeth, why don't you hurry to dinner. I need to talk with Sammy." She nodded and walked to the dining hall, and I could've sworn that she gave me a look that said _You're in trouble_ like five year olds do.

"Y-yeah?" I asked timidly.

"I know that there might be some tension thanks to your previous act just now. But remember this; you're my one love." And he lifted my chin, and kissed me passionately, I smiled into it, because I saw Lizzy peeking at us from behind the door.

**~Time Skip~**

I was walking back from dinner, stuffed like a turkey on Thanksgiving, when I ran into Lizzy.

"Oh hey, sorry. I didn't see you there." I apologized.

"Oh, it's quite alright. I actually wanted to speak to you." She whispered to me.

"He only kissed you because he felt bad for you." My blood ran cold, then I felt myself heat up in anger.

"And he's also planning on canceling your wedding last minute so, I guess he felt _really_ bad for me." I spat, then smiled at her.

"No! He wouldn't! I won't even ask because that is the most despicable lie ever! You're not even a noble!" She shouted, I rolled my eyes.

"If you said that in 200 years, people would beat you up." I said, and walked away from the brat before things got physical. _I finally have something to hate her for._ I smiled.

**A/N: Allo! I hope you enjoyed, sorry it was so short! But it was a rather boring episode. Ciao!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: His Butler, Dissolution**

**A/N: Ne-how! If any of you have noticed, I posted a new story, I'm sorry I didn't notify you guys earlier, but please check it out soon! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT**

**Sammy's POV:**

I was with Mey-Rin getting ready for the big trip to France with Ciel, I was wearing a cerulean gown that had black lace and a matching ribbon tied around my waist.

"Don't forget the underskirts!" Mey-Rin said, rushing as I grabbed my hat box and a few bags full of other stuff too.

"I think we're done," I panted, and I crashed onto the bed.

"Wait a second, where are you going with the Young Master again?" Mey-Rin asked,

"Oh yeah, I didn't get to tell you because of Lizzy. Ciel and I are going to Paris!" I said happily.

"Oh how romantic! You and the Young Master can get finally some alone time in the city of love!" She exclaimed, I went flaring red,

"W-well you see it's actually a festival a-and I don't think that C-Ciel wants to d-do those things with me. H-he's not that kind o-of guy." I stuttered awkwardly.

"Nonsense! He's bound to want to spend time with you!" Mey-Rin said, I nodded.

"Of course, why wouldn't he?" I said confidently,

"Sammy, I believe that we should be on our way." Sebastian said, at the door. I nodded,

"Bye Mey-Rin." I said hugging her.

"Bye love. Have fun!" She said as I ran out the door. _I hope I do._ I thought.

**~Time Skip~**

Ciel and I were on a large ship, it was a bit like a cruise ship, but a lot more boring.

"Hey Ciel?" I asked nervously.

"Yes?" He replied blandly, I was about to ask him on what I guess was a date, but instead,

"I was wondering if we could do some real sightseeing while we're here?" I blurted out awkwardly.

"That's what we're going to do anyways." He said, not noticing my awkwardness.

"Yeah. Great." I replied, my head on the mini table in front of me, but I mustered up the courage, and asked.

"Ciel, can we make this trip to Paris a date? Just the two of us?" I asked, like I was asking permission to go see the fireworks festival when I was a kid.

"Of course, that's what it was intended to be." He said calmly. It took me a second to comprehend this.

"Yay! My first date! And with Ciel!" I shouted, hugging/suffocating him.

**~Time Skip~**

"The Eiffel Tower marks the entrance of the exhibition, then there is the Palace of Fine Arts, next is Machinery Hall, where the most modern technology is housed. Then there is a colonial exhibit, and I believe that there is a Buffalo Bills' Cowboy show, all the way from the States." Sebastian said,

"Can we go to the colonial exhibit first?" I asked excitedly, holding on to the crook of Ciel's arm, like what most ladies and gentleman do, says Sebastian.

"Let us first see what's before it. How about that?" Ciel offered, I nodded, we stopped by everything, including a restaurant where I got to taste the Brie Cheese on Baguette Bread, and Ciel let me take some extra to go. We were finally at the colonial exhibit, and Ciel got me a necklace with a garnet on it.

"I heard that there's a stuffed angel in the Palace of Wonders," I overheard two men passing by said,

"Stuffed angel?" I asked. We went to the Palace of Wonders, only to be disappointed with a stuffed monkey with wings sewn on him.

"That's sad, I got more realistic results when I looked up Chimera Taxidermy on Google!" **(A/N: BTW, I would NOT do that if I were you)** I said,

"Pathetic. Let's move on." Ciel said, but as we walked away, we heard a shriek. We turned to see the monkey headed straight for us! I pulled Ciel down so that he didn't get decapitated. The monkey knocked out of the lights and it soon became pitch black.

"What is that!?" I shouted,

"It's nothing, calm down. I'm here." Ciel said, wrapping his arms around me.

"The lights have just dimmed a bit." He said in a soothing voice.

"Now, I recommend for you two to get out of here, I'll take care of the pest." I heard Sebastian say, then I felt Ciel tug on my arm, and we ran. We were able to get outside,

"I really should've done better on the mile last year." I panted, I looked across the fountain to see,

"Angela? Ciel we've got to go." I said, he took my hand and we ran all the way to the Eiffel Tower, we entered a box and slammed the door.

"Ciel, it's been a while." A voice said, we turned to see Her Majesty, in her mourning veil and everything.

"You're Majesty." I said, curtsying, suddenly the box jerked, and we started to move, then I realized that we were in an elevator.

"What a view, as Europe is on the verge of a new century, changes are everywhere. But still, we are stained. Stained with the blackness in our hearts." The Queen said, then she pointed at Ciel,

"We are unclean." She said, my eyes widened,

"The State must be wiped clean, no creation without destruction. So I have cleaned the house that seemed fit. The house, of Phantomhive." Ciel gasped, suddenly, there were booms heard, and the elevator stopped, and we stepped out, and walked the steps up to the top.

"I always did want to see the Eiffel Tower." I said,

"Might I ask you something?" Ciel asked the Queen.

"Yes?" She said,

"Why did you have to kill them? You slaughtered them all!" Ciel shouted, I honestly had no idea what he was talking about,

"I was cleansing them. And you don't need cleansing?" She asked innocently.

"No! Never!" He shouted angrily,

"But, I was trying to pay tribute to the family that had been so loyal to me." She said crying, the wind started to blow, knocking off her veil, revealing a girl, maybe our age.

"Huh?" I said stupidly, then we heard laughter, we turned to see,

"Ashe." Ciel growled,

"Amazing, Her Majesty is the picture of Youth isn't she? After the tragic loss of her husband, Her Majesty's happiness ended. So much, that it almost threatened her own survival, so I joined their bodies together so that they may live together forever." Ashe said,

"What? Why would you do that!? There's dishonoring the dead, but that's just sick!" I shouted,

"No. I can tell that my husband has approved my decision, I can feel his body, his heart beats inside me. The throbbing of life. What greater joy is there? Just like I did for your parents, they left this world together, as one. It's not as ghastly as it sounds. Wouldn't you agree? Being joined as one with Sammy?" I scoffed,

"In your dreams crazy." I said, my arms folded over my chest.

"Her Majesty's story is one that is golden and pure. She is a great leader for England, along with her angelic butler." He said,

"You? An angel?" I asked sarcastically.

"Now Ashe, sheathe your blade. Our dear Ciel just has to see the end of it." The Queen/

"I will draw thy blade, and shall cut away the darkness within thee. May the greatness of Heaven approach thee." And with that, he lunged at us. Thankfully, Sebastian grabbed us and jumped out of the way.

"A beautiful sword, but utterly useless if you can't land a blow." He said, setting us down.

"Sebastian, kill Ashe, and the Queen." Ciel said, I heard his voice break. Ashe and Sebastian began to duel. Soon, they started to damage part of the Tower.

"Sebastian stop! We're drawing to much attention!" Ciel shouted, and Sebastian nodded angrily. And Ashe flew away, with the Queen in his arms.

"Hey Ciel, can we go back now?" I asked quietly. He didn't reply, he just walked away, and I followed him. I sighed, and I was so looking forward to my first date in Paris.

**~Time Skip~**

I was finished getting ready for bed, I'd let my hair down, and my new, pink nightgown. I slept with Ciel now, since the room only came with one bed. Believe me, I would've preferred my own bed, you should've seen my face when we got into the room.

"You two should really get some sleep. It's been quite a day. Goodnight." Sebastian said, leaving us silently. I crawled into bed next to Ciel. I opened my mouth to say something, but I decided not to bother Ciel.

"Goodnight." I whispered to him instead, moving so that my back was facing him.

"Sammy. I'm sorry I ruined your first date." He said, wrapping his arms around me. My eyes widened, then I smiled, turning so that I was facing him,

"It's alright. At least I got to spend time with you. I rarely ever get to do that with you unless we're on some sort of mission for- oh sorry." I whispered, remembering today's events.

"It's fine, I never had a shred of loyalty for that woman anyways." He said, and I smiled sadly.

"Goodnight." I said softly. And closed my eyes, and soon felt a pair of lips on mine,

"Goodnight." Those lips said, and I smiled, soon drifting to sleep.

**~Time Skip~**

"I have no future." A voice said, I woke up, and Ciel was crying and talking in his sleep, I held him gently, trying not to wake him up.

"Ssh…don't, cry…Ciel." I whispered, trying not to wake him up. And soon, he fell back asleep. I looked at him, I hated to see him like this, suffering. So much suffering for one boy. Eventually, I was able to get back to sleep.

**~Time Skip~**

I woke up (again) to Ciel.

"Sammy. Sammy. Sammy! SAMMY!" He shouted, until finally, I got up, sure that I looked like a cavewoman.

"Sebastian's gone." He said, it took me a few minutes to process this. But when I did, I said,

"Well, your contract mark is still on your eye, so that means that he must still be loyal to you." I said, raising his hair a bit, just to make sure that is was still there.

"Why don't we got downstairs and check with the desk clerk?" I offered, he nodded.

**~Downstairs~**

"I am the Earl Phantomhive, room 402. I was wondering if my butler had passed through here." Ciel told the desk clerk,

"Yes monsieur." The clerk said, then he noticed Ciel's terrible ability to get dressed by himself, He'd refused my help, and needless to say, he looked terrible.

**~Time Skip~**

Apparently, Sebastian hadn't been through the whole hotel all night, and Ciel finally let me dress him, and I myself was wearing a dark blue dress with a pocket for my notebook that I'd sewn in. And my purse of course with all of the valuables in the room in it.

"So, where do we look next?" I asked,

"London isn't far, I'm certain that we can make it ourselves." Ciel said confidently. I nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" I shouted, now totally in the vibe. We walked over to a man with a carriage.

"Excuse me, we need to go to the Port of Calet. Could you please take us?" I asked, in my cutest, innocent child voice, the man looked at me,

"How much do you have?" He asked with a hint of a French accent, Ciel held up a bag of coins.

"How much do you _want_?" He asked, I sighed, I knew he was going to use this method. The man let us on, and he let me sit on the barrels! But Ciel said that he'd rather not be a bother. The trip went on peacefully, I wrote most of the time, and occasionally messed around with the stuff in my purse. Eventually, we stopped in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, here we are." The man said, he lifted Ciel out, and helped me out like a lady, which made feel really mature.

"Thank you." I said,

"What the hell!? Take me to where I paid you to go! Bounder." Ciel said angrily,

"Well kid, I live elsewhere. If you keep going straight, you can eventually make it." He said rudely, I nodded.

"Well, thanks for your help anyways!" I said, happily. Just to make him feel guilty.

"Well, goodbye." He said, riding off.

"Bye! Have a good one!" I shouted, then once he was out of earshot, I muttered,

"Bastard,good thingI snuck this out of his pocket when he helped me out." I sighed, pulling out the money. Ciel looked at me, with this look that made feel uncomfortable.

"Stop it, it's just, when I was in my rebel stage, I got good at pick-pocketing. Nothing else. Okay?" I said guiltily. But soon, he started laughing.

"What?" I said stupidly,

"No, it's just that, I'm very proud of you, now we can get dinner!" He said, making me blush.

"Well don't do that to me next time!" I said, play-hitting him on the shoulder,

"Now let's go, before he realizes that it's missing!" I said, and we ran. We ran for a while, then we walked. We walked all day, until we got to a small town. But there was something wrong,

"The bag! It's full of, metal scraps!" I said, opening it to pay for food. Since we had no money, no one who would let us stay the night, and we were forced into the street. I was so cold.

"Ciel. I'm sorry." I said, crying.

"No, it's not your fault. Don't worry. We'll be home before you know it." He whispered to me, hugging me, and soothing me.

"Thank you." I said, and I kissed him, then I noticed, behind us.

"Ciel! Look!" I pointed at the port, it was right there, the whole time.

**A/N: HEY! I hope you enjoyed! See you next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: His Butler, Up in Flames**

**A/N: HEY! Big day! And it's all about 4! I've got 40** **reviews, 41 favorites, 419 views in one day, and 40 followers, not to mention chapter 24! Yay! It's been 2 months now, and I thank all of you who were with me from the very beginning, to those who maybe found out about this yesterday, you guys are awesome! Now, important discussion time, I was thinking that I should make another story, and I'm not so sure about the prequel. I DON'T KNOW! Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT**

**Sammy's POV:**

I crouched in between crates, Ciel was right in front of me, a few crates over.

"Yeah, I heard it's great." The two sailors said, passing us. I sighed, and climbed over to Ciel.

"Hello, My Lord." A familiar voice said, I gasped as Undertaker appeared, whereas Ciel looked straight up pissed. Undertaker held up what looked like dog treats, my stomach growled, Ciel sighed and reached for them. We ate in silence and Undertaker told us what he was doing here,

"Will said that he needed more recruits in London tonight, and said that he would erase all my library fines." He said,

"London?" I asked, but soon, a burning feeling came over me, as if I was I was in a fire, smoke was filling my lungs and I screamed, starting to fall,

"Sammy!" Ciel shouted, catching me. _Focus on the pain_, Sebastian's voice echoed through my head. I focused on the pain, _"_

"_Help! Please! My children!" A woman's voice cried out, I was lying on the floor, so I couldn't see who it was, it might've been Mrs. Humphrey, her children, Maddy and Bobby, such good kids, I smiled. Another piece of wood fell, this time on my leg, I looked up, my old man Johnson's gun mounted on the wall, and with my initials now in it, J.J. I grunted, the smoke was getting to me. I could feel my body shutting down, I knew that it was time._

"_No! Jack!" Mary ran in, I smiled,_

"_Love you sweetie." And everything went black._ My eyes opened,

"Fire." I whispered, I couldn't talk because I could feel the smoke in my lungs that wasn't there.

"Well then, it looks like I should get going now, oh yes. I came to tell you something My Lord. Soon, very soon, you are going to die." The burning stopped for a few moments, then the tears came. I was sobbing soon.

"Ciel…No…You…Can't." I cried into his shoulder, he held me, and we went onto the deck. Suddenly, the ship jolted to a turn.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked a nearby sailor,

"Since we can't get to London, we'll have to go in circles." He explained,

"Fine then, we'll go on that boat, we need a rowboat." Ciel ordered.

"Only if there's money involved." The man said stubbornly,

"Fine, take this. It's a blue diamond, you don't see this every day." Ciel said, showing him the ring. The man complied, but once we got to London, we were harassed by a bunch of men.

"Hey you! Are you Frenchmen!?" The men asked us, as Ciel was clearly struggling to support me,

"No! Why would you think that!? Do we _sound_ French to you!?" I demanded, I was obviously in a mood because of the pain.

"Over there! Another Frenchman!" The gang soon started to beat another man,

"Ciel, let's go." I whispered, and we ran, despite the pain, I was still able to function, it would hurt no matter what I did. When we got to the city, everything was on fire, and corpses were everywhere.

"Bobby! Bobby! Mummy!" I heard a voice say, _Bobby? Maddy?_ I remembered that, from my vision.

"Maddy! Come here!" I shouted, and soon, a little girl ran over to me, crying and covered in burns.

"Hey, it'll be alright, go over to the docks okay? And if you can, wash off, it'll make the pain go away, I'll find your Mummy, okay?" I said, trying not to show the pain, she nodded, and walked away. But I noticed, she'd stopped crying.

"Watch out!" A voice cried out, and soon Ciel and I were shoved out of the way of a falling building.

"Mey-Rin?" I asked happily.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Master! I know that it was my job to protect the estate!" She said,

"Wait, what's wrong?" I asked as Ciel helped me up.

"It's Plu-Plu!" She exclaimed. My eyes widened, Ciel followed Mey-Rin (for she was carrying me) to where Finny and Baldo were,

"Pluto!" I shouted, now crying. He was using his fire breath, burning everything.

"You fools! You have real bullets don't you? That Pluto isn't the Pluto that you and I know, that is a beast. Now, I order you, shoot him!" Ciel ordered, causing me to cry. I looked up at him, and I ran. Ciel and I approached a pony, and jumped on. I heard two shots and a pained howl. I cried some more, as we road on, I was staining his coat, I was also crying because of the pain.

"Ciel, it hurts. Please…Hurry." I whispered, in a way that a little kid would ask a parent when their stomach hurts. Eventually, we got to the Palace, and we ran in. We got in, and the guards did nothing to stop us, but we had no time to decide if it was a trap or not, we ran to the Queen's room.

"Oh my." I said, the Queen was dead, her body rotted and blood coming out of her eyes.

"Ciel, let's go." I shouted, and we ran, but we were pursued by the guards quickly. They held me back as they surrounded Ciel.

"No! Please!" I begged,

"This intruder murdered the Queen!" They shouted in unison.

"No, I know that I can't talk my way out of it either so-" The guns were fired.

"NO!" I shouted, and I felt the bullet pierce my side. It'd gone straight through him.

"No…Ciel…Please…Not like this." I begged.

"No! Not like this, you're right Sammy. I will not end here! Sebastian!" The bullets were fired again, but this time, I felt nothing. I smiled as Sebastian appeared before Ciel, all the bullets in between his fingers. He threw them all back, hitting all of them, except one. I stood, and

"I apologize Master for taking unauthorized leave." Sebastian said, bowing.

"Sebastian, I order you, take us to the Angel of Massacre!" Ciel demanded, I smiled. The pain was slowly dying down.

"You're n-not human!" The remaining guard said, shocked.

"Oh no, I'm simply one hell of a butler."

**A/N: Aloha! I hope you enjoyed, sorry it was so short!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: His Butler, Fluent**

**A/N: Here we are, the last chapter, I want you to know it's been awesome writing for you guys, I hope that you guys enjoy this last chapter. Enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Sammy's POV:**

Ciel helped me into the boat, and I leaned against him. We were both in pain, the fire was still burning was still killing me, but it was weaker now. I didn't know what

to think, I was scared, Ciel was going to die, and where was I going to go? I had no reason to stay here now.

"Ciel, please promise me one thing." I said quietly.

"Yes?" He asked, looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"I want you to try and remember me if you can, if you continue to sleep within Sebastian, please always remember your feelings for me. Okay?" I asked, looking up at

him.

"I swear." He said, I smiled.

"Thank you. In return, I swear, not to forget you." And I kissed him. We remained like this for a few minutes, I wrapped my burning arms around him, and he caressed

my back gently. We finally broke away, I smiled at him. And he smiled back.

"Master, we're here." Sebastian said, he tied the ship to the dock, and that's when I noticed,

"Human souls." I whispered, as they cried out to us,

"Who could do this?" Ciel asked, disgusted.

"Master, let us go." Sebastian said, we climbed up the ladder, (well, Sebastian did, but he carried us) When we got to the top of the bridge, Ashe was there, crying

tears of joy. Weirdo.

"Ashe! Why did you kill the Queen!?" I demanded.

"I had no choice, she _had_ to be purified. But she refused." Ashe said, emotionless. Sebastian set the two of us down on a wooden bow,

"This may not be the most comfortable spot, but you may have a greater advantage of sight." Sebastian said, smiling. I leaned against Ciel.

"Ciel, when this is all over, can you ask Sebastian to make the pain go away?" I asked, grimacing. Ciel shifted so that I was laying down in his lap.

"I will try." He said, I nodded and adjusted so I could watch the show. Suddenly, blackness devoured Sebastian, and soon came towards us, I couldn't hear what

Sebastian and Ashe were saying, but I heard something that went like this.

"If you'd prefer me to be in the Luna form of a woman," Suddenly, I could hear Angela's voice.

"Ciel, is that?" I started, but suddenly, something flew at us, I screamed.

"An arm!" I gasped, it was Sebastian's suddenly, sparks of light were starting to breaking the wall of blackness down,

"Damn! Those reapers think that they can just intervene with my purifying!" Ashe cried out,

"Oh, they must be collecting those 'impure' souls that Ashe was talking about." I realized, '

"Well then, I was wishing that this fight might go on longer, but I guess it will have to be finished quickly." Ashe said, and he put his fingers in his lips, and blew, a

sharp whistle rang out, but no Pluto. I started crying.

"They did it. They really did it." I sobbed into Ciel.

"No, it's useless! I'll purify all of you!" Ashe shouted, but he sounded like Angela two , then I saw, they were one, one changing into another.

"Master!" Sebastian shoved us out of the way of Ashe/Angela's feather bullets. I landed on Ciel, who was on Sebastian, I saw, Sebastian had 4 feathers lodged into

his back.

"Master, and Sammy. Please, close your eyes, I am your butler, and I wouldn't want my master and his friend to have a ruined image of me." I nodded and closed my

eyes, suddenly, I heard screaming, and the sound of flesh, ripping and slicing. Suddenly, we were lurched to the edge, eyes still closed, and I grabbed onto Ciel, who I

was guessing was hanging onto the edge.

"Master, can you last long enough for me to count down from ten?" Sebastian's voice echoed through the blackness.

"Yes!" Ciel shouted,

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1." Suddenly, whiteness flooded through my closed eyelids,

"It's over now, Master." I heard Sebastian say, I looked up, there was Sebastian, and the pain was now dulled to just smoke in my lungs, and a few burns here and

there. I smiled, until I heard Ciel say,

"I'm sorry Sammy." And he let go, causing both of us to fall into the ocean. And everything went black. Total darkness.

**~Time Skip~**

When I woke, I realized that I was on a boat, a long one, like the kinds that people in Italy use. I found Ciel next to me, and I kissed his cheek, I sat up, and I realized

that I was in a black tank top, with a black shirt with ruffles on it, that went down to my thighs, with skinny jeans, and black, fluffy boots.

"Sammy?" I looked next to me, Ciel was up.

"Ciel! You're up!" I said happily, that's when I realized how good it felt to be happy.

"Yes, I am. Now where are we?" He asked as I helped him sit up.

"We are with your cinematic record, it came to greet you." Sebastian said, I looked around, all of Ciel's memories were there, I smiled at fond memories of the guys and

I, running around, chasing rats, and of course there were the rather scarier memories, like the doll case. Or Lizzy.

"Hey Ciel? Can I tell you something?" I asked warily,

"Yes, of course, I can't do anything now." He said,

"I hate Lizzy!" I said, as if blurting out that I liked someone back in fifth grade, scared straight. But instead of rejection, I received laughter. I looked up, he was

laughing, something I'd never seen him do,

"Come here," He said, and he pulled me into a hug, something he rarely ever did, I wrapped my arms around him.

"I told you, she means nothing to me." Ciel said, and I smiled, tears of joy overflowing.

"Thanks." I smiled,

"Hey, what are these little lights?" I asked,

"They are the warm regards others had to the Young Master." Sebastian said,

"All of them Ciel," I giggled as one flew around me, and occasionally tickling me with its soft glow.

"Well, what now?" I asked, as the little regard flew away.

"Nothing. I die." Ciel said, boldly if I might add.

"This is me, Ciel Phantomhive, I was as much as I could have been." He said, I draped my arms over his shoulders, and I pecked his cheek.

"And that was all I needed," I whispered.

"Master, we're here." Sebastian said, we arrived at an island with the ruins of a large mansion. I walked next to Ciel, it was different instead of having Sebastian carry

us. It just seemed appropriate for us to walk these final steps together.

"Here we are." I whispered, Ciel and I sat down on the bench,

"Sammy, I believe I've found a way to get you back home." Sebastian said

"Really? Home?" I asked, happily. Then I remembered Ciel.

"I'm sorry for leaving you now, But remember this, you promised me something. I'm just reminding you, I love you. More than I can say." I said, kissing him, it was

passion mixed with pain, all in one. And my tears, when we broke away, he wiped them away.

"I'll think of you whenever I smile." I said, he shook his head,

"No, think of me whenever you cry, for I lived in the Underworld, remember?" He said, and he kissed my forehead, and he walked me to the glowing door.

"I hope you appreciate the gifts we gave you." Ciel said, I didn't question him, I just attacked him, and kissed him. When we broke away. I couldn't stop crying.

"I love you." I said, and I stepped into the doorframe.

"I love you too." I heard behind me. But it was too late to reply. I had been engulfed in the whiteness.

**~Time Skip~**

I woke up in my front door, I blinked a few times and my eyes adjusted to the light.

"Sammy?" I heard a familiar voice,

"Mom!" I ran to her and hugged her,

"You're safe!" She sighed, hugging me.

"Now, why don't you go to your room, cool off, get dressed, and I'll make some of your favorite food!" I nodded, and went upstairs, but on my bed, was a box. I

opened it, and inside, was a white gold locket with a black stone on the front and it was in the shape of a heart. I opened it, inside was a picture of me next to a boy

with an outfit that looked like it was from a cosplay convention, and the other was of four people, a woman with red hair and glasses, a young man with blonde hair

and a childish expression, a man slightly older with a cigarette in his mouth, and an older man with a monocle. Suddenly, memories flooded through me like an electric

current. _Mey-Rin, Finny, Baldo, Tanaka, and. Ciel._ Tears started to flood from my eyes, there was a note, labeling every other item too. My revolver was in there, from

Mey-Rin, a book full of pressed flowers from Finny, and a pink sailor hat from Baldo. I smiled, remembering the night Lizzy forced us to dress up like anime characters.

And my notebook, from Tanaka. Even a handkerchief from Sebastian, it was black with white flowers on it, Sebastian said, it was a replica of Ciel and I, darkness and

light in one. I cried again when I saw the dress, it was the dress from when I first arrived at the manor, when we'd eaten sushi together. I bawled as I put it on and

looked in the mirror.

"Oh Ciel, like I promised, I won't forget you." I cried. And I didn't forget him. Not for another day of my life.

**A/N: (Cries) I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S OVER! Well, here it is. Please check out my other stories, I love you guys! Hope you enjoyed my story. And with the curtain's **

**call, we bow, this has been **_**Girl in the Garden.**_


	26. Bonus Chapter I

**Bonus Chapter I: His Butler, Performer**

**A/N: HEY! It's been awhile! I decided to make a bonus chapter like in the anime, they have OVA's. So anyways, my friend with the perverted mind decided to make a lemon for this story, so if you're into that kind of thing, the name is **_**Please Take Me!**_** I know, it sounds like a hentai. I found out about attack on titan! I cried so much! Well, on that note, I hope you enjoy!**

**Sammy's POV:**

"Really Ciel?! _Hamlet_?!" I asked excitedly, my friend in high school, Sarah, had always wanted to read that book, but our library didn't have a copy. Believe me, we looked _everywhere _for it.

"Yes, we're actually getting quite a press for it. 'Funtom's Charity Play for Orphans, Present _Hamlet_'." He read,

"I'm so surprised about you doing charity work Ciel, it makes me so excited!" I said happily, I sat down on his desk, cross-legged, in my black jeans and a matching hoodie over a white tank top.

"You know what this means don't you? More money. 'Oh the Funtom Company cares for orphans' all just more sales." I rolled my eyes and jumped down, pecking him on the cheek.

"Nice try Mister." I said, but looked up to see Baldo, Finny, and Tanaka sobbing.

"The Young Master cares for orphans! What a good man 'e is!" Baldo sobbed,

"Of course, the Young Master must understand, for he was orphaned too." Finny said, sympathetically.

"Oh. Ho. Ho." Tanaka said, teary eyed.

"Did any of you lot hear what I just said!?" Ciel demanded, and I giggled, suddenly, Mey-Rin burst in,

"Master! Terrible news! The ship that carried the actors got into some trouble at sea yes it did! They won't be able to arrive until next week!" I chewed on my lip,

"What are we going to do? Do you have any idea how much this has been advertised!?" Ciel asked angrily, then. An idea popped into my head.

"Hey Ciel." I said slyly,

**~Time Skip~**

"I will be Rama!" Soma said,

"I want to be a princess!" Lizzy said, irking me with her mere presence.

"No, no! _I_ will obviously!" Undertaker said, and I giggled,

"What are all these amateurs doing here Sebastian!?" Ciel demanded,

"Well, Miss Sammy here, thought that it might be a good idea to put in some heart for this performance," He replied smiling.

"They do know that this is _Hamlet,_ right Sebastian?" I asked,

"Oh don't worry, they know who not to mess with." He said, cracking his knuckles, suddenly, the whole room froze.

"First, we work on vocal exercises," Sebastian said, and I squealed, until I found out what I was in for.

"Alright everyone, repeat after me. Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa." I sang, going up to C, and back down. I thought it would've been easy for them, but instead I heard screeching and. Lau? I looked to see Ran-Mao stretching him, causing him to moan in pleasure.

"None of that." Sebastian said, I sighed,

"Next, acting." I said,

"To be, or not to be." Ciel said dully.

"U-um Ciel, do you think that you could try to sound less like a robot?" I asked, as politely as I could,

"What's a robot? Never mind. To b-be or not to be." He stuttered, when,

"Not to be of course!" A familiar and flamboyant voice said, and two scissors were thrown at Ciel's feet.

"Grell?" I asked, and in he walked.

"Do us all a favor and drop dead. You have to have feeling and the pain that Hamlet had!" He said dramatically and suddenly, the lights dimmed.

"To be, or not to be, _that_ is the question. Now _that's_ acting." He said, and the lights went back on.

"No questions, none at all." He sang, in quite a good singing voice actually, the rest of the group tried to sing along, but he started again anyways, running towards Sebastian.

"When I met you, there were no question asked, none at all! OW!" He exclaimed, as Sebastian shoved the baton up his nose, and out again.

"You know Sebastian, even though he tried to hit on you, he was still better than everyone else." I said, as Sebastian wiped down his baton.

"Yes, I suppose. Now listen up." He commanded, and suddenly the lights went out, leaving Sebastian with only a candle,

"Hamlet. One of Shakespeare's many tragedies. To perform Hamlet, you must understand Hamlet. You must understand, the Phantomhives." Everyone crowded behind Ciel and I, as Sebastian scared the hell out of us all once more.

"Oh my! Bassy! You're so utterly terrifying!" Grell exclaimed,

**~Time Skip~**

It was the night of the performance, and I was looking for Ciel,

"Hey Mey-Rin, where's Ciel?" I asked,

"I think he's in the restroom." She said, I looked out the window, and sighed.

"There you are." I said, walking up the balcony to him.

"Sebastian gave me that role on purpose, didn't he?" He asked me,

"I think that it's because you and Hamlet have so much in common, and of course, the bloody revenge." I said, smiling. I wrapped my arms around him from behind him, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"C'mon, you can't let the orphans down. _And_ I have to get ready. Mm-kay?" I said, turning myself so that I could kiss him. When we broke away, he sighed.

"Alright. Let's do this,"

**~Time Skip~**

I was watching Ciel, replying to Tanaka-who was his fathers' ghost- whom was saying nothing but-

"Ho. Ho. Ho." I was wearing a formal black dress that wouldn't get me noticed because I was on the music for the play.

"I understand Father; I will get my revenge and yours!" He quoted, I silently cheered for him, he'd finally gotten the "acting" part down. Well, almost. In the next scene, Grell, got beat up by Agni, and was tossed in the river by Lizzy. Then, came the seaweed.

"Seaweed. Seaweed." Ran-Mao repeated, dancing comically, making the children laugh.

"Looks like Ran-Mao is good with the kids." I smiled,

"Oh! It's Ciel's scene! I'd better get to the piano." I said, and got down to the piano in front of the stage, and began to play the soft melody.

"To be, or not to be. _That_ is the question." Ciel started, I was astounded, only Sebastian had ever worked on that scene, so I'd never known how talented he was, and my hands (thankfully) continued playing, even though my mind was on Ciel. I smiled as he said his last line, and he left the stage. The audience applauded, even Druitt was praising Ciel. In his creepy way of course. I got up, rushing to Ciel, but I was blocked. By Lizzy. I sighed, I didn't have time for this,

"Oh Sammy, didn't you just love Ciel's performance!? I bet that he dedicated all that hard work and effort for me!" My eyebrow twitched in frustration.

"Yes. And of course not for the wretch that is me." I muttered.

"Oh of course not! _I'm _his favorite after all." She said, like a little brat saying _He started it!_

"Then I guess we'll have to see when he gets back. Why don't even make a little wager hmm? If he says it was _me_ you don't tell your parents. If it's _you_, I'll move out of the castle." I said confidently, maybe a little too confidently.

"Fine! But be prepared for life on the streets with the rest of these orphans!" She exclaimed, marching out. I sighed, and got to the violin to start the fencing scene. Finny had explained how Sebastian's sword was dipped in poison, and the audience was tense. They were about to fight when-

"Don't do it Hamlet!" A little girl in the audience shouted,

"Yeah! That old guy's cheating!" Another child shouted, and soon, they were all shouting things about revenge not being worth it. Not worth his life,

"How dare you stop our fight!" Sebastian said, lunging a Ciel, I realized that he was improvising so I started to play again, they pretended to duel when-

"Oh please! Don't fight over me!" A voice said overhead, I was forced to start the clarinet scene, and I saw that Grell was on a gondola, suddenly, a familiar pair of garden shears cut the rope on the gondola, making Grell fall, I stopped playing to watch the "show".

"So this is where you've been hiding. Reaper Sutcliff." Will said,

"Will! Oh my! With all these amazing men around me, what more can a girl wish for?" Grell exclaimed,

"Stop! Leave it to me! Rama Krishna! Avatar of the suns!" Soma shouted, running onstage. I'd found a bag of peanuts, and I was eating them happily as I watched the comedy show go on. Even the kids enjoyed it,

"Revenge is useless! And I should know, for I am Rama Krishna! Avatar of the sun!" Soma shouted, hugging Ciel, than Sebastian whispered something to him, and he dropped his sword and said,

"You are right, revenge is useless! That is why, I swear that I will live instead!" Ciel said, an all the kids cheered for him. Then came the time for curtain call, and I held hands with Ciel, and Lizzy grabbed the other one, making Ciel a victim of our smiling tug-of-war. After the audience left, I was helping Ciel with his make-up.

"Hey Ciel, you did amazing." I said as I finished, he stood and turned to me, smiling lightly, he took me into his arms, making me blush.

"I forgot to tell you how good you looked in that dress." He said, kissing me. I draped my arms over his shoulders, and we broke away just in time, because-

"CIEL!" An annoying voice called out,

"Lizzy!" Ciel gasped, but I was already detached from him.

"I'd like to ask you something. Who do you like more? Me or that witch over there?" She asked, pointing at me, which made me want to rip those pigtails of hers right out!

"Oh, well…"He looked at me, then I realized what I'd done, I could ruin his reputation if I did this, I motioned for him to lie,

"You, obviously." He said, looking my way. Lizzy intervened,

"Oh I knew it!" She said happily, but he pushed her away.

"I heard the little bet you two made, and my answers will always stay the same." He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Sammy is the one I love. Just so you know Lizzy." Ciel said, but I even hated to see Lizzy crying.

"But I don't really like you back Ciel, so Lizzy, he's all yours." I said, winking at Ciel.

"Alright! I knew it!" Lizzy said, and I winked in Ciel's direction, and he smiled almost gratefully back.

**A/N: HEY! I hope you liked it, but these probably won't be written very much, I was just bored.**


	27. Bonus Chapter II

**Bonus Chapter II:**

**A/N: HEY long time no see! I missed you guys! Now if you haven't noticed, I've been editing my work,I realized just how dumb it sounded so, this is for all you **

**guys who were patient with me, because this is the preview chapter of the sequel! (Fake crowd in my head cheers) It will probably be up by late August or early September. (Hint, hint)**

**So... Here it is! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I actually kinda missed this! I do not own Black Butler. **

**Sammy's POV:**

I was walking back from the library, still deep in thought as usual. Oh sorry! I'm so rude! I'm Sammy Lee, and if you've read my last journal, you'll know that I used to

live in Victorian Era London with the love of my life, Ciel Phantomhive. My last journal got destroyed by an incident in shop class, so a few pages of it were torn out.

Soon, I started to forget things, and then I'd have to go back to my journal to remember. That's why I'd forgotten some things, like I don't remember if we'd ever caught

Ciel's parents' killer, or how I got back home. But, whenever I went to the library, I couldn't find anything about Ciel or Sebastian, just a blank Google page, but all of

the events seemed to be out of order, so I was really unsure about the whole ordeal, but I did know one thing. Ciel was real in my heart. Obviously, I didn't tell

anyone where I'd been and that my "kidnappers" must have given me some drug to force me to forget. I'd apparently been gone for a few months, but in that time, my

friends Kalina and Mamoru had disappeared too. So the town was trying to make me feel as welcome as possible. I'd broken up with my boyfriend Ben, but we were

just like friends anyways. I soon arrived to Maria's house, she and I were baby-sitting tonight for her little brother Jose. I walked in, considering that her family was so

used to me that I didn't have to knock.

"Hey!" I smiled as I walked in, but I was shushed for Maria was watching Animal Planet's the Dog Whisperer.

"Oh yes!" I said, landing on the couch next to her. But as the poodle was able to eat next to the cat peacefully, I remembered Jose.

"Where's the mini-you?" I asked, Maria's eyes widened.

"He's playing hide and seek!" I face palmed, Maria could be responsible at times, but if you turned on the TV, she'd be gone.

"I'm right here!" And there he was, glaring behind the couch. I shot a glare at Maria, and then tried to calm him.

"How 'bout this, Maria and I will hide, and you seek us!" I smiled, turning off the TV. She groaned and got off the couch.

"Alright, count!" I said, running up the stairs. I got up to their attic, and found an old trunk, and climbed in. After a while, I started to get sleepy,

"Maybe a little nap won't hurt." And honestly, it didn't.

**~Time Skip~**

I opened my eyes to a bright light and a blonde boy. I sat up and I gasped and fell back into the trunk. I rubbed my head and got a good look at the boy. He was

wearing clothes that seemed awfully familiar and he had shining blue eyes.

"Who're you?" He asked rudely.

"I should ask you the same thing!" I snapped back. He seemed taken aback, but then he laughed.

"You're funny! Claude!" He shouted, and a man with black hair and glasses with a butler suit on walked in.

"Get a guest room ready for this girl. She will stay with us."

"Yes, You're Highness." And he walked out of the room.

"Wait? What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"You're going to stay with us, what is your name?" The boy asked.

"You're just now asking this?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow. He giggled,

"Sammy Lee." I said anyways.

"I've heard that before. But where? Oh well, c'mon! Let's get you dressed for dinner!" He said, pulling my hand and dragged me to a room full of dresses.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, and he slowed to a stop.

"What?" He demanded.

"Where? Who? And why?"

"Pardon?"

"Where am I? Who are you? And why am I here?" I explained.

"Oh, well you're in the Trancy Manor! I am Alois Trancy, the head of this house, and who knows why your here?" He giggled, my eyes widened. Could it be?

"What year is it?"

"1890 of course! Now let's get you dressed!" I let him dress me into multiple outfits as I was deep in thought. Finally, he picked out a dress with purple and black lace

trimmings and a satin underskirt he helped me into it, and he gave me a satisfied look.

"There! Now, there should be clothes in your room." He said as he looked me over one more time.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Cheer up! Here, I'll race you to dinner!" We ran at full speed, and he won by just a few seconds because I got lost on the way.

"You're fun!" He panted, and we sat down at the dinner table. I sat next to Alois for there was no other seat.

"Here is dinner." Claude set down two plates in front of us. I licked my lips and started to eat my salad. I looked up to see Alois gazing at me. I turned red.

"Where are _you_ from?" He asked me.

"Oh, well I've got a little bit of a long story so you probably don't want to hear it."

"No, I'm intrigued. Tell me." I hesitated. But his child like stare was getting to me.

"I'm from America, and I was born in Virginia where I used to live. I had a pretty boring life, then one day I-" I didn't know if I should tell him everything.

"Go on."

"I woke up under a tree on the Phantomhive property. I lived with Ciel Phantomhive for a few months when somehow, I came back home. And now I'm here." Alois

seemed to have caught on something I said and was getting angry.

"A-are you okay? Was it something I said?" I reached for him when suddenly he'd pulled me into a bear hug.

"How fun! I like you!" I went red, I'd never _been_ hugged like this before, with Ciel, I was always the one hugging him, I wrapped my arms around him and closed my

eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered. We stayed like this for a few seconds until I realized we were being watched. I gasped as I saw a woman with white hair and three purple

haired triplets next to her.

"Hm? Oh yes. That's Hannah and the triplets. They're my servants."

"Oh." I sighed. Hannah curtsied and one-by-one the triplets bowed to me. I nodded in respect. Dinner went on without a care, I told Alois what it was like at the

manor, he seemed very intrigued and interested. Eventually, darkness fell and Alois escorted me to my room. Considering I had no idea where it was.

"Here we are." We entered a large room painted white, with black and silver furniture.

"Wow. It's so big and spacious in here." I gasped; I jumped onto the bed and sank into the mattress.

"Thank you!" I said, standing.

"Glad you like it. Goodnight." He knelt down and kissed my hand. When he left, I collapsed on the bed again.

"What's wrong with me? I love Ciel." I whispered to myself. When I started to get ready for bed, I noticed a little notebook on the desk. I opened it, and started to

write with my pencil I carried everywhere. I didn't know if Ciel was alive or not, but I _did_ know. I would search for him, with the help of Alois Trancy.

**A/N: (Squeals) I'm so excited to show you guys the next chapter of their story! Sorry it was so short, but I have zero creativity. See you next time! UPDATE: I already posted the sequel. Enjoy and review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**ANNOUNCMENT:**

**I have posted the sequel and I realized that when I announced this earlier, I didn't include the title, so it's called Girl in the Trunk for various reasons. I am sorry if I'm bugging you if already read the sequel. Hehehe... Also, I checked reviews and favorites and I am in the top ten for stories on Kuroshitsuji and I also wanted to thank all of you! Kisses! **

**-KL16**


	29. Bonus Chapter III

**Bonus Chapter III: His Butler, on Christmas**

**A/N: Yo! Now, before you murder me, I only have one excuse. I have been extremely unmotivated lately, the stories I've been writing are slow, the episodes are boring me, and it's just been my laziness throughout the whole 2 months when I wrote NOTHING. Sorry… I was actually motivated to write this because I found the passion for writing again, after watching some of the old MLP videos that I used to watch while writing back in the day when I was writing this story, so… Thank FlimFlamPhilosophy for me! Anyway, I PROMISE that I will update **_**The Girl in the Trunk **_**by my birthday. (Which is sometime in January) Also, if anyone's noticed that my username is changed, it's because my friend, who hates OC's with the heat of a thousand fiery suns, (Quote on quote, no joke) found out and wanted to read it. And so did my mother. My MOTHER. I'm also making plans to create a deviantart if any of you want to follow me once I create it, you may see a certain OC I've been working on! But said OC might be unpopular because HunterxHunter is THE MOST underrated anime ever. This chapter is set right after Ciel's birthday, where they confessed their love and yadayada… So Soma and Agni aren't in this one. OBSESSION UPDATE! I am now obsessed with Nendoroids. Not figmas, nendoroids they're so adorable! (Specifically Gakupo. Not "Gakpo" as it says on the box, it's Gakupo). I think that's all I have for now, ALSO. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! OR HANUKAH, OR KWANZA, OR ANOTHER HOLIDAY THAT I DON'T KNOW ABOUT! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND URGING TO UPDATE EVEN THOUGH IT IRKS ME! LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Deal with it. (Jk)**

**Sammy's POV:**

I inhaled the cold air, Christmas here was much colder then back home. Not to mention there wasn't as much global warming. I was bundled up in a thick, wool jacket, that was so white that if I face-planted in the snow, you wouldn't be able to see me.

"Hey Sammy! Ready to have a snowball fight!?" Finny shouted, and I looked to see him carrying a snowball the size of Pluto above his head as he ran towards me happily.

"Oh my gosh Finny don't hit anyone with that!" I giggled, and as he reluctantly dropped it onto the snow, I showed him how to make a normal one.

"Ooh! Sammy makes them so easily." Mey-Rin pouted, and showed me her flat pancake of snow.

"It's alright-OOF!" I got hit in the head by a snowball going at least 40 miles per hour.

"Hah! I did it!" Finny cheered happily.

"Yeah... You're too good at this Finny..." I muttered, falling backwards onto the snow.

"Oi! Wha' 'appened to 'er?" Baldo shouted from the shed. He was busy putting his flamethrowers away under Sebastian's orders so that he wouldn't disturb the Christmas party we were having tonight.

"I'm okay," I said, standing up and shaking the snow off of me. Only to have an enormous pile dumped back onto me

"What was that?!" I exclaimed, spitting out some snow.

"Pluto!" Finny shouted, jumping onto the demon hound, which was rolling around in the snow like a giant puppy.

"What are you four doing!? You've destroyed my front garden!" We all turned nervously to Ciel, who was standing at the door furiously.

"Hey love, why don't you come in to play too?" I offered, trying to cheer him up. I ran up to him and dragged him into the snow, but he tripped and landed on his face into the snow. A feeling of impending doom fell onto the guys and me.

"I. . . WILL . . . MURDER YOU!" He exclaimed, throwing a lump of snow at me, only for it to fall pathetically at my feet. The doom feeling was gone and we all erupted in laughter.

"Hahaha! Ciel you're so bad at this!" I giggled, picking one up and throwing it at him. To my delight it landed right in his face.

"See? It's fun isn't it?" He smirked evilly.

"Sebastian. I order you to win this pathetic game for-"

"No! This is supposed to be fun so you're not allowed to have Sebastian do it for you!" I pouted.

"Fine. Tell me how to play." He grumbled. I explained to them the rules, and then we split up into teams. Ciel and Mey-Rin, versus Finny and I. Baldo was referee, which I had to explain to him as well.

"A' right! You 'ave ten minutes to build a for' and then we'll figh'! The team wif' da mos' 'its, loses!" **(Translation: Alright! You have ten minutes to build a fort, and then we'll fight! The team with the most hits loses!)** Baldo shouted, and we nodded,

"Three! Two! One!" Ciel shouted, and then we were off. Having Finny on my team was a huge help, and we were able to build a fort that was taller than me!

"Ha! Try to beat this!" I shouted from atop the fort. I'd seen that Ciel and Mey-Rin had built a small lump about 6 inches tall!

"I expected it to be at least a foot..." I muttered,

"Time!" Baldo shouted, and Finny and I proudly displayed the snow castle.

"Now i's time fo' the real figh'. You 'ave 10 minutes. Ready! Go!" I'd already planned with Finny what we were going to do, I would make the snowballs, and he would throw them.

"Prepare to eat snow!" Finny shouted, and then started throwing the snowballs I made like rapid fire. That is, until, we heard the whinny of horses and the sound of spinning wheels.

"Aaugh! They're here!" Ciel exclaimed, and rushed out of the snow, but I looked to see that some people were already out of their carriages, and looked as if they were taking pictures of our snowball fight. Ciel quickly stood, and addressed to his quests, looking like a tomato.

"I am sorry ladies and gentleman for this embarrassing display-"

"Oh! How adorable! They're playing in the snow!" One lady giggled,

"Quite so! They've made forts and everything!"

"And I thought that he was simply a spoiled and rich brat! I had no idea that he still had this childish side to him!" Another man chuckled. I ran up to Ciel, and shouted to the crowd in his place.

"Ladies and gentleman, we welcome you to the Phantomhive Manor! Please enjoy yourself and we will be down in a bit after drying, thank you!" I smiled, and shoved Ciel up the stairs into the Manor.

"Psst! Sebastian! Do your thing." I hissed to the butler who hadn't participated at all in our snowball fight.

"Of course, if I couldn't set up a party for my master, then what kind of butler would I be?" He said, smirking. Ciel dropped me off at my room, and Mey-Rin was soon there to help me. We chose a vibrant, blue, sleeveless dress that had a gleaming sapphire sewn onto the ribbon in the center of the dress. It had a shiny underskirt, designed in swirls all along the dress.

"Where'd this come from?" I asked in amazement,

"When I' arrived, the Young Master said tha' 'e ordered it especially for you! Ah. . . 'Ow romantic!" Mey-Rin sighed,

"Really . . .?" I immediately got dressed and Mey-Rin put my hair up into a small bun that still released a majority of my hair, **(Think of it like Belle's from **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**)** and placed small, blue jewel hair clips into my hair. I looked into the mirror, and I was astounded.

"Wow! You're amazing Mey-Rin!" I exclaimed when a knock at the door came.

"Sammy, it is time to go." Ciel called from behind the door.

"Okay!" I said, running to the door, and saw Ciel, dressed in a blue outfit similar to mine, with a matching blue coat, and no frills, unlike the time Lizzie came over. Of course, he also had the cane, and held out his hand awkwardly.

"Shall we go?" He asked, blushing, I of course, blushed as well.

"Y-Yeah. . ." I whispered.

"You look beautiful." He said, smiling at me, I blushed in giddy response. He led me downstairs, and everyone clapped as we walked downstairs. I released his hand and he cleared his throat.

"Thank you everyone for coming, I hope that you all will enjoy yourselves in the presence of my home, and have a happy Christmas." He announced, totally inanimate. But the crowd still clapped. The crowd dispersed and music started, leaving Ciel and I alone on the stairs.

"CIEL!" Ciel had told me in advance, but I still cringed in remorse at the sight of the frilly girl. She latched onto Ciel's arm, and cuddling into him.

"Lizzie! How are you?" I asked pleasantly, but PLOT TWIST! She ignored me and started chatting away to Ciel about her newest pony named Apple Jack because of her obsessions of apples.

"Elizabeth, I believe that there was a dress tailor in the ball, looking for a new model. Why don't you go talk to him?" Ciel suggested, causing Lizzie to squeal and ran into the crowd.

"I didn't expect that to work." He sighed, and led me into the ballroom. Only to stand there and do nothing.

"My Lord, what a pleasure to see you again, I hadn't expected you to throw a gallant ball for such a fascinating holiday." We turned around to see Lau and Ran-Mao.

"Hello Lau, it's nice to see you again." I said cheerfully.

"Lau, I see that you have made yourself at home." Ciel said, gesturing to Lau sitting in his personal favorite chair.

"Why, yes I have, and I brought something for you, some new sweets that have become quite popular in my own country. Take some." Lau offered, Ciel took it and sniffed it.

"Nice try Lau, now go throw these out." He demanded, and Lau sighed I defeat, pocketing the drugs.

"Ciel! Want to dance with me?" Lizzie asked, running over and dragging Ciel onto the dance floor.

"No! Wait!" Ciel shouted, and raced back over to me.

"I don't know if any of you have noticed but . . ." Ciel looked up above my head, and hanging there, was-

"Mistletoe." I sighed, and Ciel quickly planted a small kiss onto my cheek.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lizzie shrieked, and the crowd simply ignored her, realizing that it was absolutely useless to listen to her whining.

**~Time Skip~**

"Thanks for coming!" I waved to all of our guests as they left in their carriages,

"Well, _that's _over, now to relax." Ciel sighed, and we went into the parlor, sitting on the sofa, hand in hand. I rested my head on his shoulder, exhausted from the most _boring_ party I've ever been to in my life.

"I love you." Ciel said randomly, I looked up at him, and I smiled at his blushing face. I kissed him, passionately, because I felt that the peck on the cheek wasn't enough for measly mistletoe.

"I love you too!" I giggled.

**~Time Skip~**

The next day, was the greatest day of the year, Christmas! I ran down the stairs, still dressed in my pajamas like I did back home, stopping by Ciel's room and dragging him downstairs, kicking and screaming. Underneath the tree was a sea of presents, some labeled "For Sammy" and some "For Ciel", but there was only one I wanted Ciel to open.

"Open this one!" I pulled out mine, a small box with a black wrapping paper with a white ribbon wrapped around it, and on the tag it said, "For Ciel, Love Sammy".

"What is it?" He asked, undoing the ribbon and revealed the small box. He opened it slowly, and the silver pinkie ring, and written into it was "I Love You, Ciel". The engraving was so expensive…

"Thank you…" He said, and slipped it onto his pinkie finger.

"I will treasure this forever." He said, and smiled, kissing me in thanks.

"Now here is yours." He said, handing me a small box as well, but it wasn't wrapped.

"I don't know how to wrap presents." He said.

"It's alright." I said smiling, and opened the box to see a silver locket with an obsidian stone over it.

"It's beautiful!" I giggled,

"Open it." He said, and I opened the small locket, revealing a picture of the guys on one side, and a picture of Ciel and me on the next.

"I love it. . ." I giggled, and hugged him, kissing him multiple times, until the guys came in.

"Merry Christmas!" They shouted,

"Merry Christmas!" I shouted back. We all exchanged presents and ate basically everything that Sebastian had prepared, from chicken, to a ten-foot tall cake.

"Thanks Sebastian!" We all shouted, stuffing our faces with cake and gelatin. Soon, night fell, and we were exhausted. I bade goodnight to everyone, and Ciel and I went to bed. I snuck into Ciel's room of course, and he gladly took me into his arms. He was always much more affectionate when we were alone. But I was okay with that.

"I had a good day, how about you?" I asked, yawning.

"I was with you so, it was amazing. The best Christmas I've had in a long time." I fell asleep, looking up at his smiling face.

**A/N: Yeah I know, it was pretty boring but, I have no creativity.**


End file.
